Semaine lemons
by BlueKym
Summary: Dès le 24 décembre, comme cadeau de Noël, je vous offre cette série d'OS qui iront satisfaire votre côté coquin. Les différents textes mettront en vedette quatre couples différents de la série. Bonne lecture!
1. Info

Bonjour,

Pour Noël, une série de lemons mettant en vedette nos couples préférés de la fanfic « Miraculous Weekend » Dès le 24 décembre, je publierai un os par jour pour le bonheur des pervers en vous. Certains sont sur la table d'écriture, d'autres sont d'ores et déjà terminés.

Voici le plan de match :

Lundi : Imprévus – Marinette et Adrien :

De façon délibéré, Alya et Nino faussent compagnie à leurs meilleurs amis alors qu'il était prévu que tous les quatre passent la nuit chez Marinette.

Mardi : Le privilège du champion – Alix et Kim

Il y avait quelques années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés. Il ne leur fallait qu'une compétition interuniversitaire pour qu'ils reprennent contact.

Mercredi : L'appel des sens – Chat Noir et Marinette

Il ne lui rendait jamais visite deux soirs d'affilés, mais une conversation entre elle et Alya avait piqué sa curiosité. Et il y avait cette odeur…

Jeudi : La deuxième fois – Alya et Nino

La première fois avait été une catastrophe. Comment s'annoncerait la deuxième alors que les deux amoureux étaient plein d'appréhensions?

Vendredi : Réalisation – Ladybug et Chat Noir

Quand on passe tout près de perdre quelqu'un à jamais, c'est fou les sentiments que l'on découvre et les gestes que l'on ose poser.

Samedi : Avant de partir – Nathaniel et Juleka

Accepté dans une université prestigieuse en Angleterre, Nathaniel doit quitter Paris pour trois ans. Il semble trop tard pour conquérir la grande et belle Juleka, maintenant mannequin pour les industries Agreste… Il ne reste qu'une seule soirée avant son départ.

Dimanche : Besoin d'amour – Ladybug et Adrien

Elle savait que ce n'était pas toujours facile d'être Adrien Agreste. Son père n'avait pas l'air d'un homme très chaleureux. Il est clair que le garçon avait besoin d'amour et, avec la surveillance dont il était l'objet, il ne pourrait en recevoir que de façon clandestine.

Soyez avec nous dès le dimanche 24 décembre!


	2. Imprévu

Alya s'était confortablement blottie contre Nino en prévision de leur petite soirée d'amoureux. Le jeune garçon avait l'air plutôt anxieux. « Tu es certaine Babe que c'est ok ce qu'on fait. Je veux dire, on leur avait promis d'être là. »

« Arrête, ces deux-là ont besoin d'un peu de temps seuls. Ton meilleur pote, il est complètement aveugle. »

« Tu sais, Marinette, elle a qu'à lui dire, c'est pas si difficile. »

« Dois-je te rappeler l'épisode du zoo? »

« Hey, j'avais 15 ans. Ils en ont 18. C'est pas du tout la même chose. »

« Tu oublies le facteur Marinette… »

« Ouais… le facteur Marinette. » Il roula des yeux en signe d'exaspération. Alya l'embrassa pour lui redonner sa bonne humeur.

« Hey, on ne pense plus à eux. Je vais texter Mari dans dix minutes, en attendant, profitons de notre moment à nous. »

C'est à cause de leur fameux plan que Marinette ouvrait présentement la porte en tremblant pratiquement, sachant pertinemment qui se tenait derrière et étant pleinement consciente qu'elle devrait l'affronter seule. Et cette fois-ci, elle était réellement seule; ses parents avaient quitté pour le week-end et ses trois meilleurs amis devaient passer la nuit chez elle. Enfin, c'est ce qui était prévu… c'est-à-dire, dans la tête de Marinette. Alya avait manigancé autre chose, mais ça, les deux intéressés l'ignoraient.

On aurait pu croire qu'à dix-huit ans, la franco-chinoise se serait habituée à la présence du modèle. Mais non, les choses ne semblaient pas vouloir s'améliorer. Peut-être que le fait qu'il ne s'était qu'embellit avec l'âge n'avait pas aidé. Peut-être que son attitude toujours avenante, charmante et, l'avait-elle découverte avec les années, comique et audacieuse, avait achevée de la faire craquer avec les années. Peut-être était-ce parce que lui-même semblait mal à l'aise quand il se trouvait seul avec elle. Les deux jeunes adultes étaient désespérément incapables d'avoir une interaction normale lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient entre quatre yeux.

Elle ouvrit la porte pleine d'appréhension. « A… Adrien. Allez, entre. »

Ils se firent la bise maladroitement, de façon tellement désynchronisée qu'ils finirent par s'embrasser brièvement sur la bouche. Tous deux bégayèrent des excuses en rougissant; la soirée commençait définitivement de façon malaisante. Et pour couronner le tout, Alya et Nino manquaient à l'appel.

Elle conduisit Adrien au salon. « Alya et Nino ne sont pas encore arrivés. Je vais la texter pour voir où ils en sont. » Il hocha simplement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

Alors qu'elle attendait la réponse de sa meilleure amie, Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs au modèle; bon sang qu'il était parfait. De son côté, le jeune homme n'était pas indifférent à la présence de la demoiselle mais il se sentait tout de même coupable: comment pouvait-il se sentir attiré à la fois par elle et Ladybug?

La jeune fille lisait avec une pointe d'incrédulité la réponse de sa copine.

"QUOI?"

Adrien eut l'air alarmé. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Alya et Nino disent qu'ils préfèrent passer la soirée seuls. J'aurais du m'en douter."

"Quoi? Pourquoi tu aurais du t'en douter?"

"Quoi? Euh non non … je ne m'en doutais pas voyons, je disais cela comme ça, c'est... c'est n'importe quoi... je...»

"Marinette..."

"Quoi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?" Cela avait pris tout son petit change mais il devait poser la question, la curiosité était un de ses plus grands défauts.

"Rien voyons."

"Marinette..."

Elle prit tout son courage pour le regarder dans les yeux, il avait vraiment l'air sérieux. Elle devait être franche avec lui.

"C'est juste que..."

"Que quoi?" Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi exigeant avec elle mais quelque chose avait piqué sa curiosité et il ferait tout pour savoir ce qu'elle lui cachait.

"C'est pas grand chose mais je crois que... enfin, ça a rien à voir avec moi, pas que je suis pas intéressée mais bon, je pense que Alya aimerait bien, pas que j'aimerais pas non plus... Mais..."

"Marinette, s'il te plait... viens-en aux faits."

"Bon d'accord, je crois juste qu'Alya aimerait bien nous laisser seuls tous les deux."

Il fit un air surpris mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction intérieur. "Ah bon? Pourquoi?"

La jeune fille paniqua " Quoi? Mais je sais pas pourquoi? Je... je... elle..."

Il adorait la voir perdre ses moyens, cela la rendait fragile, vulnérable, la demoiselle en détresse que Chat noir rêvait de secourir. "Allez, tu dois bien avoir une petite idée."

Il s'était rapproché considérablement d'elle, il avait oublié de se sentir mal à l'aise, il avait oublié que c'était une jeune fille timide et maladroite. Devant lui, il avait une femme, infiniment attirante, une des plus belles qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées et son instinct animal lui disait de la conquérir.

"Une idée? Non, pourquoi euh... bien sûr que non." Le regard taquin d'Adrien l'intimidait. Elle tombait tranquillement sous son charme, en transe, sachant que lui seul était la clé de son bonheur.

Il baissa le regard devant l'air effarouché de la jeune fille, après tout, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur non plus. "Je te mets mal à l'aise, je suis désolé. Peut-être que ce serait mieux que je m'en aille."

"NON, non..." Sa réponse la fit sursauter elle-même. Elle prit une grande respiration pour se calmer. Si elle devait passer la soirée seule avec Adrien, elle devait être en mesure d'aligner deux mots cohérents devant lui. "J'aimerais bien que tu restes avec moi."

L'adolescent tomba aussitôt en mode Chat Noir, il en avait assez des malaises qui perduraient entre eux deux, ce soir était l'occasion de mettre un terme à tout cela. Ça passe ou ça casse. "Alors il me fera plaisir de passer la nuit ici."

"La nuit?" La panique s'empara de nouveau d'elle mais elle tenta rapidement de se reprendre. "Bien sûr, c'est-ce qui était prévu, non?"

Le jeune homme lui sourit. "C'est bien ce qui était prévu. Alors, on commence par quoi?"

"Je sais pas, Alya et Nino devaient apporter les films, je n'ai rien de bien intéressant ici. J'ai des jeux vidéos mais je ne tiens pas à te faire vivre l'humiliation." En dedans d'elle-même, elle se félicitait de son courage: taquiner Adrien lui redonnait de la confiance.

"Hey!"

"Quoi? On compris il y a longtemps que tu fais pas le poids."

Devant le sourire provocateur de la demoiselle, l'orgueil du jeune homme fût réveillé. "Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je pourrais me venger d'une toute autre manière."

Elle aurait dû lire "Danger" dans ses paroles mais elle était curieuse de connaître la suite. "Ah oui? Ce serait étonnant."

Elle ne vit pas le coup venir, en une fraction de seconde, il l'avait gentiment immobilisé d'un seul bras. Le dos collé contre le torse de l'adolescent, il était impossible pour elle de se défaire de l'étreinte. Il lui dit alors à l'oreille. "Voyons maintenant si mademoiselle la championne de jeux vidéos est chatouilleuse."

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'appréhension. "Non non non, s'il te plait pas ça. Je suis chatouilleuse, je l'avoue, ne teste pas, ne teste surtout p...! AH!"

Impossible pour elle de dire un mot de plus alors que de la main libre d'Adrien lui chatouillait les flancs. Il lui imposa cette torture pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de lui souffler de nouveau à l'oreille. "Alors, qui est le maître?"

Le ton qu'il avait utilisé la fit frissonner et, vu la proximité, le jeune homme n'en manqua rien. La sensation avait fermé les yeux de Marinette et elle se mordillait machinalement la lèvre inférieure. Comme elle ne répondait pas, Adrien sentit le besoin urgent de recommencer. Il prit cette fois une voix plus douce, presqu'un chuchotement. "Tu t'avoues vaincue?"

Elle était totalement sous le charme, au chaud dans ses bras alors qu'il lui parlait à l'oreille. Comme toute réponse, elle soupira faiblement. Le geste électrisa le garçon qui perdit alors tous ses moyens. Il retira sa main de sa hanche et commença à lui caresser très doucement le bras en relâchant l'étreinte qui la tenait emprisonnée. Si elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce qui allait suivre, elle pourrait se retirer. Tranquillement, il remonta la main sur son coude, puis son épaule, allant terminer sa course dans son cou pour y retirer une mèche de cheveu gênante. Il se pencha alors délicatement et lui souffla. "Qui ne dit mot consent. On dirait que tu apprécies la torture."

Il commença alors à lui embrasser le cou, là où la mèche de cheveu le gênait plus tôt. La surprise fit momentanément ouvrir les yeux à Marinette mais, alors qu'il multipliait les baisers près de son oreille et dans sa nuque, elle les referma doucement et commença à effleurer du bout des doigts le bras qui la tenait bien mollement prisonnière. Elle recommença à se mordre la lèvre, ce qui fit sourire le modèle. "Tu es magnifique Marinette."

De nouveau, elle ouvrit les yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. "Qu... quoi?"

Il colla la bouche contre son oreille pour redire d'un ton suave: "Tu es magnifique."

"Moi?"

Il la fit tourner dans ses bras en riant. "Bien sûr toi. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Non... non mais moi?" Elle avait tellement l'air effrayée qu'il en regrettait presque ses paroles. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait fait changer si radicalement d'attitude.

"Mari, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours l'impression que tu as peur de moi?"

"Moi? Peur? Non, je... je n'ai pas peur. J'ai enfin..."

"Explique-moi Mari, j'aimerais que ce soit plus facile ... y'a toujours cette barrière, un genre de malaise" Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras et la fixait avec un regard sincère et implorant.

Ne pouvant pas soutenir ce regard plus longtemps, elle baissa la tête en marmonnant quelque chose.

Il éclata de rire devant la scène, elle était totalement adorable. "Mari, j'ai pas compris un mot de ce que tu as dit."

Elle ne releva pas la tête mais prit une grande respiration avant de répéter sa déclaration. "C'est parce que je t'aime." Ça y'est elle, l'avait dit, après plus de trois ans, elle avait enfin avoué ce qui la torturait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Maintenant, elle attendait le verdict, qu'allait faire Adrien? S'excuser poliment? Partir en courant? Lui rire à la figure?

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles; la surprise l'avait prise de court mais une autre sensation s'était emparée de lui, une sensation de douce chaleur, de la satisfaction, un sentiment de victoire et de bonheur enivrant. Il releva le menton de Marinette d'une main pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux et lui sourit. Elle rendit faiblement ce sourire, il pouvait voir des larmes emplir ses grands yeux bleus.

Avant même qu'elle ait le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. C'était grisant et sensuel à la fois. Une pensée lui vint alors à l'esprit, la pensée d'un garçon de dix-huit ans qui découvrait l'amour, qui découvrait les plaisirs qui en découlaient. Ils étaient seuls, c'était parfait. Il allait la respecter bien sûr, mais si elle y consentait, il avait l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu avec elle.

Il glissa doucement sa langue entre les lèvres de la jeune fille qui n'opposa aucune résistance, elle y enroula plutôt la sienne, goutant à la saveur masculine d'Adrien. Il remonta ses mains sur ses omoplates et la rapprocha encore plus de lui alors qu'elle passa les siennes dans son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi un moment, avec passion, debout en plein milieu du salon, prenant quelques bouffées d'air à l'occasion. Mais les jambes de Marinette ne semblaient plus vouloir la soutenir et son compagnon le ressentit. Il recula jusqu'à ce que ses genoux percutent le divan et il s'y assit en entraînant sa princesse avec lui, plaçant ses mains dans le bas de son dos pour la poser délicatement sur ses cuisses.

Il sentit à ce moment qu'il devait parler. Il y avait de longues minutes qu'ils échangeaient de langoureux baisers et il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la déclaration. Évidemment, son geste aurait pu suffire, mais Adrien était un gentleman, il fallait qu'il assure Marinette qu'il ne profitait pas de la situation. Il se décolla brièvement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il sourit en voyant que l'adolescente, continuait de lui tendre les lèvres, les yeux à demi-ouvert comme si elle contestait cette brève pause. Après quelques secondes, elle les ouvrit complètement, un point d'interrogation dans la figure. Il avait enfin toute son attention: "Je t'aime aussi."

Et c'était vrai, il venait à peine de le réaliser mais il savait que c'était la vérité. Les bons moments passés avec elle ne se comptaient plus, toutes ses fois où il avait admiré la jeune fille, dans différentes facettes de sa personnalité, non plus. Marinette était une fille extraordinaire, attachante, divertissante, généreuse, courageuse, douce... il pourrait passer la nuit à énumérer ses vertus, mais il avait mieux à faire.

Admirant les étoiles dans les yeux de sa partenaire, il reprit le contrôle de ses lèvres. La jeune fille ferma à nouveau les yeux, des larmes de joie perlaient aux coins. Elle vivait présentement un rêve, et si elle se réveillait? Tout cela semblait si irréel : les paroles d'Adrien, ses baisers passionnés, ses caresses sensuels, la bosse qu'elle sentait durcir sous sa cuisse. Attends... quoi?

Elle ouvrit les yeux à cette réalisation; Adrien était excité par elle... Lui ne les avait pas ouvert, l'aurait-il fait qu'il aurait pu lire dans ceux de sa douce, le débat intérieur qui la tiraillait. À quoi s'attendait Adrien? Ils venaient tout juste de s'avouer leurs sentiments, c'était trop vite non? Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il venait de se rencontrer; il y avait déjà plus de trois ans qu'ils étaient bons amis. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle n'y avait jamais pensé elle-même; toutes ces soirées, où elle s'était fait plaisir en s'imaginant que le garçon lui-même la caressait partout, lui embrassait les seins, lui faisait l'amour. La pensée en elle seule, intensifia la sensation de chaleur que les baisers avaient déclenchée.

Elle referma les yeux, pourquoi attendre? Ils étaient bien assez âgés, ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps, ils s'aimaient et en avaient visiblement tous les deux envie. Si c'est dans cette avenue que s'engageait Adrien, elle le suivrait. Elle était prête.

Elle descendit alors les mains pour les glisser sous son t-shirt; sa peau était exceptionnellement douce pour un garçon. Elle caressa un moment le bas de son dos puis remonta vers ses épaules. C'était chaud et très agréable, pour la jeune fille mais aussi pour son amant qui poussa des soupirs de contentement en laissant ses lèvres pour aller embrasser son cou. Entre deux baisers, il lui murmurait des mots passionnés. "Tu me rends fous Mari... Je t'aime tellement...tes mains sont si douces, si chaudes..."

Parce que les petites attentions de l'adolescent se faisaient de plus en plus délicates et sensuelles à la fois, elle laissât vite échapper de délicieux sons qui n'eurent pour effet que d'exciter davantage son partenaire. Elle passa ses mains du dos à son ventre, puis son torse. Adrien était étonnamment musclé pour un escrimeur. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce sport soit aussi intense mais bon, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle descendit les mains pour agripper le bas de son chandail et se décolla pour l'interroger d'un regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Tout allait comme sur des roulettes pour Adrien qui cru rêver au moment où Marinette lui demandait muettement si elle pouvait lui retirer son chandail. Avec un sourire presque trop grand, il opina et la suite ne se fit pas attendre. D'un geste rapide, elle lui retira le vêtement et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Savait-elle ce qu'elle lui faisait subir? Avait-elle conscience d'à quel point il la désirait? Peut-être devait-il s'en assurer avant que son excitation ne soit trop difficile à contrôler.

La jeune fille admira un instant le torse nu du garçon: la perfection était vraiment de ce monde. Sûrement à cause de son rôle de mannequin, Adrien n'avait aucun poil sur le torse et cela permettait à la demoiselle de contempler plus facilement ce corps de dieu. Face à un aussi beau spectacle, elle sentit son désir accroître d'un cran et alors qu'elle allait retourner caresser et embrasser son adonis, il posa les mains sur ses épaules pour freiner son geste.

Elle le regarda désarçonnée: il ne voulait plus d'elle? Quel était ce regard angoissé qu'il lui faisait présentement? "Mari... comment dire. Tu sais que si tu commences cela... et bien... je vais avoir beaucoup de misère à me contrôler. Je veux dire... je ne veux pas te brusquer mais... enfin si tu n'es pas prête, il vaut mieux ne pas aller plus loin... enfin... tu sais?"

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa lui fit dresser les poils dans la nuque. C'était un sourire séducteur, plein de défi et de désir. "J'aime bien savoir que je peux te faire perdre le contrôle."

Il n'en avait pas besoin de plus. Avant de retourner l'embrasser, il la défit à son tour de son chandail et l'envoya dans le même coin que le sien. Il l'admira un instant et retourna à son cou et ses épaules. La jeune fille lui donna un meilleur accès en jetant la tête par derrière avec un gémissement qui encouragea son copain à redoubler d'ardeur. Jamais, en pensant à cette soirée, il n'aurait cru que cela pourrait se produire.

Elle avait passé les mains dans son dos et plantait délicatement les ongles dans ses épaules. Enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, elle donna par le fait même un léger coup de bassin qui lui valu un râle de contentement chez son partenaire. Il n'était pas à moitié nu encore qu'il se demandait comment il allait se contenir. Se masturber en pensant à sa Lady ou sa compagne du moment était une chose, vivre quelque chose de concret avec l'une d'elle était infiniment plus exaltant et il avait peur que son corps ne le trahisse.

Il décida de porter toute son attention à satisfaire Marinette afin d'oublier momentanément ses propres besoin. Il alla détacher son soutien-gorge, non sans peine, et eut le souffle coupé devant un aussi beau spectacle. Il avait déjà vu des seins auparavant, évidemment, internet regorgeait d'images de la sorte. Mais devant lui, c'était "sa" poitrine, celle qu'il avait le droit d'embrasser, de caresser et elle était parfaite. La jeune fille eut un sourire gêné. "Dis donc, tu sais que c'est impoli de fixer comme ça."

"Tu as raison princesse, vaut mieux en profiter." Il en attrapa délicatement un dans une main, en caressa le bout du pouce, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner Marinette. Il la regarda en souriant puis de son autre main, fit subir le même sort au deuxième. Il approcha son visage doucement, et lécha du bout de la langue, le bouton déjà tendu. Il entreprit ensuite de l'embrasser, tentant d'en prendre le plus qui pouvait dans sa bouche, alors qu'il massait l'autre de sa main.

La demoiselle était aux anges. Le surnom que lui avait donné Adrien l'avait momentanément déstabilisée, mais elle se laissa vite emporter par les sensations divines qu'il lui apportait. Il n'était définitivement pas le temps de penser à Chat Noir. ADRIEN AGRESTE! Vous vous rendez compte? Elle jubilait intérieurement alors qu'elle se rappelait ce qu'elle faisait et surtout avec qui elle le faisait.

Pendant un long moment, le garçon partagea ses attentions entre les deux seins alors que sa compagne lui massait sensuellement le cuir chevelu, laissant échapper des soupirs et gémissements qui aliénaient son partenaire. Exacerbé par tant de sensations, elle décida qu'il lui en fallait plus; elle décida alors de se lever. Avant même qu'il ne puisse l'interroger, elle défit son jeans et le laissa tomber à ses chevilles. Elle s'en libéra et fit signe à l'adolescent de se lever. Un sourire béat sur le visage, il s'exécuta en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle ne brisa pas le contact visuel alors qu'elle s'attaquait maintenant au pantalon du garçon. Lorsqu'ils tombèrent aussi, elle ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un œil plus bas, avide d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait à travers un boxer qui semblait presque trop étriqué sous toute cette pression.

Se disant que le vêtement devait définitivement le faire souffrir, elle le retira aussi. Le pénis d'Adrien en sorti comme d'une boîte à surprise. Tendu et dur, il semblait presque l'appeler. Marinette ne put s'empêcher d'enrouler ses doigts autour et de le caresser doucement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette sensation: c'était très très doux, très très chaud. Le manipuler était agréable, excitant. Surtout lorsqu'elle remarqua la réaction de son propriétaire qui avait fermé les yeux de plaisirs et laissait échapper de douces manifestations de contentement en se léchant les lèvres.

La chaleur dans l'entrejambe de la demoiselle s'était intensifiée. Elle voulait ardemment sentir le membre de son compagnon en elle, il n y avait que cela qui lui semblait pouvoir la satisfaire. Elle le lâcha un moment pour retirer sa culotte. Elle donna une légère poussée sur les épaules du garçon pour qu'il retombe assis sur le divan, le pénis dressé, prêt à la pénétrer. Les yeux d'Adrien s'étaient assombris de désir, il anticipait ce qui arriverait, alors que Marinette avait empoigné son sexe et s'apprêtait à se positionner juste au-dessus.

C'est alors qu'il l'arrêta. "Attends Mari, je crois que ce serait mieux si, enfin, je portais une protection."

"Tu l'as déjà fait avant? Je veux dire pas que je veux savoir mais s'il y a eu personne d'autre... bien je suis sous contraception... et enfin... tu es mon premier et..."

Il l'arrêta en saisissant son menton pour s'emparer de ses lèvres tout en souriant. Quand il la relacha, il souffla. "Tu es ma première aussi."

Avec un discret soupir de soulagement, elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de lui en vouloir d'avoir couché avec d'autres filles, ils n'étaient pas ensembles après tout. Mais savoir qu'il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre, c'était un baume sur son cœur. "Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais ressentir le vrai truc... je veux dire… peau contre peau."

Il hocha la tête, de l'amour brillait dans ses yeux. Elle se repositionna doucement au-dessus de lui, dirigeant son pénis à son entrée et là, en lui rendant son regard, elle commença à descendre doucement. L'excitation qu'elle ressentait facilitait visiblement les choses. Bien que ses parois étaient étroites, la lubrification naturelle faisait en sorte que le pincement du à la première fois était beaucoup plus tolérable. Elle sentait, que "à froid" ça aurait été terriblement douloureux.

Le garçon était partagé entre l'extase et l'impatience. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il savait que la sensation qu'elle ressentait était probablement à l'opposé de la sienne. À un certain moment dans sa progression, il vit son visage se crisper alors que la demoiselle sentait que quelque chose s'était déchiré en elle.

"Mari, ça va?"

Elle avait stoppé net suite à cette sensation, mais la vive douleur s'estompait et la grimace de douleur du même coup. "Ça va, c'est passé."

Il lui fit un sourire canaille et alla lui souffler à l'oreille. "Je crois que je viens de te voler ta virginité." Elle le regarda avec des grands yeux; elle n'aurait jamais cru Adrien capable d'oser un tel commentaire. Il éclata de rire et elle l'imita rapidement, oubliant ainsi les petits désagréments qu'elle venait de ressentir.

Revenant de leur fou rire, elle termina la descente. Adrien ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. Il mit les mains sur les hanches et la consulta du regard. Elle répondit par un sourire et le jeune homme commença doucement à la soulever, laissant échapper un profond gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il la redescendait doucement. Il recommença, encore et encore dans un mouvement toujours plus rapide. Marinette l'aidait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec ses jambes mais alors que le débit s'accélérait, une sensation étrange commençait à poindre, une sensation qui semblait vouloir la monopoliser totalement. Elle n'avait pas conscience qu'elle avait cessé de bouger; elle laissait le garçon mener la danse, espérant que cela n'arrête pas avant que ce nouveau trouble n'atteigne son apogée.

Comme si le destin avait compris son souhait, au moment où elle ressentit l'explosion dans le bas de son ventre, criant désespérément son plaisir en se raidissant, Adrien se libérait aussi délicieusement de la pression en murmurant son nom. Ils reprirent leurs souffles et leurs esprits dans les bras l'un de l'autre, haletants et en sueur.

"Je t'aime Adrien."

"Je t'aime Marinette." Oh oui, il l'aimait et il en était plus certain que jamais. Ce n'était pas l'admiration aveugle pour sa partenaire qui, de par sa nature de superhéroïne, accomplissait des exploits hors du commun. C'était des sentiments puissants envers une fille qui, dans toute sa simplicité accomplissait des merveilles dans les petites choses du quotidien. Marinette était vraiment extraordinaire, sans superpouvoir, juste en tant qu'elle même avec sa personnalité enjoué et sa nature généreuse. Elle n'avait pas besoin du mystère de sa Lady pour gagner son cœur.

Sa Lady... S'il décidait de l'écarter de sa vie amoureuse, il ne pouvait cependant pas écarter Marinette des secrets qui l'entouraient. S'il souhaitait développer une vraie relation avec elle, il devait être honnête et s'assurer qu'elle serait à l'aise avec sa double vie. Après et seulement après cette révélation, il se sentirait à l'aise de débuter quelque chose de solide avec elle. Il avait déjà parlé de cette éventualité avec Plagg et le kwami, dans un rare élan de compassion, lui avait confirmé qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure option pour éviter crise de jalousie et querelle inutile. Il la décolla doucement et la regarda gravement.

"Mari... avant d'établir ou non si on est un couple, je dois absolument te dire quelque chose."

UN COUPLE? Marinette n'en aurait jamais espéré autant mais, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce serait la suite logique à cette soirée qui était tout sauf ordinaire. Et s'il devait vraiment être en couple, elle se demandait à présent si elle ne devrait pas avouer certains aspects de sa personnalité à son futur petit ami. Elle n'avait jamais pensé en parler à Tikki, elle aurait voulu avoir son opinion.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de sa compagne, il continua. " J'en ai parlé avec mon kwami et..."

"Kwami?" Les yeux de Marinette n'avaient jamais lancé autant de questions.

"Oui, je... je vais t'expliquer ce qu'est un kwami, tu vas tout comprendre mais je dois t'expliquer d'abord."

Elle sentait en état de choc mais lui donnait toute son attention. Un peu déconcerté, il continua tout de même. "Tu vois, j'ai une vie un peu compliqué. Il y a des moments où je dois m'absenter sans avertissement et je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que c'est pour me sauver de toi. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu aies à sans cesse te demander où je suis et pourquoi." Comme elle demeurait toujours muette, il en profita pour résumer sa pensée. " Enfin, avant de décider si tu veux toujours de moi, tu dois savoir que je suis Chat Noir."

Elle le savait, elle l'avait deviné dès qu'il avait dit le mot kwami. Cela ne pouvait être autre chose, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'était un kwami et elle ne connaissait que quatre personnes qui en possédaient un. Le gardien était l'un deux et Adrien ne pouvait raisonnablement pas être le papillon. En une fraction de seconde elle avait compris que celui qui se tenait devant elle, nu par-dessus le marché, était son compagnon de bataille, son fanfaron de chaton qui faisait toujours de mauvais jeux de mots. Elle n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'il avait dit par la suite, elle n'avait eu connaissance que des deux dernier mots: Chat noir.

"Chaton?" Elle était visiblement sous le choc.

De nervosité, il éclata de rire: "Oui, tu peux m'appeler Chaton si tu veux... malgré que Ladybug m'appelle déjà comme ça... enfin quand elle est de bon poil." Sa propre blague le fit rire de plus belle.

Par réflexe, elle se tapa le front de sa paume.

Son hilarité s'intensifia de plus belle face à cette réaction. "Elle fait cela aussi quand je fais une blague." Il parti alors dans un fou rire incontrôlable probablement alimenté par le stress qu'il vivait face à la révélation.

Pendant que son compagnon s'esclaffait, elle s'était emparé d'une couverture qui trainait à leur côté et s'y était emmitouflé en croisant les bras et lui jetant un air découragé. Quand les rires se firent moins violents, elle lui fit un regard éloquent, le sourcil levé. Elle utilisa alors son ton le plus Ladybug: "Chaton?"

Se remettant de ses émotions, il répondit par réflexe: "Oui ma Lady?"

Elle le laissa alors réaliser la portée de ses paroles. C'est après qu'il eut essuyé une larme perlant de ses yeux qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait enfin fait le lien. Impossible de ne pas se rendre à cette évidence alors qu'il la regardait avec effroi. "Ma Lady?"

Marinette hocha la tête pour répondre à sa question. "Je t'ai connu plus rapide Chaton."

L'expression du garçon se transforma en une de joie et il la rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit vivement à son baiser, jamais Chat Noir lui avait paru aussi séduisant... et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle l'avait souvent trouvé attirant. Elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en bataille, elle voulait sentir que les deux hommes de sa vie étaient bel et bien avec elle en ce moment.

Alors que les deux adolescents s'embrassaient et se caressaient encore et encore, la demoiselle sentit le sexe de son petit ami se réveiller de nouveau contre une de ses cuisses. Elle se pencha à son oreille. "2e round?"

"Et pourquoi pas?" Ils avaient trouvés quoi faire de leur soirée finalement. Et la matinée du lendemain serait tout aussi mouvementée au moment où Adrien trouverait Marinette dans la cuisine vêtu que de son propre t-shirt.

Mais revenons à cette soirée, après que les deux tourtereaux se soient endormis épuisés dans le lit de la jeune fille, au moment où Alya et Nino discutaient à nouveau de leur cas.

"Je me demande ce qu'ils font Mari et Adrien. T'en pense quoi Al?

La rousse éclata de rire. "Ces deux-là sont un cas désespéré, on sera chanceux s'ils ont seulement osé partager le même canapé pour écouter un film."


	3. Le privilège du champion

C'était une grande victoire; il savait qu'il en était capable mais il n'avait pas voulu y croire tant qu'il n'était pas monté sur le podium. Kim se promenait maintenant sur le site avec le sourire d'un champion, arborant fièrement sa médaille d'or alors qu'il rentrait à sa chambre pour se changer et retrouver ses parents.

Londres accueillait les jeux interuniversitaires européens et il s'était préparé toute l'année pour cette compétition. Ses parents repartaient le soir même pour aller continuer de vaquer à leurs occupations de tous les jours, mais lui devait rester jusqu'au gala récompensant les champions. Ses prochains jours seraient relativement solitaires, mais il pourrait les passer en assistant aux diverses compétitions, encourageant les élèves de son université et tranquillement, certains de ses copains seraient aussi bientôt libres de tout stress et prêts à faire la fête avec lui.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de penser à quel point il aurait voulu avoir une copine pour partager ce moment important avec lui. Pas qu'il n'était pas attirant, au contraire. Avec sa stature d'athlète, ses cheveux, qu'il laissait maintenant totalement noirs et en bataille, et ses yeux gris et espiègles, il avait tout pour plaire à la gente féminine. Mais son emploi du temps avait été tellement chargé dans les dernières années, que les seules filles qu'il côtoyait étaient des athlètes comme lui. Il n'avait rien contre les athlètes, au contraire, mais celles qui fréquentaient son université lui rappelaient trop Chloé; des filles distantes, gosses de riches, avec elles-mêmes comme seul intérêt.

Chloé... la seule fille avec qui il avait jamais été en couple; il y avait de quoi effaroucher un garçon. À partir du moment où il avait été évident qu'Adrien n'aurait jamais de yeux que pour sa Marinette, la fille du maire avait enfin commencé à lui démontrer de l'intérêt. Il aurait alors dû s'enfuir en courant, mais, comme elle avait toujours hanté ses rêves les plus fous, il s'était lancé tête première dans l'aventure et une longue et douloureuse relation de neuf mois en avait découlée.

Une longue et douloureuse relation où il avait fait office de serviteur pour mademoiselle la princesse à qui on ne pouvait rien refuser. Et si, au moins, il y avait eu compensation au niveau sexuel... Bien qu'elle prenait grand soin de son apparence, ce n'était en rien pour accomplir ce pourquoi le bon dieu avait fait les femmes si belles... attirer et exciter les garçons. Chloé était comme un bibelot de porcelaine, il ne fallait pas la brusquer, pas la décoiffer, pas froisser son linge, pas lui casser un ongle... Les interactions avec elle était plutôt froides, sans intérêt; il s'en était vite lassé. Kim était un passionné et un romantique avec de l'énergie à revendre; il aurait voulu que sa partenaire l'entraîne dans des relations animales, enflammées, avec des soupirs, de la sueur, des mots doux et séduisants à l'oreille. Mais Chloé? Animale? Passionnée? Elle en était tout le contraire.

Alors qu'il passait à côté du site de compétition de skate et roller, la voix de l'annonceur le tira de ses pensées.

"La prochaine concurrente: Mademoiselle Alix Kubdel du Paris Université Club."

Il s'arrêta net et chercha rapidement la demoiselle du regard. Il la trouva tout en haut de la rampe, fière et déterminée, se préparant à sa performance. D'où il était, il lui semblait qu'elle avait pris quelques pouces, mais elle conservait la silhouette dont il avait souvenir. Le départ sonna et elle se lança sans hésitation à l'attaque de la structure. Kim savait qu'elle avait toujours été à l'aise sur des rollers et qu'elle avait un penchant pour tout ce qui était sport extrême, mais la voir s'exécuter ainsi en une panoplie de figures plus compliquées les unes que les autres, le laissa sans voix.

Alix termina sa routine en s'arrêtant au haut de la rampe et elle retira son casque, laissant jaillir une chevelure blonde parsemée de quelques mèches roses qui dépassait un peu ses épaules. Cela, combiné à ses grands yeux bleus et fiers et ses joues rougies par l'excitation, lui conféraient une allure de déesse sur son piédestal.

Kim cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois pour se remettre de sa surprise. Elle avait été extraordinaire, elle mériterait sûrement des honneurs. Il consulta sur son téléphone l'horaire des compétitions, il devait absolument être présent pour la remise des médailles. Il trouva l'heure et procéda à un bref calcul mental. Moins d'une heure, il avait à peine le temps d'aller rejoindre ses parents et se préparer; valait mieux se dépêcher.

Alors qu'il tournait les talons et quittait au pas de course, Alix, du haut de la rampe, reconnu la silhouette contre laquelle elle avait si souvent compétitionné. Se pouvait-il que ce soit lui? Elle fût sortie de ses pensées par l'annonce de ses notes. Un sourire satisfait, elle sauta en bas de la rampe et alla rejoindre son entraîneur qui ne tenait plus en place.

Les deux derniers concurrents avaient terminés leurs exploits; le constat: Alix montait sur la deuxième marche du podium. Elle aurait bien aimé remporter les plus grands honneurs, mais une deuxième place, à travers toutes les universités de l'Europe, il y avait de quoi fêter. Et justement, en attendant la cérémonie de remise des médailles, elle et quelques-unes de ses comparses étaient en train de s'organiser une petite soirée pour bien arroser cette victoire.

Malgré l'euphorie et les projets qui découlaient de son incroyable performance, elle ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête la silhouette qu'elle avait brièvement aperçue au moment de terminer sa prestation. Elle aurait pu se tromper, bien sûr, après tout, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Kim, il arborait son éternel peignure irréprochable, tentant de plaire à mademoiselle la princesse qu'était Chloé Bourgeois. Le garçon qu'elle avait aperçu avait les cheveux plus foncés et ébouriffés. Enfin, si ça se trouvait, il s'était trouvé une autre demoiselle égocentrique à qui servir de pantin. Pourquoi se tracassait-elle avec son cas de toute façon?

"Hey Al! Tu t'amènes, ça va commencer."

Elle sursauta légèrement en sortant de sa rêverie mais repris vite ses esprits, elle allait recevoir la récompense tant attendue.

Kim avait réussi à écourter l'au revoir fait à ses parents et il se pressait maintenant pour ne pas arriver en retard à la cérémonie. Avec ce à quoi il avait assisté, impossible qu'Alix ne soit pas sur le podium. Et, selon son avis, elle méritait définitivement l'or. Il n'était pas très objectif, mais il n'en avait que faire, il ne comprenait pas encore qu'il se passait quelque chose en lui. Dans son esprit une seule chose comptait: la revoir.

Il arrivât au moment où on annonçait son nom: une deuxième place. Il regardât la demoiselle grimper fièrement la marche avec son fidèle sourire provocateur. La regarder ainsi le ramenait au collège; lui vint une envie irrésistible de monter là-haut et la défier, comme au bon vieux temps. Sans avertir, elle tourna le regard vers lui et son expression passa de provocatrice à gentiment machiavélique. C'en était fini de lui, il était irrémédiablement sous le charme. Tout au long du protocole, il ne put détacher les yeux d'Alix; mais il semblait que d'un coup, son attitude avait changée.

Au moment de grimper sur le podium, Alix sentit qu'une présence requérait son attention dans la foule. Elle ne pouvait, pour l'instant, assouvir sa curiosité car on lui présentait médaille et fleurs, mais, dès que le représentant était passé à la médaillée d'or, elle tournât son regard vers la droite. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien Kim et il était dans la foule à l'acclamer... elle. Elle ne pût empêcher le sentiment de victoire. À moins que... Vint les doutes au sujet de sa présence à ce moment. Pourquoi viendrait-il applaudir les exploits d'une fille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis le collège? Il y avait sûrement une autre raison... une autre fille. Elle jetât un regard circulaire pour évaluer qui pourrait aspirer au titre. La médaillée de bronze faisait une candidate potentielle; avec son teint de porcelaine et ses ongles vernis, elle n'avait jamais concordé avec le monde plus "cool" de sa discipline.

Mais Kim la regardait elle... Elle ne devait pas se faire d'idées, c'était sûrement par curiosité; évaluant, comme elle l'avait fait, le travail du temps sur une ancienne camarade de classe.

La cérémonie se terminant, elle descendit de son piédestal pour aller rejoindre ses proches qui étaient tous venus la féliciter. Elle accepta accolades et bises avec le sourire aux lèvres mais un air plutôt absent. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était voir vers qui Kim s'était dirigé. Une fois libérée des étreintes de tout un chacun, elle jeta un œil autour d'elle, passant au radar les plus belles filles pour voir laquelle était à son bras, à commencer par la médaillée de bronze bien sûr. Pas de Kim en vue. Elle osa un regard vers l'endroit où elle l'avait vu plus tôt, il y était toujours et c'est elle qu'il fixait.

À partir du moment où elle était descendue du podium, le coureur avait perdu Alix de vue. Elle était plongée dans une marée d'individus qui la serraient dans leurs bras et l'embrassaient pour la féliciter. Il se demanda à ce moment où pouvait bien être son copain dans toute cette foule. Il passa les minutes suivantes à lorgner dans cette direction, tentant d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une brève vision de son ancienne camarade de classe. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre, même si, secrètement, il l'avait espéré. Lorsqu'Alix se libéra de ses admirateurs, il la vit ausculter les environs avant de poser le regard sur lui. Puis, elle s'engageât dans sa direction.

Sans savoir pourquoi, la nervosité s'empara de lui. Il n'avait jamais réagi ainsi en présence d'Alix par le passé, pourquoi cette fois sentait-il qu'il allait passer pour un idiot? Plus elle s'approchait, plus il lui semblait que la température avait augmentée. C'est quand elle s'arrêta devant lui avec un sourire narquois qu'il comprit qu'elle l'avait inconsciemment piégé; cette fille devait absolument être la sienne.

"Alors?" Lui lançât-elle d'office.

Il fût pris de court par la question. "Alors quoi?"

"Une deuxième place. Tu crois pouvoir faire mieux?"

Elle réveilla l'instinct en lui, elle allait le payer cher. "Pas mal la deuxième place. Mais, je ne crois pas faire mieux."

Pendant un instant, le sourire de la demoiselle s'élargit davantage.

"Je SAIS que j'ai fait mieux." Du coup, il sortit la médaille d'or qu'il gardait sous son pull et lui brandi sous le nez. Il nageait en pleine extase, il menait le score: 1-0 Kim.

Mais la demoiselle ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant, elle trouverait sûrement une occasion de se venger. En attendant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté. Elle était fière qu'un garçon aussi canon soit là spécialement pour elle, elle était fière de réaliser qu'elle avait le pouvoir de le faire rougir et elle était fière de savoir que ce même jeune homme était le champion de sa catégorie. Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir, elle était impressionnée de ses prouesses et son attirance envers lui n'en était qu'amplifiée. Elle se sentait, par contre, aussi coupable: coupable de se sentir facilement séduite par un garçon, coupable d'être la proie d'une telle faiblesse, coupable de penser que Kim pourrait réellement avoir le pouvoir de la blesser et ce, après un seul et insignifiant regard.

"Alors, il semble que je sois loin derrière le grand Kim... Après tout, une simple deuxième place... et en roller en plus. C'est pas comme si je détenais la même position en course et..."

"Arrêtes, tu fais des trucs carrément hallucinants avec tes rollers."

La belle occasion qui se présentait, elle ne devait pas la laisser passer. "Oh, je te rassure, pas juste avec mes rollers."

Suite à quoi, elle lui fit un sourire démoniaque et le laissât en plan alors que lui déglutissait difficilement. Le score était nul et elle ne le savait que trop bien. Avant de quitter définitivement, elle lança par-dessus son épaule. "En passant, si tu veux fêter tout ça, le Merlin ce soir dix heure. Moi, j'y serai."

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec un déhanchement involontaire qui n'échappa définitivement pas à l'athlète, ce dernier se léchait les lèvres avec une seule pensée en tête : il serait à cette fameuse soirée

Il tournait en rond, seul dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé avec ses parents les deux dernières nuits. Mais là, il n'y avait plus personne avec qui tuer le temps en attendant que dix heures sonnent enfin. Les copains présents sur le site devaient encore rester frais et dispos pour leurs propres compétitions, pas question pour eux de faire la fête ce soir. Il consulta l'heure pour la vingtième fois dans les trente dernières minutes. Il tapa même sur l'écran pensant qu'il avait dû dérailler. Bon sang que le temps passait lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Encore une heure avant de sortir de cette chambre beaucoup trop grande et vide. Il y avait plus d'une heure qu'il était prêt et il commençait à croire qu'il devrait retourner à la douche tellement il était nerveux.

Il ne se comprenait plus; c'était simplement Alix, il avait passé ses années de collège à la côtoyer et à la défier. Il est vrai qu'à l'époque, elle n'avait pas la même silhouette, les courbes, le visage plus mature, les grandes jambes musclées. Elle l'avait vraiment ensorcelé d'un seul regard. Il devait se calmer avant d'aller la rejoindre. Le bar du lobby aurait sûrement quelque chose d'assez fort pour apaiser ses nerfs.

Deux whiskys et une conversation avec un collègue plus tard, il réalisa dans un mélange de joie et de nervosité qu'il était temps d'aller à la rencontre de la patineuse. Il avait même un peu de retard.

Alix avait convaincue ses camarades d'arriver un peu plus tôt à la boîte qu'elles avaient choisie. Mauvaise idée, les minutes à attendre sans savoir si Kim allait se présenter était une vraie torture. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour passer le temps était de boire et danser, danser et boire, jetant sans cesse un œil à la porte pour voir si elle n'apercevrait pas la silhouette du garçon apparaître. Mais l'heure du rendez-vous n'était pas encore arrivée. Attends, un rendez-vous? Était-ce vraiment un rendez-vous? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle réalisait qu'elle avait beaucoup plus d'attente qu'elle ne le devrait. Premièrement, il n'avait pas confirmé qu'il viendrait. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il avait probablement d'autres projets de fêtes pour sa propre victoire. Et puis, elle lui avait dit dix heures, elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit là avant.

Elle retourna au bar, se commander une troisième bière. Jetant un œil à l'heure, elle évalua qu'au moment de la terminer, il devrait y être. Et s'il ne venait pas... l'éventualité ne lui plaisait guère mais au moins, elle ne manquerait pas de bières. En attendant, une de ses bonnes copines était venue la trouver pour lui montrer une de leurs compagnes qui se faisait draguer par un lanceur de poids allemand. Toutes deux accoudées au bar, elles observaient le couple en riant, se méritant des regards assassins de la jeune fille en question qui semblait vouloir être ailleurs.

Avec une telle distraction, Alix se rendit compte que sa bière était vide et qu'il était passé dix heures depuis un bon moment. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Kim. Avec une moue résignée, elle se tourna pour commander une autre bouteille. Il ne viendrait pas, c'était évident. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve? Le temps de recevoir sa commande et elle se tourna pour constater que deux jeunes hommes étaient venus faire connaissance avec elle et sa copine. Et puis, tant pis, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait souhaité mais il fallait faire avec ce qu'on avait. Tant qu'il y avait de la bière et ses copines, elle surmonterait sa déception… enfin, elle l'espérait.

Kim arriva au bar avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Bien sûr, dans ce genre de soirée, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'heure à respecter, mais il venait, selon lui, de gâcher de précieuses minutes avec la demoiselle. Aussitôt passé les portes, il la chercha du regard. Mais, lorsqu'il la trouva, ce qu'il vit était loin de lui plaire. Elle était au bar avec une de ses copines et deux jeunes hommes relativement attirants dont les intentions semblaient tout à fait claires. En regardant de plus près, il reconnut l'un d'eux comme étant le médaillé d'argent de sa discipline et c'est celui-là qui faisait du plat à Alix.

Il savait que sa réaction était démesurée mais il ne pouvait empêcher la jalousie de s'emparer de lui. S'il avait eu les idées claires, il aurait remarqué qu'Alix avait l'air tout sauf intéressée par la conversation de son prétendant. Il aurait aussi vu qu'au moment où il avait osé lui touché subtilement le bras, elle l'avait repoussé sans ménagement.

Elle s'ennuyait ferme avec le prétentieux qui discutait avec elle. Il n'avait aucun charme, était plutôt commun et lorsqu'il s'était vanté de sa médaille d'argent, elle avait tout de suite compris avec un sentiment de victoire que c'était le plus proche rival de Kim. Du même coup, repenser au coureur lui pinça le cœur. Au même moment, sa copine lui donna un coup de coude et se pencha à son oreille. "Alix, à trois heures y'a un mec super mignon qui te regarde depuis deux bonnes minutes."

Elle ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions au moment de tourner la tête, mais si c'était bien celui qu'elle attendait, la cinquième bière de sa soirée risquait de la faire passer pour une belle idiote. Elle ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de sourire quand elle l'aperçut. Il lui répondit immédiatement et ce premier contact visuel lui fit chaud au cœur. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui lui faisait la conversation pour se rendre compte avec satisfaction qu'il n'avait rien manqué de son interaction avec le médaillé d'or. L'air qu'il eut lui confirma qu'il avait compris le message. Il tapa sur l'épaule de son ami et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille avant d'abdiquer et de s'éloigner.

Il était parti bien avant que Kim ne rejoigne Alix. La demoiselle émoussée pas l'alcool ne put s'empêcher de l'accueillir comme toute bonne Française de ce nom, avec peut-être même un peu plus de sensualité. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et lui fit deux bises chaleureuses en lui glissant à l'oreille: «Je ne t'attendais plus."

Il sentit un frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds alors qu'elle se décollait avec un petit air coquin. En voyant l'air hébété de son interlocuteur, elle savait qu'elle avait pris la tête de cette compétition silencieuse.

"Tu veux une bière? Je te l'offre."

"Arrête, c'est au mec d'offrir à boire."

"Bienvenue au 21e siècle!" Elle se tourna pour passer commande, laissant tout le loisir à l'athlète de contempler sa silhouette. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux défaits et portait une camisole noire qui arrivait à peine jusqu'à son jeans à taille basse. Chacun de ses mouvements laissaient entrevoir la peau crème de ses hanches où il y avait un tatouage. Il osa soulever discrètement le bas du vêtement pour jeter un œil à l'œuvre d'art: il s'agissait d'un cœur avec des ailes d'anges et des cornes de de diables. La queue du malin partait de la base et formait un signe d'infini.

Alix était parfaitement consciente du geste de son ami mais elle le laissa faire. Elle trouvait la caresse grisante, elle souhaitait presque qu'il appuie un peu plus son geste. En se retournant vers lui, la bouteille à la main, elle l'interrogea. "Tu aimes?"

"C'est carrément sexy!" Il tendit de nouveau la main vers sa hanche pour admirer le dessin. Ceci étant fait, il ne la retira plus et elle ne lui demanda pas non plus de prendre ses distances. De son pouce, il caressait doucement la mince parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui lancer un regard d'avertissement, lui faire une remarque cinglante ou simplement arrêter le geste. Elle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Pour être totalement franche, elle souhaitait presqu'il pose son autre main de l'autre côté. Malgré les années, elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise avec lui; c'était comme si leur dernière rencontre remontait à la veille.

Au fil des bières et des conversations, les deux jeunes gens se rapprochaient malgré eux. Il avait maintenant les deux mains sur les hanches de la patineuse et elle caressait son torse du bout des doigts. Dans un coin, les copines d'Alix les observaient, se demandant à quel moment ils allaient enfin s'embrasser; cela semblait maintenant qu'une question de minutes.

Alix reposa sa bouteille vide sur le bar derrière elle avant de passer les mains autour du cou de Kim. «Alors? Comment se fait-il qu'un médaillé d'or de course ait le temps de fêter ma timide 2e place au lieu de ses grands honneurs."

"Les mecs de mon université ont pas eu leur compé encore."

"Et ta famille?"

"Ils sont repartis cet aprem."

Avec un air séducteur, elle traça du doigt, une ligne du cou à son nombril en suivant le geste des yeux. "Alors tu as la chambre pour toi seul?"

Il opina en avalant avec peine.

"C'est intéressant."

Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits, il ne devait pas la laisser mener de la sorte. "Tu as quelque chose en tête?"

"Tu voudrais bien." Il avait commencé à baisser la tête et elle rapprochait son visage du sien.

"Comme si tu ne voulais pas aussi." Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'espace entre leurs lèvres et ils se toisaient du regard, ne voulant pas être celui qui flanche et embrasse l'autre en premier.

"Et alors? Je suis une fille avec des besoins face à un mec particulièrement canon."

"J'ai bien entendu canon? Comme dans, tu aimerais bien que ces grandes mains habiles t'agrippent fermement et te colle contre le corps d'un vrai de vrai de mec pour te faire vivre des sensations que jamais personne ne t'as fait vivre."

"C'est bien ce que je voulais dire. Mais t'en fais pas, je te laisserai pas en reste." Elle descendit doucement une main vers son ventre et pris le chemin de sa cuisse. "J'ai quelques petits trucs pour te satisfaire aussi." Elle arrêta avant d'atteindre l'aine et le regarda droit dans les yeux en disant. "Et j'aimerais bien goûter à chaque centimètre de ce corps musclé." Elle se lécha alors la lèvre inférieure et c'en était fini de lui. Il franchit les derniers centimètres pour aller l'embrasser langoureusement.

Elle sourit dans le baiser, sachant qu'elle avait remporté ce round. De toute façon, elle se doutait qu'aucun des deux ne seraient perdants ce soir-là. Il avait commencé à promener ses mains de haut en bas sur ses flancs et la main qu'elle avait posée sur sa cuisse alla rejoindre l'autre dans le cou de son partenaire. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement qui n'échappa pas au garçon. Il introduit sa langue dans la bouche de la patineuse et oh seigneur, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Alix n'avait pas vécu d'échange aussi torride depuis... enfin, elle n'avait jamais connu rien de tel. Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas remarqué Kim au collège?

Il se défit d'elle pour reprendre son souffle et en profita pour descendre les mains sur ses fesses. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le barman qui lui servait un regard d'avertissement.

"Je suppose que de continuer ici serait indécent. Tu comptes toujours me suivre à ma chambre."

"Essaie de m'en empêcher."

"C'est un beau défi mais je ne le relèverai pas celui-là."

Il l'a pris par la main pour l'entraîner avec lui vers la sortie. Elle se tourna brièvement pour signaler son départ de la main à ses copines. Ces dernières la regardaient presqu'avec envie au moment où elle franchit la porte avec un des athlètes les plus mignons qu'elles avaient vu depuis le début de la compétition.

Le trajet se faisait aisément à pied, à peine cinq minutes. Mais les tourtereaux avaient leur façon bien à eux d'étirer le plaisir. Enivré par l'alcool et le désir, ils ne pouvaient pratiquement pas faire deux pas sans s'arrêter pour s'embrasser de nouveau ou agacer l'autre avec un geste sensuel. Dans un parc, le garçon appuya délicatement le dos de la jeune fille sur un tronc d'arbre et pressa son corps contre le sien pour l'embrasser longuement, passant ses mains sous sa camisole pour caresser sa peau douce. Sa partenaire ne put ignorer le renflement qui pressait sa cuisse; elle glissa une main entre eux pour aller caresser ce point précis. Elle en récolta un gémissement entêtant, étouffé par le baiser.

Avant de continuer leur chemin, il la regarda avec avidité. "Vaudrait mieux qu'on se rende au plus vite parce que si tu recommences ça, je te fais l'amour ici même."

"Tu n'oserais pas."

Il évalua un instant la situation, se faire mettre au défi par Alix avait été un de ses petits plaisirs au collège. Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, il aperçut des gendarmes à un autre coin de rue.

"À Paris, je l'aurais fait. Mais inutile de se mettre dans le pétrin à l'étranger." Il fit un signe de tête vers les policiers.

"Bon... d'accord, disons que j'accepte l'excuse."

Il la saisit par la taille pour l'entraîner de nouveau et marcha alors d'un pas plus rapide. Il ne croyait pas à sa chance, il l'avait elle, pour lui. Elle était magnifique, toujours aussi frondeuse avec un air séducteur en plus de son caractère compétitif, cette nuit s'annonçait tout sauf ennuyeuse. La jeune fille sourit en remarquant l'air déterminé du garçon.

"Tu as hâte d'arriver on dirait."

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder dans les yeux. "T'as pas idée. Tu... tu es carrément canon Alix, tu es belle, tu es sexy..."

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser qui s'éternisa encore une fois. Lorsqu'il donna un coup de hanche contre elle, elle se détacha et lui fit son air le plus espiègle. "Dis donc, tu crois pouvoir te retenir longtemps."

"Hey, je t'ai promis de la qualité, je te donnerai de la qualité. Je suis un mec entraîné."

Le sourire de la fille s'élargit, ça ça pouvait réellement porter à confusion. "Ah bon... entraîné? Tu as beaucoup de partenaire d'entraînement comme ça?"

Ses yeux agrandirent. "Non non non... pas ce genre d'entraînement."

Elle éclata de rire devant la détresse du garçon. Soulagé, il la rapprocha de lui avec un sourire très peu modeste. "Ce corps de rêve ne se prête pas à la première venue."

"Ce corps de rêve? Vraiment?" Elle l'embrassa brièvement.

"Attend un peu de voir." Il lui retourna le geste.

"Ah ça pour attendre... on arrive bientôt?"

Il tourna la tête pour évaluer leur position et son expression se transforma en une de joie. "C'est juste là." Il pointait l'édifice de l'autre côté de la rue.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend?"

Main dans la main, ils traversèrent la rue en courant et en riant. Dans l'ascenseur, il l'avait acculé au mur pour pouvoir lui embrasser le cou et les épaules. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle dû lui rappeler qu'il fallait rejoindre la chambre. Sortant la carte de sa poche arrière, il déverrouilla la porte d'un air victorieux et aussitôt celle-ci refermée derrière eux, il la soulevât de terre en l'embrassant pour l'entraîner vers le lit.

Il la déposa délicatement et sans attendre un instant de plus retira son propre chandail. Peau contre peau, c'est comme ça qu'il voulait être avec elle... et rapidement. La demoiselle retint brièvement son souffle devant le spectacle... il n'avait pas exagéré, il avait réellement un corps de rêve. Et ce corps était tout pour elle... enfin, au moins pour cette soirée. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant à ce qui l'attendait.

"Hey n'abime pas ces jolies lèvres." Il se pencha et posa les mains chaque côté d'elle pour venir l'embrasser de nouveau. Il laissa ensuite sa bouche pour s'attaquer à sa mâchoire, puis son cou et ses épaules. Ses mains avaient rejoint le bas de la camisole et il se releva doucement en la consultant du regard.

"Je peux?"

"Tu veux rire? Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends bon sang."

Il éclata de rire et elle s'assit pour lui faciliter la tâche. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans son seul soutien-gorge, il la recoucha doucement mais se redressa pour la contempler.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je te regarde."

"Tu plaisantes?"

"Non, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau."

"Arrête de te moquer."

"Je ne me moque pas."

En effet, il ne pouvait être plus sincère. Le corps d'Alix n'en était pas un frêle de poupée quasi anorexique comme celui de Chloé, elle n'avait pas non plus la poitrine plus modeste de certaines athlètes surentraînées. Alix avait des courbes invitantes, pleines sans être trop charnue et on voyait ses muscles se dessinés sur son ventre. Et comme elle n'avait pas la grandeur interminable des mannequins, elle n'en avait pas non plus les formes rachitiques. Il ne se lassait pas de la contempler.

"Alors t'as fini de me fixer comme ça?"

"Hun?"

Avec un soupir de gentille exaspération, elle se releva et lui agrippa les épaules pour l'entraîner avec elle. Il stoppa sa chute en posant les mains sur le lit et de nouveau, leurs lèvres se joignirent.

Alors qu'il passait une main dans son dos, il alla embrasser son ventre, passant tout près de son bassin, récoltant soupirs et frissons au passage. D'un simple geste du pouce et de l'index, il lui défit son soutien-gorge. Soyons clair, il n'avait pas réalisé cet exploit parce qu'il avait fréquenté plusieurs femmes. Disons qu'en bon compétiteur, Kim se faisait un point d'honneur de remporter chacune de ses batailles, même celle avec une banale pièce de vêtement. Il avait donc étudié et pratiqué jusqu'à ce qu'aucun type de soutien-gorge ne lui résiste longtemps.

Le bout de tissus hors de nuire, il remonta doucement ses attentions à ces deux boules de chaires crèmes qui l'appelaient. Alix ne pouvait que jouer dans ses cheveux alors qu'il donnait toute son attention au territoire nouvellement découvert. Il expérimenta de plusieurs façons : ses lèvres, ses mains, ses doigts sa langue, tous furent mis à contribution pour satisfaire sa compagne.

Mais la demoiselle en voulait plus et maintenant qu'il s'était installé sur le lit avec elle, elle avait accès à beaucoup plus. Elle étira lentement les bras vers la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Kim. Au moment où il comprit ce qu'elle voulait, il ne perdit pas de temps. En jeune homme impatient qu'il était, il détacha et retira rapidement son pantalon avant de s'occuper de celui d'Alix.

Il se repositionna au-dessus d'elle à quatre patte, la regardant avec un sourire que lui seul pouvait faire. "Tu es prise au piège."

"Tu crois?"

Avec une force dont il ne la croyait pas capable, elle réussit à échanger les positions. Alors qu'il allait protester, elle lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres.

"Laisse-toi faire. "

Avec le ton qu'elle avait utilisé, il n'avait aucune envie de l'arrêter. Ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux le fit frémir d'anticipation. C'était une vraie démone. Et s'il ne réussissait finalement pas à durer très longtemps? Il n'avait jamais eu à composer avec une telle tentatrice. Mais non, il ne devait pas perdre la face, c'était Alix après tout, il n'en entendrait jamais la fin. Mais... mais... qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait.

"Et merde Alix..."

Elle avait glissé sa main dans son boxer pour en ressortir son membre plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et là, après un sourire qui ne laissait présager rien de bon, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur le bout, pour ensuite en prendre une bonne partie dans sa bouche.

"Alix... et merde... Alix." Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prononcer son nom alors qu'elle s'affairait sur son sexe qu'elle prenait toujours un peu plus profondément, s'aidant de ses mains pour le satisfaire et de sa langue pour varier les plaisirs. Après un moment de cette douce torture, elle le laissa un moment pour le narguer.

"Tu tiendras pas 2 minutes de plus de cette façon."

Elle vint pour retourner à la tâche mais il la stoppa net. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'il avait repris les dessus.

"Oh que non, j'ai l'intention de te faire voir des étoiles. » En l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait retiré son boxer et la culotte de sa partenaire. Il atteint son pantalon pour aller y prendre un préservatif. Il l'embrassa pour la distraire alors que d'une main il enfila le condom sur son organe.

Quand elle put parler, elle lui souffla à l'oreille. "Tu crois être capable de tenir ta promesse?"

"Tu veux parier."

« Plusieurs mecs peuvent me donner un orgasme… mais deux… »

« Pari tenu. »

Sans avertir il s'enfonça en elle d'un coup puis s'arrêta. Elle laissa échappé un cri de plaisir qui excitât son partenaire.

"Merde Kim... c'était quoi ça?"

"Tu veux que j'arrête ou que je recommence?"

"Continue merde... n'arrête pas… n'arrête plus jamais."

"Tes désirs sont des ordres."

Il commençât alors à se mouvoir en elle, de façon sauvage, avec toute l'énergie dont il était capable. Chloé avait toujours été princesse quand il s'agissait de relations intimes, tout était lent calculé, doux... beaucoup trop doux. Avec Alix, c'était différent. Elle criait son nom alors qu'il s'enfonçait sans répit en elle, toujours plus rapidement. Il l'a fit jouir une première fois, elle avait passé les mains dans son dos et enfoncé les ongles dans sa chair. Il adorait; pour lui, c'était comme cela que ce devait être; dynamique, avec de la sueur et des cris de plaisirs.

Alix nageait en pleine extase; ce garçon savait comment la satisfaire. Elle avait eu sa part de jeunes hommes trop bons qui souhaitaient être doux et romantiques. Mais, pour elle, rien n'égalait l'ardeur déchainée de Kim. Il était viril dans ses gestes et dégageait la puissance. Elle sentait que plus personne d'autre ne serait en mesure de la satisfaire réellement après cette nuit-là. Elle pourrait endurer des heures de ce traitement sans s'en lasser et le garçon semblait inépuisable.

Mais lui sentait que sa fin était proche et il ne pouvait pas perdre cette partie. Il voulait la satisfaire totalement, pas juste pour l'honneur, mais surtout parce que cette fille était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Bientôt il étendit la main pour rejoindre ses parties intimes. Doucement, il commençât à caresser son clitoris en des mouvements circulaires du pouce.

"Kim, bon sang, tu veux ma mort. Ahhhh!"

"Je veux le contrôle. Je veux la victoire. Tu le sais ça Al."

Oh que oui, elle le savait. Étonnamment, cela l'excitait davantage; l'excitait à un point que ces simples mots eurent pour effet de l'amener encore plus rapidement vers l'extase. Les spasmes, les frissons, les cris, tout cela ne faisait aucun doute : il venait de gagner la partie. Comme récompense il se laissa aller à son propre plaisir. Au moment de se libérer, il entoura Alix de ses bras, l'étreignit puissamment et cacha sa tête dans son cou pour crier à son tour sa jouissance d'une simple syllabe. "Al!"

Épuisé, il roula à ses côtés en laissant sa tête collée à son épaule. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles à reprendre leurs souffles, tous deux totalement satisfaits. Puis, Alix tourna la tête vers la table de chevet et remarquât la médaille d'or qui s'y trouvait.

"Alors? Impatient de ramener cette médaille à Paris."

Il releva la tête pour la regarder avec tendresse. "J'ai beaucoup plus important à ramener à Paris. J'ai remporté bien plus que l'or aujourd'hui."

"Ah oui?"

"Ouais, tu es carrément la plus remarquable de mes victoires Al. "


	4. L'appel des sens

Il ne voulait pas écouter leur conversation, mais depuis qu'Adrien avait commencé à rendre visite à Marinette le soir en tant que son alter-égo, il avait, sans le savoir, les oreilles toujours à l'affut des confidences de l'adolescente envers sa meilleure copine. Il faut dire en sa faveur, que son rôle de superhéros le dotait de sens un peu plus aiguisés que la normale, même sans le costume. Ces deux facteurs firent en sorte qu'il ne manqua rien de ce que la demoiselle raconta cette soirée-là alors qu'ils étaient avec Alya et Nino, en route pour le cinéma. Il écoutait tout de même d'une oreille la conversation de son meilleur pote, mais ce qui se passait à l'arrière était beaucoup plus intéressant.

« Tu sais Mari, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu as dix-neuf ans et tu n'as pas laissé un homme te toucher encore. Pas étonnant que tes hormones crient famine. »

« Arrête, c'est peut-être juste ce que j'ai mangé. »

« Vraiment Mari, tu me fais trop rire. J'ai jamais entendu qu'une indigestion pouvait déclencher ce ...genre de réaction à ...cet endroit. J'espère que tu as des sous-vêtements de rechange. »

« Tu sais que t'es pas drôle, là. »

« Sérieusement, il faudrait vraiment que tu te tapes un mec. Peut-être que… enfin, tu sais qui, accepterait de te dépanner. » Elle avait dit cela avec un signe de tête vers les garçons qui marchaient devant elles.

« ALYA! Non! J'ai fait une croix sur lui de toute façon. Après tout, il peut avoir la fille qu'il veut et il doit en profiter largement. »

Adrien, de son côté, n'avait aucune idée de qui elles pouvaient bien parler. L'individu en question semblait plutôt comblé de pouvoir ainsi se taper conquête par-dessus conquête, mais son cœur cria victoire face à la défaite de ce rival qui n'en était plus un. Il ne l'enviait pas du tout: avoir toutes les filles de la terre ne valait rien si on ne pouvait avoir Ladybug... ou tout récemment dans la tête du modèle, Marinette. Il s'était réservé pour l'une d'elles au grand désespoir de son meilleur ami qui aurait bien aimé le voir profiter de son statut de mannequin.

« Il te reste toujours une option. »

« C'est hors de question. »

« Arrête, il se pointe pas à ton balcon que pour tes beaux yeux, je suis certaine qu'il n'attend que cela. »

« C'est un gentleman. »

« C'est un garçon quand même, et l'habit moulant, le corps de rêve, le statut de superhéros, pas étonnant que tes hormones te donnent du fil à retordre. Ton corps te cris de te laisser tenter ma belle. Laisse donc le gros matou t'amener au paradis. »

« Tu fais de la projection là. »

« Ne tourne pas le projecteur sur moi, je suis parfaitement comblée de ce côté. »

Marinette ne souhaitait vraiment pas que la conversation se tourne vers les exploits de Nino. Alya n'était pas très discrète quant à sa vie sexuelle, pas avec elle en tout cas. Elle avait le don de mettre sa meilleure copine mal à l'aise et bien sincèrement cela l'amusait. Marinette elle, ne voyait rien de drôle à tout cela. En fait, elle se sentait à part face à ce monde dont elle ne connaissait rien et au fond d'elle-même, elle enviait un peu sa copine.

Mais, Chat Noir? Voulait-elle vraiment se donner à un garçon qui avait dû en connaître des centaines avant elle. Il avait toujours été respectueux et galant avec elle, il n'avait même jamais insinué dans ses gestes ou ses paroles qu'il voulait avoir ce genre de relation avec elle. Mais elle savait qu'Alya avait raison, il ne dirait probablement pas non. C'était un charmeur après tout.

"De toute façon, il ne doit pas attendre après moi."

"J'en suis pas si sûre."

"Arrête. C'est de Chat noir qu'on parle, le plus grand flirt de Paris."

"Tu es certaine de ce que tu dis."

"Tu pourrais me prouver le contraire."

Alya ne savait pas quoi répondre mais son instinct lui disait que le superhéros en avait réellement après sa copine et que ses sentiments étaient sincères. Elle ne serait pas surprise d'apprendre que le félin était toujours puceau. Il n'avait pas été choisi pour rien, un cœur en or devait se cacher dans la poitrine du Dieu de la destruction. Un Dieu... pour la journaliste, il en avait définitivement le corps.

Le principal intéressé était sous le choc; Marinette avait tout faux, Chat noir était loin d'être le Don Juan qu'elle semblait se figurer. Bien au contraire, il n'avait jamais seulement goûté aux douces lèvres d'une femme. À ses yeux, que deux déesses pourraient à jamais satisfaire son idéal. Savoir que l'une d'elle le prenait pour un tombeur à deux sous l'ébranlait.

« Hey mec, tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit. »

Pour être totalement honnête, Adrien avait cessé de porter attention au moment où Chat Noir avait fait son entrée dans la conversation des demoiselles. Elles avaient depuis changé de sujet mais il était resté accroché à l'image que se faisait Marinette de son alter-égo.

"Dis Nino, Mari, tu sais pourquoi elle est toujours célibataire?"

Nino eut l'air d'hésiter un instant, mais il jeta un œil derrière eux pour s'assurer que les filles ne l'entendraient pas et baissa le ton pour informer son ami.

"Ok mon pote, je te dis mais c'est juste parce que c'est de l'histoire ancienne et tu dois quand même faire comme si tu savais rien, compris?"

"Oui... Bien sûr."

"Mari avait ce méga béguin pour toi. Mais bon, Alya dit que c'est du passé. Et là, si elle a quelqu'un d'autre en vue, ça je peux pas te dire mon pote."

"Oooookkaaayyyy." Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comme Nino et lui n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, le DJ compris que son ami avait besoin de réfléchir un peu à cette révélation. Il mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et laissa Adrien à ses pensées.

Le jeune homme était sous le choc: elle avait le béguin pour lui. Avait était le mot clé à retenir. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais rien dit? Non plus important, pourquoi s'était-elle désintéressée? Attends une minute, le mec sur qui elle avait fait une croix, celui qui devait se taper pleins de filles... elle ne pensait tout de même pas que... Non non non! Chat Noir puis ensuite lui, elle le voyait vraiment comme un dragueur de première.

Il se tourna discrètement pour jeter un œil aux demoiselles derrière lui. Pas assez discrètement... Alya ne manqua rien du geste du garçon qui regardait son amie avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Elle se mit automatiquement en mode entremetteuse; ces deux-là avaient besoin de proximité.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à destination et, après une brève discussion sur le choix du film, ils achetèrent les billets et les collations avant de se diriger vers la salle. Alya accrocha Nino avant qu'ils ne rentrent.

"Ne pose pas de question et entre le premier dans la rangée."

"Euh... okay babe."

Nino prit les devants et choisit une rangée au hasard. Il y entra et Alya le suivit de près en lui murmurant. "Ne laisse pas de place de l'autre côté."

Il hocha la tête et s'arrêta au dernier banc libre. Il savait par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas questionner les plans d'Alya. De plus, il était évident qu'elle ne souhaitait pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de leurs deux amis. Aussitôt qu'il se fut assis, sa copine prit la place juste à côté de lui. Marinette fut la troisième à s'asseoir et Adrien nota avec satisfaction qu'il devrait s'asseoir au côté de la jolie demoiselle.

Au moment de prendre place, une odeur particulière vint lui chatouiller les narines. Ce n'était pas une odeur désagréable, au contraire, mais c'était une odeur qui lui était inconnue. Tournant la tête en direction de Marinette, il constata que ce parfum émanait d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas celui qu'elle portait habituellement, il n'était même pas certain qu'il s'agissait d'un parfum. C'était plus suave, plus organique, plus chaleureux et ça réveillait en lui des réactions, disons-le, plutôt inadéquates considérant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne contrôlait plus cette partie de son corps. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de tenter de le dissimuler sous le sac de popcorn où, pour son plus grand supplice, Marinette plongeait régulièrement la main.

Dire qu'il était déstabilisé serait un euphémisme. Il avait déjà remarqué que son odorat était de beaucoup plus aiguisé depuis qu'il était devenu Chat Noir, mais là, ça devenait carrément un problème. Son corps au complet le trahissait alors que le parfum enivrant émanant de Marinette semblait ne pas vouloir s'évaporer. Sa main se dirigeait d'elle-même vers la jeune fille, il voulait l'arrêter mais... en fait, voulait-il vraiment l'arrêter? Que se passerait-il s'il la laissait atteindre sa destination? Marinette était-elle devenue totalement indifférente à son charme?

Il eut rapidement sa réponse alors que le bout de ses doigts atteignait le genou de sa voisine. L'arôme grisant s'accentua au moment du contact. Il n'était pas un expert en la matière, mais il crut à ce moment comprendre la nature de ce parfum et, oh seigneur, cela n'aidait pas sa cause. La seule chose qui lui permettait de se contenir était de savoir qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public parce que Marinette ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche alors qu'elle laissa échapper un délicieux soupir en effleurant la main tentatrice de la sienne.

La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec Adrien, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec elle-même. Mais la douce caresse que lui avait fait le jeune homme ne lui avait définitivement pas déplus. Alors qu'il retirait sa main, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui témoigner le bien-être qu'il lui avait fait ressentir. Elle le sentit frissonner alors qu'elle l'effleurait à peine du bout des doigts. Allait-il recommencer? Il était préférable que non mais, tout son être n'attendait que cela.

Depuis le matin, il y avait cette chaleur qui persistait au bas de son ventre. Au début, elle croyait à une infection mais dû vite se rendre à l'évidence qu'aucune maladie n'était aussi agréable. Elle savait qu'Alya avait raison, son corps réclamait les attentions d'un homme. Allait-elle se laisser aussi facilement séduire par Adrien et devenir une fille parmi tant d'autre? Mais non, elle valait mieux que ça après tout. Mais pourquoi ce geste du garçon? Savait-il qu'elle en avait désespérément besoin ou essayait-il de juste la gagner pour son propre plaisir?

Il ne pouvait logiquement pas deviner l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait ces derniers temps. Et pourtant, alors qu'il promenait cette main tentatrice sur son avant-bras, elle sentait qu'elle pourrait simplement se retourner et lui sauter littéralement dessus. Comment un simple contact sur quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un bras pouvait être aussi grisant?

Adrien aurait voulu stopper les caresses envers son amie, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était cette odeur, comment pouvait-il résister? Après avoir paresseusement chatouillé le bras de la demoiselle, il alla simplement entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Ainsi emprisonner, il ne pourrait plus rien se passer de compromettant, n'est-ce pas? C'était sans compter la volonté de Marinette.

La main du jeune homme emprisonnée dans la sienne, elle les posa doucement sur sa cuisse et sentit alors que lui gigotait un peu nerveusement. Était-elle allée trop loin? Attendez une petite minute, Adrien était-il présentement dans le même état qu'elle? Oh seigneur! Où cela pourrait-il les mener? Comme si elle s'était brûlée, elle relâcha d'un coup sec la main de son compagnon qui lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais respecta tout de même la volonté de Marinette. Elle croisa alors les jambes pour se redonner une contenance et joignit les mains sur ses genoux.

Le modèle était un peu surpris de la réaction de sa voisine. Le revirement de situation était totalement inattendu; comment avait-elle pu en quelques secondes à peine, se rapprocher puis le rejeter? Quel cheminement avait-elle fait dans sa tête? Était-ce la culpabilité? Mais la culpabilité envers qui? Il ne voyait aucun garçon dans sa vie: que lui et Chat Noir. Chat noir! C'était probablement ça. À ce moment, il savait exactement ce qu'il ferait de sa soirée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la visiter deux soirs d'affilés mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas en place s'il ne le faisait pas. Il avait besoin de réponses.

En attendant, la fameuse odeur persistait et Adrien avait toutes les misères du monde à se contenir. Marinette était plus bouleversée que jamais alors que la chaleur de la main de son restait vive sur la sienne, bien longtemps après qu'elle l'ait rejeté. Le film lui échappa totalement, son esprit ne cessait de vagabonder du côté d'Adrien, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête. Cela n'arrangea en rien sa situation; les hypothèses lui apportant des pensées qu'elle n'oserait jamais dire tout haut. Pourquoi ce garçon était-il si épouvantablement sexy.

Ils réussirent tout de même à passer au travers l'épreuve mais Alya fut déçue de les voir rentrer chacun chez soi au moment de se dire au revoir. Elle et Nino devaient se presser de se rendre à un diner familial mais la journaliste pris tout de même le temps d'attirer Marinette à part pour lui donner un conseil qui la fit rougir comme jamais.

"Alya!"

Tout en rejoignant son copain elle lui lança en riant. "C'est pour ta santé ma belle. Crois-moi, tu iras beaucoup mieux après."

Et Marinette était maintenant seule chez elle à se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux suivre ce judicieux, mais combien embarrassant conseil. Ses parents étaient sortis en amoureux, sa meilleure amie était occupée ailleurs et aucune chance que Chat noir ne vienne la visiter, il ne le faisait jamais deux soirs de suite. Elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre à se demander ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de sa soirée. Elle avait bien des travaux à terminer ou des tenues à coudre, mais il lui semblait que dans son état actuel, toute forme de travail finirait en échec. Peut-être que, finalement, Alya avait raison: il valait mieux se débarrasser de cette... disons... tension.

La demoiselle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec l'idée de se faire plaisir elle-même. Elle avait essayé quelques fois, mais la gêne l'avait souvent stoppé dans ses élans. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir réussi à avoir un orgasme. Il y avait eu cette fois où ça avait été plaisant, mais pas aussi incroyable que ce que l'on racontait. Elle avait pris sa douche, espérant que ça la calmerait un peu, mais non, il y avait toujours cette envie qui la pressait dans le bas du ventre.

Timidement, elle s'étendit sur sa chaise et glissa sa main dans sa culotte. D'un doigt, elle alla palper cet endroit qui la torturait depuis un moment. Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise, c'était beaucoup plus mouillé que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle s'installa confortablement et explora un moment, elle fit des mouvements de va-et-vient, courba les doigts pour atteindre d'autres points sensibles, utilisa son pouce pour chatouiller son clitoris. Il y avait de bonnes minutes qu'elle se laissait ainsi aller à ses désirs, chaque petit geste apportant de nouvelles sensations. Elle comprit rapidement ce qui l'amènerait au septième ciel et alors qu'elle répétait encore et encore le mouvement magique, elle sentit une divine sensation s'emparer d'elle. C'était donc ça un orgasme? Il manquait un petit (enfin pas si petit que ça) quelque chose pour la satisfaire complètement mais essentiellement, cela avait vraiment fait du bien. Il fallait qu'elle recommence... bientôt... très bientôt... Serait-elle capable d'en avoir un autre là, tout de suite? Alors qu'elle se questionnait sur cette possibilité...tap tap tap.

Elle leva la tête incrédule. "Chat Noir!"

Le superhéros s'était torturé l'esprit avant de prendre sa décision finale; allait-il aller la voir ou pas? Évidemment, en entrant chez lui, il était sauté dans la douche pour enfin combler le désir qui l'avait littéralement tourmenté pendant des heures. S'il était pour rendre visite à son amie, il fallait éviter d'avoir l'air trop déplacé; surtout maintenant qu'il savait quelle sorte de préjugé elle entretenait envers sa vie sexuelle.

Et justement, cela était un point en faveur de sa visite à la demoiselle; il voulait absolument clarifier ce malentendu. Voilà pourquoi il était maintenant en route vers la boulangerie, moitié nerveux, moitié exalté, en se demandant comment il pourrait bien aborder le sujet. Aussitôt atterri sur le balcon, il tapa.

Il prit un instant à Marinette avant de venir ouvrir la trappe, mais sitôt fait, le félin se glissa dans sa chambre et là, il comprit qu'il était dans le pétrin. L'odeur qui l'avait tenaillée toute l'après-midi était pratiquement cent fois plus forte. Son odorat un coup transformé se décuplait et si on y ajoutait les récentes activités de la demoiselle, le superhéros n'avait plus aucune chance de salut.

Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps non plus. Mais sa tenue ne lui laissait que bien peu de chance de cacher ses réactions. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de cela au plus vite.

"Chat! Je ne t'attendais pas."

"Euh... non, je sais. Je passais dans le coin et je voulais juste te faire un bref salut. Alors.. Bien... salut."

Il vint pour quitter mais elle le retint d'une main sur son épaule.

"Merde Marinette, ne me touche pas. Ne me touche surtout pas." Pensait-il alors qu'il se tournait vers elle.

"Attends, tu ne voulais pas rester un peu."

Il jeta un œil à la demoiselle, elle n'était vêtue que de son pyjama consistant en un short et un t-shirt. Elle avait les joues légèrement rosées, les yeux brillants et les cheveux un peu en bataille.

"Je... je ne peux pas rester. Ladybug m'attends."

Mensonge... mais lui ne savait pas qu'elle le savait.

"Ah oui et pourquoi donc."

"Bin euh... pour des trucs de superhéros... tu vois?"

"Chat Noir, tu es un bien mauvais menteur."

Elle avait posé son autre main sur la deuxième épaule du garçon qui espérait réellement qu'elle ne baisserait pas le regard de sitôt.

"Je ne mens pas... je..."

"Chat. Pourquoi tu veux partir tout d'un coup?"

Les oreilles de Chat Noir s'affaissèrent alors qu'il avait l'air d'un petit garçon pris la main dans le sac.

"S'il te plaît Mari, laisse-moi partir."

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Dis-le-moi!"

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il savait d'expérience qu'avec Marinette, la meilleure solution était la franchise.

"C'est pas ce que tu as fait... c'est... c'est ton odeur."

Elle ouvrit les yeux de frayeur. "Oh seigneur Chat Noir, je m'excuse. Je ne pensais pas sentir mauvais, je... je sors de la douche et..."

"NON NON NON, ce n'est pas ça, tu ne sens pas mauvais du tout... au contraire. Ton odeur elle... enfin... elle... je voudrais pas faire une bêtise tu vois."

Elle l'étudia un moment, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Quel genre d'odeur pouvait-elle bien dégagée? C'est à ce moment que, au grand malheur du garçon, elle baissa le regard. Au départ, elle l'avait fait que par réflexe en plongeant dans ses pensées, mais elle ne manqua malheureusement pas de remarquer ce que le garçon souhaitait tant lui cacher. Il était difficile de l'ignorer alors que le costume semblait vouloir exploser sous l'érection du jeune homme.

Il avait souhaité qu'elle ne remarque rien, mais son regard lui confirmait ses soupçons.

"Mari, je... je vais partir d'accord. Je... je dois m'en aller... je peux pas."

"C'est moi qui fait ça? Je veux dire... l'odeur... c'est de ça que tu parles?"

"Mari, je suis désolé, je peux pas le contrôler. Laisse-moi juste m'en aller mourir de honte ailleurs."

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle le tenait toujours fermement par les épaules. Il était réellement mignon dans sa vulnérabilité. Peut-être que c'est ce qui lui fallait après tout, un garçon avec de l'expérience.

Il écarquilla les yeux alors que le visage de la demoiselle se rapprochait du sien. Savait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle faisait?

"Mari, tu joues avec le feu."

"Brûle-moi!"

"Et puis merde." Il passa les mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui et posa les lèvres sur les siennes. L'un comme l'autre émit un gémissement de bonheur. En ne brisant pas le contact avec sa partenaire, il les coucha tous les deux sur le lit, où il intensifia ses gestes. L'odeur était omniprésente autour d'eux et elle gagnait en puissance. Il se décolla pour regarder sa princesse dans les yeux.

"Mari, je sais pas ce qui se passe avec toi, mais ton odeur, elle me rend dingue."

La jeune fille était possédée par le désir, il ne lui importait plus qu'il soit un Don juan ou qu'il ne veuille qu'une seule nuit. Elle voulait qu'il la satisfasse totalement, qu'il comble le besoin qui l'aliénait.

"Tant mieux Chaton!" Et elle retourna l'embrasser.

Ils se prêtèrent à ce jeu pendant un bon moment mais les doutes commençaient envahir l'esprit de la demoiselle. Chat Noir était-il le partenaire idéal pour la satisfaire jusqu'au bout? Après tout, mise à part la détransformation, elle n'avait aucun autre moyen de se défaire de son costume de Ladybug. En était-il de même pour son partenaire?

Alors qu'il avait laissé sa bouche pour l'embrasser sur la mâchoire et dans le cou, elle lutta fort contre sa volonté pour poser la question. "Chat?"

"Mmmm?"

"Ton costume, il s'enlève?"

Le superhéros se mit à genou et la regarda d'un haut avec un grand sourire. Elle le fixa dans les yeux un moment, mais son regard dévia vite vers sa main qui avait attrapé sa cloche et la descendait doucement, laissant graduellement entrevoir le torse du garçon.

"Oh Seigneur" fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à articuler alors qu'elle ne pouvait se détourner de la vision devant elle. C'était parfait, il était parfait. Il avait descendu la fermeture éclair jusqu'en bas du nombril et retiré le haut de son costume.

Avec un clin d'œil, il lui dit "Gardons un peu de mystère pour plus tard."

Il se pencha doucement pour passer une main dans le dos de Marinette et ainsi la soulever. Pendant ce temps, son autre main s'affairait à relever le chandail de sa partenaire. Comprenant son intention, elle lui donna un coup de main et se défit rapidement de la pièce de vêtement. Voyant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, il eut un air extatique.

"Une vraie déesse!"

Elle rougit. "Arrête... non, ils sont... enfin, peut-être un peu petits.

"Moi je te dis qu'ils sont parfaits."

"Arrête, tu as du en voir des centaines bien mieux que cela et...

"Hey" Il attrapa son menton et la força à le regarder en face. "Des centaines? Attends une minute, tu me prends pour quoi, un Don Juan qui passe ses soirées dans le lits de centaines de filles."

"Peut-être pas des centaines, mais... je veux dire, il doit bien y en avoir eu quelques-unes non?"

"Non!"

Elle parut stupéfaire. "Non? Non comme dans il y en a pas eu beaucoup."

"Non comme dans, il n'y a pas eu du tout."

"Quoi? Tu te fous de moi."

Il prit un air sérieux. "C'est pas toutes les filles qui dégagent cette odeur à des milles à la ronde."

"Des milles à la ronde?" Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il la prenait pour quoi? "Mais attends une minute, je..." Elle fût interrompue par le rire du félin et comprit rapidement qu'il se payait sa tête. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il avait commencé à embrasser sa poitrine et promener sa main de son genou en remontant vers la cuisse. Au lieu de protestations, ce fut un gémissement de plaisir qui sortit de la bouche de jeune fille.

Il remonta lui faire des baisers dans le cou et elle en profita pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. "Chat Noir, j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plait. J'aimerais que tu me fasses jouir."

La sensation que déclenchèrent ces paroles fut presque douloureuse pour le jeune homme. "Mari, si tu me dis des choses comme ça sur ce ton là, je risque de ne pas tenir assez longtemps pour te faire jouir."

Elle sourit, elle ne pensait jamais qu'elle pouvait avoir cet effet là sur Chat Noir et, de surcroit, d'être la seule au monde à avoir jamais pu bénéficier de la sensualité féline du superhéros. "Je crois pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour être satisfaite. Tu es juste parfait Chaton."

"Parfait?"

Tout en se tortillant sous les caresses du garçon, elle hocha la tête. Il passa les mains chaque côté de la jeune fille, de haut en bas, de façon lente et délibérée. Elle se demandait alors comment une torture pouvait être aussi agréable. Il atteint finalement le haut de son short et le retira en entraînant la culotte par le fait même. Elle était nue devant lui, elle était magnifique, elle était désirable. Il voulait cette fille plus qu'il n'avait jamais voulu quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Il voulait pouvoir profiter de cette vision toute sa vie, il voulait continuer de sentir cette odeur enivrante, il voulait pouvoir entendre ses gémissements tous les jours, toucher sa peau douce à chaque matin et lui goûter, goûter à ses lèvres, à sa peau, à son essence. Il plongea délicatement la tête entre ses cuisse et alla lécher le liquide qui brillait à son entrée, accrochant le clitoris au passage, elle avait un goût sucré et exaltant à la fois.

Le geste envoya un choc électrique dans le corps de Marinette qui poussa un petit cri. Chat Noir voulait entendre de nouveau ce son. Il réitéra le geste et cette fois-ci, retira une plainte plus profonde.

"Continue Chaton."

Il entra sa langue en elle et alla chercher la moindre goutte de ce liquide idyllique. Au moment où il passait la langue à un point précis, il entendit le souffle de la demoiselle se couper. Il avait trouvé l'endroit. Il y donna encore quelques coups de langues et s'attira des cris désespérés de sa partenaire.

Toutes ses manifestations de plaisirs, mélangées à l'essence divine de Marinette lui faisait tourner la tête et l'excitait de façon exponentielle. Il sentait que s'il ne la pénétrait pas tout de suite, il allait littéralement virer fou. Il se redressa et sans prévenir, retira le reste de son costume.

Sentant que Chat Noir avait cessé ses attentions elle releva la tête pour le voir flambant nu. Son membre érigé l'appelait. Il était de taille appréciable et sentait presque doté d'une vie qui lui était propre. Elle tendit la main pour l'empoigner et en récolta un grognement qui augmenta la chaleur entre ses cuisses. Le félin se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle y allait de va et vient sur le pénis de son partenaire. Il se plaça entre les jambes de la demoiselle et elle le positionna avant de le lâcher et lui faire un sourire pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête.

"Je vais y aller doucement Princesse."

"Arrête de tourner autour du pot et vas-y, fais-moi l'amour."

Avec un clin d'œil aguichant il donna un coup de hanche pour la pénétrer totalement; c'était une sensation incroyable, incomparable. Elle poussa une petite exclamation de douleur et il lui jeta un air inquiet.

"Ça va, t'inquiète pas, continue"

Il ressorti lentement et retourna rapidement en elle. C'était encore meilleur, il sentait son pouls battre à travers son sexe et chaque coup l'aliénait toujours un peu plus. Se rendant compte que cette fois-ci, elle n'avait émis aucun son, il recommença, puis recommença. Bientôt, elle émit de nouveaux gémissements mais ce n'était assurément pas des cris de douleurs.

"Princesse, je tiendrai pas longtemps."

Il continuait de pousser en elle, encore et encore. "Continue Chaton, n'arrête pas... je... je vais... aaaaaaaahhh." Puis, plus un son.

Elle tremblait de plaisir alors qu'il continuait à se mouvoir en elle, sentant qu'il allait bientôt la rejoindre. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler tant l'orgasme était puissant et il commençait presque à s'inquiéter quand finalement elle cria plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis le début, entrant ses ongles dans le dos du jeune homme comme si sa vie en dépendait. La douleur finit d'exciter le superhéros qui donna un dernier coup sec et laissa sa semence se libérer bien au fond de la demoiselle. Le dos arqué, les yeux fermé, il tenta de retenir les manifestations de son plaisir mais échoua lamentablement alors que de sa gorge sortir ce qui ressemblait presque à un rugissement.

Quand les spasmes de plaisirs furent passés, il se laissa retomber aux côtés de la demoiselle qui s'en remettait encore. Haletants, ils tournèrent le regard l'un vers l'autre et se sourirent.

"Alors Princesse, est-ce que j'ai réussi ma mission?"

"Réussi? Tu crois que j'en ai terminé avec toi?

Le rictus du félin s'élargit. "Oh, mais c'est qu'elle est gourmande la princesse."

"Et tu vas t'en plaindre peut-être."

"Tu veux rire. Laisse-moi quelques minutes et je suis à ton service."

"Oh mais j'en attends pas moins d'un superhéros."


	5. La deuxième fois

Il était rare que ce soit Marinette qui doive réconforter Alya. Mais voilà que cette dernière était présentement dans tous ses états alors qu'elle confiait ses craintes à sa meilleure amie dans la petite chambre au-dessus de la boulangerie.

« Et si c'était encore pire? »

« Arrête Alya, ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça. »

« Tu comprends pas Mari, tout est allé de travers. Tu peux pas imaginer, une vraie cata! »

« Allons, on parle juste de sexe là, non? »

« Juste de sexe… non c'est pas juste du sexe, c'était notre première fois. Il fallait que ce soit parfait. »

« Les choses ne sont pas toujours comme on les espère. »

« Évidemment, attends un peu que toi et Adrien vous vous lanciez dans l'aventure, tu… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'air gêné de sa copine.

« Quoi? Tu vas pas me faire croire que… »

Rouge comme une pivoine, Marinette hocha la tête.

« QUOI? COMMENT? OU? QUAND? Pourquoi tu m'as rien raconter. »

La vérité était que cette fameuse interaction avait demandé l'intervention de Ladybug et Chat Noir afin qu'ils puissent enfin se retrouver incognito. Marinette ne savait donc pas trop comment la raconter à Alya sans se compromettre.

« Arrête, c'est quasiment rien. Et tu étais tellement dans tous tes états que j'osais pas raconter et… »

« Attends un peu. Dis-moi au moins : c'était bien? »

Toujours embarrassée, la demoiselle opina mais changea vite de sujet.

« Oui mais il ne s'agit pas d'Adrien et moi présentement mais de toi et Nino. Comment est-ce que ça peut être aussi catastrophique? Impossible que ce soit à ce point.»

« Tu veux parier? »

« Allez raconte-moi, c'était quoi le problème? »

Alya se lança dans le récit de cette fameuse première fois. Ce n'était pas une chose qui s'était mal déroulée, c'était, en fait, l'ensemble de l'œuvre. Au départ, le fait qu'ils étaient, tous les deux, extrêmement nerveux n'avait pas aidé.

Ils avaient eu peur de réveiller les petites sœurs d'Alya qui dormaient dans la chambre d'à côté. À tout moment, un ou l'autre s'arrêtait en pensant avoir entendu l'une d'elles pleurer ou marcher dans le couloir. Au moment de s'embrasser, Nino, terriblement agité, avait mordu la langue d'Alya.

Et ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. La demoiselle avait insisté pour mettre le condom à son copain mais sa main avait glissé et elle avait par mégarde donné un coup dans les testicules du garçon. Quand la douleur fut enfin estompée, ils avaient réussi à placer la protection mais l'échange ne dura pas très longtemps car Nino, trop excité, avait eu toutes les misères du monde à se contenir. Il y aurait pu avoir un rappel, mais, pour rajouter à leur malheur, au moment où ils s'étaient confortablement blottis l'un contre l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle, une des petites sœurs était arrivée en pleurant à cause d'un cauchemar. L'ambiance était complètement gâchée.

Marinette tentait de retenir son hilarité en écoutant le récit. Elle essayait de se mettre à la place de sa meilleure amie et de s'imaginer ce qu'elle aurait ressenti si tout cela leur était arrivé à Adrien et elle. Mais bon, leur contexte était tellement différent et enfin, c'était Adrien; elle ne pouvait se l'imaginer autrement que parfait.

« Et là Nino m'a invité chez lui ce soir. Ses parents sont partis pour la fin de semaine et il voulait que je dorme chez lui. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Mari? Et si c'était aussi catastrophique? »

Cette fois-ci Marinette ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Oh Alya, je crois que le pire est passé. Vous allez pouvoir prendre votre temps et personne ne vous dérangera. Tout va bien se passer. »

« Tu as des conseils pour moi? Je veux dire, tu as surement remarqué des petites choses qu'Adrien avait plus aimées? »

« ALYA? »

« Quoi? Allez s'il te plait? Je veux tellement tellement lui plaire. »

« NON! Ça ne te regarde pas et de toute façon, c'est pas parce que ça plait à Adrien que ça va plaire à Nino. »

« Bin voyons, les gars sont tous pareils là-dessus. »

Marinette secoua la tête. Oh non, personne n'était semblable à Adrien sur aucun point et elle était étonnée qu'Alya, aussi amoureuse qu'elle était, puisse croire cela.

Les deux jeunes filles changèrent donc de sujet de conversation et il fût alors bientôt temps pour la journaliste d'aller rejoindre son amoureux. Alors qu'elle quittait la boulangerie, elle se retourna pour envoyer la main à Marinette.

« Souhaite-moi bonne chance? »

« Je crois que la chance n'a rien à voir. Fie-toi à l'amour. Tout va bien aller Alya. » 

Nino était assis sur son lit, nerveux, attendant la venue de sa copine. Il avait passé l'après-midi avec Adrien et avait réussi à lui soutirer quelques trucs qui pourraient l'aider à satisfaire complètement sa copine.

La dernière fois avait été toute une catastrophe, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir encore regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux sans rougir. Il aurait dû être capable de se contenir plus longtemps, mais l'aurait-il fait qu'ils auraient probablement été surpris par la petite sœur en larmes. Mais ça, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, il devait apprendre de ses erreurs et rendre cette soirée parfaite pour Alya.

Ce soir, ils ne risquaient pas de se faire surprendre et les quelques trucs que lui avaient fournis son meilleur pote ne pouvaient pas nuire. Adrien lui avait fourni une bouteille de vin qui ne manquerait pas de plaire à la demoiselle et Nino était arrêté cherché quelques petites collations. Il avait placé des chandelles dans le salon pour créer une ambiance romantique. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de démonstration, mais son ami l'avait bien conseillé et il allait suivre à la lettre chacune des consignes.

On sonna à la porte et il ne put s'empêcher d'être nerveux alors qu'il quittait le confort de sa chambre pour aller affronter la lionne qu'était sa douce moitié. Quand il ouvrit la porte, ce fut pour rencontrer le regard embarrassé de la journaliste.

Il s'approcha tranquillement pour aller l'embrasser mais la nervosité lui faisait pratiquement oublier le mode d'emploi et ce ne fut guère convaincant. Ils se séparèrent donc rapidement. Il rougit et baissa le regard, lui saisit la main et l'entraînât dans le salon où il avait monté son scénario.

En entrant dans la pièce, les yeux de la fille brillèrent. En plein milieu, il avait installé une couverture sur laquelle les attendaient vin et collations. Il avait des chandelles disposées çà et là et on entendait un des morceaux préférés de la jeune fille qui jouait en arrière-plan.

« Oh Nino, c'est magnifique! »

C'était magnifique mais cela mettait aussi beaucoup de pression sur les épaules de la demoiselle. Elle ne pouvait ignorer ce que son copain avait probablement en tête. Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il avait l'air tendu. Cette soirée ne commençait pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Tous deux était sous l'effet du stress et, disons-le, c'était tout sauf excitant.

Le garçon lui pointa la couverture.

« Les dames d'abord. »

Elle alla prendre place à un bout de la couverture alors que Nino alla à l'autre. Il versa du vin dans la coupe de sa douce et s'en versa ensuite. Il leva le verre pour porter un toast.

« À la fille que j'aime. »

Elle eut un sourire attendri. Cela ne ressemblait réellement pas à Nino de se comporter ainsi. Peut-être y avait-il un peu d'Adrien là-dessous. Ce qui voulait dire que son copain avait réussi là où elle avait échoué et que le modèle avait été beaucoup plus généreux que Marinette en fait de conseils. Plus généreux, ou moins avisé… parce que justement, ce genre de situation était loin de ressembler au couple dont il était présentement question.

Ils se lorgnaient timidement et en silence, prenant une gorgée par-ci, une bouchée par là. La lueur des chandelles devenaient un handicap alors qu'ils avaient peine à bien voir ce qu'ils faisaient. L'appréhension les rendait muets, aucun sujet de conversation adéquat ne leur venait en tête. La nervosité, jumelée à tous ces facteurs, fit en sorte qu'au moment où Nino vint pour prendre une autre gorgée, sa main rata sa cible et fit basculer la coupe de vin, en envoyant sur la couverture, la nourriture et Alya. De surprise, elle donna un coup de pied sur la bouteille qui elle, se vida sur le jeune homme.

La scène qui en suivit était désolante. Il n'y avait plus de vin, plus de nourriture, plus de couverture et deux adolescents tâchés de vin rouge qui craignait que l'histoire soit sur le point de se répéter. Ils se regardaient, déstabilisés.

« Al, je suis désolé. Attends, je vais chercher quelque chose pour nettoyer. »

« Non, je vais t'aider. »

Tous deux entreprirent de ramasser ce qui restait de leur goûter. La couverture et les serviettes servant à nettoyer le dégât avaient vite pris le chemin de la machine à laver et les bougies proprement éteintes. C'est quand ils en eurent terminé avec toutes ces tâches qu'ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil et prirent conscience qu'ils étaient aussi tous les deux dans un sale état.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps; ils faisaient vraiment tout un duo. Avec un éclat dans l'œil, Nino fit une suggestion à sa copine.

« Une douche? »

Un sourire apparu instantanément sur le visage de la rousse.

« Ça peut être intéressant. »

Voilà quelque chose qui leur ressemblait beaucoup plus. La vapeur, la peau glissante, les possibilités qu'offraient la douche… le stress s'évanouit d'un coup. Cette fois-ci, il le sentait tous les deux.

À peine avaient-ils franchi le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, Nino s'était jeté sur sa partenaire, l'embrassant passionnément en lui enlevant ses vêtements.

« Dis donc, tu perds rien pour attendre mon beau. »

« Tu veux rire. Je veux te montrer de quoi je suis capable. »

« Tout doux, on est deux à vouloir faire nos preuves, tu sais. »

Elle termina de se déshabiller alors que le garçon faisait partir la douche avant de lui-même se dénuder.

Elle lui jeta un regard appréciateur, de haut en bas.

« Tu sais que tu n'as rien à envier aux modèles. »

Il sourit. « Pourquoi? Tu as un modèle dans ton entourage avec qui me comparer, peut-être? »

Elle avança vers lui avec un air séducteur. « Peut-être… mais je ne l'ai jamais vu en tenue d'Adam et avec ce que j'ai devant moi, je n'en ai même pas envie. »

Il lui prit la main pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser. Ainsi collée sur son homme, elle sentait son érection palpiter contre son ventre. Elle se défit brièvement.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui demande de l'attention on dirait. »

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres en hochant la tête frénétiquement. La gardant bien contre lui, il recula tranquillement pour les attirer tous les deux sous l'eau chaude. L'expérience était incroyable. Les deux métis avaient le sang chaud et dans un tel environnement, où toutes les sensations prenaient une autre dimension, ils étaient dans leur élément.

Nino passa les mains du dos aux fesses de la jeune fille. Il la souleva de terre et la colla contre le mur de la douche pour l'embrasser toujours plus passionnément, sur la bouche, dans le cou, sur la mâchoire, sur les seins. La rousse avait enroulé les jambes autour de ses hanches et chaque mouvement de son bassin effleurait le pénis du jeune homme.

« Al… je sais pas combien de temps je peux tenir. » Il la laissa doucement reprendre pied et entreprit de lui caresser les flans. « Ta peau qui glisse. » Il lui embrassa les épaules. « L'eau chaude… » Il alla lui lécher un sein. « Tu m'excites trop… »

Elle passa les mains dans les cheveux de son amant et alla lui souffler à l'oreille. « Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. » Elle mordilla doucement le lobe. « Mais j'ai une solution pour toi. »

Il s'écarta pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Ah ouais? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre en opinant. Puis elle commença doucement à déposer des baisers dans son cou, puis ses épaules. Elle descendit ainsi de son torse à son nombril puis, rendu à la hauteur de son sexe, elle l'empoigna d'une main et y posa doucement les lèvres.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux sous la sensation. « C'est ça ta solution? Tu m'aides pas du tout là. »

Elle le lâcha quelques secondes le temps de lui expliquer. « Laisse-toi faire, tu dureras plus longtemps le prochain coup. De toute façon, ici on a pas de protections sous la main. »

Il eut un rictus. « Bon point. » Puis il se laissa aller à la sensation alors que sa copine avait repris le contrôle des opérations. Elle y prenait elle-même plaisir. Pas que la sensation soit particulièrement agréable, après tout, c'était fatigant pour la mâchoire et comme elle ne pouvait pas tout prendre dans sa bouche, elle mettait aussi à contribution une de ses mains. Mais les grognements que Nino poussait lui procuraient une satisfaction qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Faire plaisir à son homme lui amenait du plaisir. Elle se sentait femme, elle se sentait adroite.

Il s'échappa bientôt quelques gouttes du gland du garçon que la demoiselle décela par le goût salé. Comme de fait, le DJ s'était mis à respirer plus difficilement et ses râles étaient plus profonds.

« Al… je vais… je… »

Elle n'eut le temps que de retirer sa bouche, et lui ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa semence couvrir la poitrine de sa partenaire. Elle était à genou devant lui, le regardant, les seins couverts de son sperme. C'était définitivement la chose la plus sexy à laquelle il avait jamais assisté.

Alya était curieuse; elle caressa ses seins, étalant par le fait même la substance visqueuse. Elle porta ensuite un doigt à la bouche, son copain leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je voulais savoir ce que tu goûtes. »

« Et alors? »

« Pas mal. »

Il l'aida à se relever et les deux amoureux entreprirent de se laver l'un l'autre. Le savon glissant, les bulles qui se promenaient sur leurs corps respectifs, ils savaient tous les deux que cette soirée n'était pas terminée. Malgré la satisfaction qu'il venait de ressentir, Nino avait l'intention d'y aller pour au moins un autre tour. La douche s'éternisa; caresse, baiser, mots doux, il n'y avait aucun argument pour qu'ils mettent fin à ce moment, jusqu'à ce que l'eau froide les chasse de leur éden.

Ils s'essuyèrent rapidement, ils avaient mieux à faire. Nus, en amour, excités, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre à coucher. Le périple fut ponctué de nombreux arrêts où chacun s'affairait à séduire l'autre davantage, mais ils finirent par arriver. Et là, Nino prit délicatement sa copine par la taille, alla la coucher sur son lit et se pencha dans son cou.

« C'est à mon tour de goûter. »

La simple annonce envoya un choc électrique à travers tout le corps de la journaliste. Son amant avait commencé à remonter la main du genou à la cuisse. Il l'agaça en passant de la cuisse à l'aine et promena cette même main de son ventre à sa poitrine. Elle émit une protestation.

« Impatiente? »

« D'après toi? Merde arrête de m'agacer. »

« À vos ordres madame. »

Il traça une ligne de baiser de sa mâchoire à son pubis, s'arrêtant au passage pour témoigner de l'affection à ses deux seins. De sa langue, il fit le tour de son nombril avant de la descendre doucement pour atteindre son entre-jambe. Là, il fit une pause pour bien étudier le territoire. Il commença par doucement y entrer un doigt. Sa partenaire tressailli sous le geste, il en entra alors un deuxième et il entendit sa respiration s'accélérer. Doucement, il y alla de mouvement de va et vient mais une réelle envie de littéralement goûter à sa copine le poussa à cesser ces attentions pour aller embrasser la fleur qu'il avait devant lui.

Il plaça la bouche à son entrée, lui embrassa son sexe comme s'il s'agissait de ses lèvres. Il sortit la langue pour en faire le tour. Lorsqu'il passa sur le clitoris, Alya frissonna. Il adorait cela; il adorait expérimenté, il adorait faire frémir, gémir et fondre sa copine. Il refit le mouvement circulaire deux ou trois fois puis, il plongea la langue à l'intérieur de la demoiselle. Là, il y avait une quantité appréciable de son essence à aller cueillir. Sa copine avait un goût légèrement sucré, un peu épicé. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais goûté rien de tel, c'était une saveur familière, Alya ne pouvait goûter autrement. Il promena la langue un instant dans cette cavité; il découvrait avec un malin plaisir.

Gardant tous ses sens en alerte pour comprendre ce qui ferait plaisir à sa rousse, il changeait de mouvement à intervalle régulier. Il était plus difficile de satisfaire une femme qu'un homme et Nino l'apprenait présentement à la dure. Il était évident qu'Alya appréciait de par les sons qu'elle émettait, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Il changea de stratégie et alla plutôt s'attaquer au clitoris de sa belle. Bingo, il y avait à peine quelques secondes qu'il s'affairait à cette endroit qu'il sentait la demoiselle commencer à trembler sous ses caresses.

« Nino… continue… c'est trop… c'est... »

Avec le sourire d'un vainqueur, il redoubla d'effort, continuant à harceler de sa langue, le minuscule bout de chaire qui lui semblait avoir gonflé. Peu de temps s'écoula avant que l'adolescente ne se raidisse sous ses attentions. Elle cria le nom du garçon et lui agrippa le cuir chevelu dans un geste désespéré. Il continua les coups de langues jusqu'à ce que la tempête soit passée. Puis, sentant la jeune fille se relaxer à nouveau, il revint se placer à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle sentit rapidement l'excitation du son copain contre sa cuisse.

« On dirait que quelqu'un est réveillé. »

« Avec les cris que tu pousses Babe, impossible qu'il reste endormi. »

« Donnons-lui du travail alors. »

« Il ne demande que ça. »

Ils reprirent les baisers et les caresses mais le jeune homme était impatient de vite retrouvé la cavité chaude et étroite de sa copine, cette fois-ci, avec une toute autre partie de son corps. Il étira le bras pour rejoindre sa table de chevet et y prendre un condom.

Comme il allait le déchirer, Alya stoppa le geste.

« Attends! Laisse-moi faire tu veux? J'aimerais me reprendre pour la dernière fois. »

Il parut hésiter un moment mais lui fit un sourire taquin.

« D'accord Babe mais cette fois-ci, prends-en soin sinon, tu peux dire adieu à la famille nombreuse. »

Elle l'embrassa et le regarda tendrement dans les yeux. « Famille nombreuse hein? Il va falloir commencer tout de suite à pratiquer. »

Elle lui prit le préservatif des mains et en déchira l'emballage délicatement, presque sensuellement. Elle sortit la protection de son étui alors que Nino s'était assis tout près d'elle, laissant son membre bien dressé à sa disposition. Un bref regard au sexe de son homme, le temps de placer le condom bien au bout de l'organe, puis elle plongea son regard dans le sien en le déroulant lentement jusqu'au bout.

Ceci étant fait, elle donna une poussée à son partenaire qui retomba sur le dos. Elle se mit à quatre pattes pour le surplomber. « Tu crois durer combien de temps. » 

« T'inquiètes pas, tu auras tout le temps qu'il faut pour être totalement satisfaite Babe. »

Elle se positionna bien au-dessus de l'érection du garçon et se descendit dessus à une vitesse délibérément lente, trop lente au goût de son partenaire.

D'impatience, il se saisit des hanches d'Alya et termina la descente, se méritant une exclamation de la jeune fille; un mélange entre le plaisir et la surprise. Il donna ensuite un coup de rein pour signifier qu'il voulait de l'action.

« Tu veux que je reprennes les rennes Babe? »

« Tu m'en crois incapable peut-être? »

Il se releva et pris le dessus avant-même qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir.

« Je suis certain que tu es en capable. » Son regard s'assombrit légèrement, sans être menaçant; Nino paraissait d'un coup plus viril. « Mais je veux avoir le contrôle. »

Les dernières paroles firent frissonner Alya, elle n'avait jamais vu son amoureux ainsi et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Un Nino dominateur c'était carrément excitant. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou. « Je suis toute à toi. »

Il se lécha les lèvres. « Parfait ! »

Il commença alors à s'enfoncer en elle, d'abord doucement, puis il accéléra la cadence. Mais il n'y alla pas de son plein potentiel, pas tout de suite. Il voulait découvrir d'abord; découvrir les cris qu'il pouvait en retirer, découvrir comment les parois chaudes de sa douce caressait son pénis à chaque pénétration, découvrir qu'elle réaction il obtenait quand les coups étaient plus brusques, plus doux, plus rapides, plus lent.

Il attrapa les jambes d'Alya et les passa sur ses épaules. Ainsi, il discernait de nouvelles sensations et récoltait de nouvelles réponses. La jeune femme semblait plus sensible dans cette nouvelle position. Elle avait fermé les yeux, paraissait se concentrer sur des sensations inédites, s'y abandonner complètement.

« Nino… »

C'était le seul mot qu'elle était capable de prononcer, elle donnait l'impression d'être en transe, en proie à un rêve particulièrement réelle. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne semblait pas le voir. Elle avait commencé à enfoncer les doigts dans son dos et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière.

« Nino… »

« Oui c'est ça crie mon nom Babe. »

« Nino… »

« Oh Al, t'es une foutue déesse, tu le sais ça? »

Il continuait son rythme, maintenant les jambes de sa copine alors qu'elle semblait à bout de souffle, sans plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. C'était lui qui menait le bal. Contrairement à toutes ces situations où il suivait Alya à l'aveugle, il était présentement en tête des opérations. En même temps qu'ensemble, ils découvraient leur style, ils découvraient leur rôle respectif dans cette aventure et semblaient totalement satisfaits de cet état des choses.

« Nino… »

« T'aime ça Babe, tu veux que je continue. »

« Nino… Ni… »

Elle ne dit plus rien et ferma les yeux. Le garçon n'eut conscience que d'une longue plainte avant que sa partenaire ne revienne à la surface, complètement exténuée, mais nageant en pleine extase. Lui s'était arrêté pour lui donner une chance de reprendre ses esprits.

« Satisfaite Babe? Mais je te laisse pas tomber, pas encore. » Il avait laissé ses jambes mais recommença les mouvements.

Toujours sensible de l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'atteindre, Alya réagissait à chaque coups qu'il lui portait. Le seul souvenir de la sensation qu'elle venait de connaître l'amena rapidement à un deuxième orgasme, encore plus puissant que le premier. Son homme lui laissa encore une brève pause pour s'en remettre mais recommença rapidement la douce torture.

« T'en veux encore Babe? Il m'en reste encore. Je t'ai promis de durer cette fois. »

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé son rythme, le point faible de sa copine, son penchant envers la domination complète de sa partenaire, il voulait prouver sa valeur. Il allait lui faire oublier le désastre de la première fois, il allait lui donner envie de se retrouver sans son lit aussi souvent que possible.

Alors qu'elle atteignait un troisième orgasme de cette manière, il prit le temps de l'admirer; admirer la courbe de son cou alors qu'elle arquait le dos de plaisir, admirer ses lèvres rougies à force d'y enfoncer les dents, admirer ses yeux à moitié fermés de plaisir, la sueur qui perlait entre ses seins. C'était lui qui provoquait cela chez elle, c'était sa femme, une femme trop belle à ses yeux pour être réelle. Et alors que ces pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit, il senti qu'il atteignait son apogée. Il cria le nom d'Alya au moment d'éjaculer et elle ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir quand il vint la rejoindre sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Babe? »

« Quoi? »

« J'ai fait amende honorable? »

« On a toujours été deux là-dedans. »

« Deux? C'est probablement notre chiffre chanceux. »

« En tout cas, c'est définitivement pas le un. » 


	6. Réalisations

Des années, littéralement des années à tenter de séduire Adrien Agreste. Des années à essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était la fille pour lui, à toujours tout faire pour paraître à son meilleur devant lui, à s'intéresser à ce qui le faisait vibrer. Il n'y avait rien à faire, le jeune homme n'avait de yeux que pour une seule et unique femme : Ladybug. Et elle en avait eu une fois de plus la confirmation le jour même alors qu'elle l'avait entendu confier son admiration à Nino sur un banc de l'université qu'ils fréquentaient.

« Mec, il y a des milliers de filles dans cette ville. Pourquoi la coccinelle? »

« Je te l'ai dit Nino, je l'aime… je ne peux rien faire. »

Ladybug… encore Ladybug… toujours Ladybug… Tout Paris n'avait que ce nom sur les lèvres. La superhéroïne pouvait avoir l'homme qu'elle voulait en claquant des doigts, à commencer par son coéquipier. La ville entière avait deviné que le félin n'avait de yeux que pour sa partenaire et tous se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore répondu à ses avances. Pour la jeune femme dont il était question présentement, Ladybug n'était qu'une croqueuse d'homme, une allumeuse.

Elle sortit de l'université avec un air morose. Elle avait décidé de suivre ses cours en gestion afin de se rapprocher d'Adrien que son père avait inscrit en marketing. Elle détestait la gestion, elle voulait devenir actrice. Mais ce choix de carrière lui avait permis de conserver les liens d'amitié qu'elle avait créés avec le modèle au lycée.

Elle s'assit sur un banc de parc devant une affiche de Ladybug; elle prenait presque plaisir à fixer l'héroïne en la haïssant de tout son cœur. Elle souhaitait que les ondes négatives puissent jouer sur le karma de sa rivale. C'est à ce moment même qu'elle remarqua avec étonnement le papillon mauve qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle étendit les bras pour lui donner libre accès à son bijou. L'heure de la vengeance avait enfin sonné.

Elle entendit le Papillon s'adresser à elle.

« Je crois ma chère que tu m'as très bien reconnu. Nous connaissons tous les deux le réel point faible de Ladybug... Alors, laisse-moi t'expliquer mon plan… » 

C'était devenu la routine pour Adrien d'avoir la télévision en arrière-plan alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs sur son ordinateur. Depuis qu'il était Chat Noir, il écoutait les infos 24 heures sur 24. Celui permettait de savoir s'il y avait un akuma dans la nature. Il se sentait presque coupable d'attendre ces moments avec impatience, mais après tout, il n'y avait jamais eu de blessés grave suite aux attaques et la pire blessure qu'il avait subi était une banale entorse à la cheville. En contrepartie, il y avait Ladybug.

La superhéroïne continuait de maintenir les rapports entre eux à un niveau strictement professionnel mais depuis quelques mois, l'ambiance avait tout de même changé. Il avait toujours été de coutume pour les deux coéquipiers de flirter sans retenue durant les batailles, mais récemment, les réactions de sa partenaire avaient évolués. Il n'était plus rare maintenant de la voir rougir devant une réplique un peu salée ou de sentir sa respiration s'accélérer quand les circonstances les obligeaient à se rapprocher. Au combat, il n'était pas rare qu'ils aient à avoir recours aux contacts physiques pour mettre leur plan à exécution mais depuis peu, ces contacts semblaient plus électrisants. Il y avait sans l'ombre d'un doute quelque chose de palpable entre les deux. Mais elle continuait de nier.

Un cri provenant de la télévision attira son attention. Nadia Chamack annonçait frénétiquement qu'un nouvel akumatisé semait le chaos au Louvres. Les deux héros se faisaient toujours attendre mais aucun doute qu'ils allaient bientôt intervenir.

« Plagg! Plagg? »

« Je dors. »

« Allez gros paresseux, on a du boulot. Plagg, transforme-moi! »

Il s'élançât de sa fenêtre en direction de la bataille mais à un pâté de maison de là, il fut arrêté par sa coéquipière.

« Chaton, je suis contente de te voir. C'est un piège. »

« QUOI? »

« Ce n'est pas le vrai akuma. »

« Comment tu le sais? »

« Pas le temps d'expliquer, suis-moi. J'ai un plan.»

Ils s'élancèrent alors de toits en toits et le félin n'en crût pas ses yeux lorsqu'il aperçut l'adversaire… enfin, les adversaires qu'ils auraient à affronter.

« Pas le temps de s'endormir Chat Noir, je sais exactement où les attirer. »

Ils étaient au stade des Princesses depuis un bon moment et la situation ne semblait pas vouloir s'améliorer. Alors que Chat Noir se battait sans relâche contre les trois adversaires, Ladybug cherchait le plan du siècle pour vaincre à la fois Climatika, le Collectionneur et le Mime. Elle n'avait aucune idée des circonstances qui auraient pu amener Mlle Boréale, M. Agreste et M. Aprel à être akumatisés tous les trois au même moment. Peut-être était-ce un adversaire du style de la Marionnettiste qui manipulait d'ancienne victime pour combler les desseins de leur ennemi juré. La tête lui tournait à force de chercher; heureusement, elle n'était pas seule.

Elle regardait les performances du félin, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en forme. Chat Noir parait les coups de façon extrêmement habile, tout en alternant culbutes et jeux de mots. C'était vraiment un partenaire extraordinaire. Tous les deux se complétaient à merveille. Elle avait toujours pensé être une personne foncièrement empathique, mais avec les années, elle devait s'avouer que de leur duo, elle en était le cerveau et Chat Noir, le cœur.

Alors que, soyons francs, elle admirait littéralement son partenaire au combat, son agilité, son intelligence, ses muscles, les formes parfaites de son corps… il y arrivait maintenant de se laissait emporter par ses impulsions physiques… mais c'était seulement physique, d'accord? Non mais… parce qu'on son cœur appartenait toujours à Adrien, n'est-ce pas? Donc, alors que, tout en cherchant un plan, elle observait les exploits de son partenaire, elle comprit que le vent tournait légèrement et définitivement pas en faveur du superhéros.

Le mime avait réussi à ligoter Chat Noir et le collectionneur le menaçait avec son livre. Ladybug n'avait aucune idée du nombre de pages toujours libres suite à la confrontation avec son coéquipier, la priorité devenait de détruire ce foutu bouquin… mais elle avait oublié Climatika.

Alors que de son yo-yo, elle tentait de désarmé le Collectionneur, la Miss Météo avait lancé une dernière incantation… une incantation que la coccinelle n'avait pas entendu. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle en manqua le sens. Un nuage se forma au-dessus de leur tête et avant même que la superhéroïne ne puisse réagir, une éclair en jaillit, allant atteindre Chat Noir qui, ligoté, ne pouvait l'éviter.

Ladybug cria à plein poumon mais elle ne put empêcher ce qui suivit. L'éclair percuta Chat Noir, l'envoyant rouler à l'autre bout du terrain, le laissant immobile, une légère fumée s'échappant de son corps.

« NON! CHAT NOIR! NON! »

C'est alors qu'elle se déchaina. Ils avaient osé, ils avaient blessé… peut-être même tué Chat Noir. SON Chat Noir. SON coéquipier. La personne la plus important de toute son existence. Elle se mit à attaquer, sans relâche; attaquer et parer. Elle lançait son yo-yo inlassablement mais n'atteignait pas sa cible : ils étaient trop rapides, ils étaient trop nombreux.

La colère fût bientôt alimentée par les regrets. Chat Noir était tout ce dont elle avait besoin chez un homme, maintenant, elle le savait. Un cœur en or, du courage à revendre, il donnait sans compter, gardait toujours le sourire, la passait toujours avant lui. Comment avait-elle pu passer toutes ces années sans lui rendre, ne serait-ce que le centième de ce que lui avait donné. Les larmes commençaient à lui brouiller la vision; des larmes de colères, des larmes de désespoir.

Combien de fois elle s'était imaginé, se sentant tout de même coupable, faire l'amour avec Chat Noir au sommet de la tour Eiffel. Elle avait connu quelques amants dans sa vie, c'était bien; mais Chat Noir… voilà ce qui lui semblait parfait… plus parfait qu'Adrien encore. Sa sensualité, sa douceur, son côté animal… comment avait-elle pu refouler son désir aussi longtemps? Mais il était trop tard.

Et ses adversaires avaient le dessus sur elle. Elle devait agir rapidement. Elle devait en finir et aller rejoindre son partenaire. Peut-être y avait-il encore une chance qu'il soit toujours en vie.

« Luckycharm! »

Un miroir atterit dans ses mains. « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de cela. » Elle jeta un œil aux alentour et ses adversaires se parèrent de rouge à pois. « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Elle ne comprenait rien, devait-elle leur présenter le miroir, leur lancer. Elle fit brièvement dos à ses ennemis et jeta un œil au miroir. RIEN! Que le stade vide et calme. Aucun adversaire, aucun combat… des fantômes… des illusions… « VOLPINA ! »

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle recommença à lancer son yo-yo dans tous les sens. Si c'était vraiment des illusions, le seul contact de son arme devrait les faire disparaître. Mais pourtant, Chat Noir les avait combattu encore et encore, les atteignant sans relâche et tous étaient encore bien réels.

Les pensées tournaient à cent mille à l'heure dans sa tête alors qu'elle attaquait sans répit et sans atteindre sa cible. Puis, elle entendit son nom. « Ladybug! »

« Chat Noir! » Elle jeta un œil vers l'endroit où il avait atterri mais il était toujours immobile. Elle avait dû rêver.

« Ma Lady, par ici! »

Elle tourna la tête vers le haut du stade; dans la lueur du soleil couchant se détachait la silhouette de son partenaire. Mais c'était impossible, elle l'avait bien vu se faire atteindre par la foudre, une foudre bien réel qui l'avait envoyé au tapis.

« Ma Lady, j'ai son collier, l'akuma est à l'intérieur. »

Comment pouvait-il y avoir deux Chat Noir? Lequel était le bon? Lequel était un piège?

« Ma Lady, viens, il faut purifier l'akuma. »

Elle hésitait. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de savoir et elle hésitait à s'exécuter. Lancer son yo-yo sur le Chat Noir immobile la fixerait sur qui est l'imposteur, mais elle risquait par le fait même de le blesser. Elle pouvait toujours viser ses pieds, quel mal cela pourrait-il faire? »

« Ladybug, allez. Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Elle peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

Elle regarda vers le Chat Noir blessé et il suivit son regard.

« Ma Lady, c'est une illusion. Ne te laisse pas avoir. Il faut que tu me crois. »

Et elle le fit, elle lançat son yo-yo vers la forme inerte. L'arme atteignit son pied et automatiquement, Chat Noir se dématérialisa. Lorsqu'elle comprit son erreur, ses jambes la trahirent. Le félin vit sa partenaire tomber sur ses genoux et se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Ma Lady… Bugginette. »

Il n'avait eu à étendre son bâton qu'une seul fois pour la rejoindre.

« Ma Lady, c'est moi. Je suis là. Tout va bien. »

Elle leva le regard vers lui et tendit la main vers son visage pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Le toucher était doux, chaud, rassurant.

« Chaton. »

Il la leva le bijou à la hauteur de son regard et le cassa en deux. Lorsque le papillon violet en sortit, c'est avec des larmes de joie qu'elle effectua son petit rituel et Paris redevint calme. Au moment où les coccinelles se furent évanouies, Chat Noir tendit le poing vers sa coéquipière.

Au lieu de répondre au geste, elle se jeta dans ses bras et entreprit de lui embrasser le visage, le cou, la mâchoire et termina par un baiser passionné sur la bouche. Le garçon resta un moment immobile devant les attentions de Ladybug mais quand ses lèvres rejoignirent les siennes, il passa les mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher et intensifier le geste.

Avec des soupirs de satisfactions et leurs respirations qui s'accéléraient, ils se perdirent dans l'étreinte de l'autre pendant un bon moment. Mais les boucles d'oreille de la demoiselle bipèrent et stoppa les amants dans leur ardeur.

« Chaton… va m'attendre au sommet de la tour Eiffel, tu veux? Je te rejoins dans un instant. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de s'élancer. Ladybug se cacha derrière une des portes du stade et se détransforma. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour trouver un biscuit pour sa kwami.

« Marinette, tu vas bien? »

« Oui Tikki, tout va bien, mais… je … je crois… non je le sais... je… je suis amoureuse de Chat Noir. »

« Évidemment que tu es amoureuse de Chat Noir. »

« Tu le savais? »

« Marinette, il n'y a que toi qui ne le savais pas. »

« Tikki! »

« Inutile de discuter, ce qui compte c'est qu'il t'attend et que moi je suis prête. »

Marinette redevint Ladybug et s'élança vers la tour Eiffel. Dans les cinq minutes qu'il avait prises à Tikki pour engloutir sa pâtisserie, le doute avait eu le temps de s'insinuer dans la pensée de la coccinelle. Mais quand elle atterri au sommet d'une des merveilles du monde, son partenaire de toujours la regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler ce moment où elle l'avait cru perdu et se lança dans ses bras.

Sitôt dans le confort de cette étreinte, elle recommençât les baisers. Chat Noir était au paradis, qu'était-il arrivé dans les dernières 24 heures pour que Ladybug lui accorde autant d'attention? Et puis pourquoi s'en faire avec ça, l'essentiel était qu'elle était présentement toute à lui et qu'il allait en profiter sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Lorsqu'elle laissa ses lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. « Ma Lady… je t'aime. »

« Oh Chaton! » Elle jouait dans ses cheveux, grattait derrière ses oreilles de cuir d'une main et avait atteint ses fesses de l'autre. Était-elle ivre? Malade? Sous l'effet d'un sortilège? À contrecœur, il la décolla pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Bugginette? Tu… tu vas bien? »

« Chaton, j'ai tellement eu peur te de perdre. » Elle posa la tête sur son épaule. « Je t'aime Chaton, je veux que tu le saches. Je t'aime et je ne veux plus personne d'autre dans ma vie… je ne veux plus personne dans la tienne. Aime-moi Chaton. Aime-moi plus que tu n'as jamais aimé une autre femme. »

Plus il écoutait sa partenaire, plus son sourire s'élargissait. « Sans aucun problème ma Lady. Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre. »

D'une main, il souleva délicatement la tête qu'elle avait posée sur son épaule et s'empara de ses lèvres. Sans attendre, il y inséra la langue. Toutes ces années à connaître ce type de plaisir avec des filles sans intérêt allait maintenant payer. C'était cette femme qui avait définitivement pris possession de son cœur et son corps allait maintenant en profiter.

Il l'avait entouré de ses bras puissants pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se retirerait pas. Il était trop tard, elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Enfin, il n'allait certainement pas la forcer sur quoi que ce soit, mais de toute façon, il était certain qu'elle n'allait pas protester. Doucement, il les entraîna vers le sol. Il coucha délicatement sa coéquipière au sol. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable mais c'était sans conteste le plus romantique. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvaient se permettre ce genre de luxe, cet endroit n'était accessible qu'aux superhéros.

Il s'était étendu sur elle, prenant appui sur ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser et il la regardait en face. Le soleil couchant se reflétait dans ses yeux azurs. Elle était magnifique, elle était désirable, ses courbes bien définies par son costume ajusté. « Ma lady, je… j'ai réellement… terriblement…envie de toi. »

« Pas autant que moi Chaton. »

Son visage s'illumina. « Vraiment? »

« Vraiment. »

Elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Il retourna l'embrasser langoureusement, une main toujours aussi au sol et l'autre se promenant sur le flanc de sa compagne. Ladybug elle n'avait besoin de prendre appui nulle part, elle passa une main dans les cheveux du félin alors que l'autre attrapa la cloche de son costume. Elle avait toujours voulu savoir, il était temps de découvrir.

Elle tira sur l'objet et constata avec satisfaction qu'elle avait réellement l'utilité qu'elle imaginait; une fermeture éclair. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait à dénuder son torse le garçon étouffa une exclamation de surprise; elle était réellement déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Elle ouvrit le costume aussi loin que ses bras le permirent et entreprit ensuite de caresser la peau ainsi dévoilée au grand jour. Mais son propre costume l'empêchait de pleinement profiter de la douceur du contact. Tant pis, elle devrait se contenter de cela, car pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment poursuivre sans qu'ils aient à révéler leur identité respective.

Alors qu'elle débattait avec ce dilemme, son partenaire avait une solution toute préparée à ce problème. En réponse au geste de sa coéquipière, il avait décidé qu'il ne serait pas le seul à être ainsi dépouillé. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que cela puisse être impossible, d'instinct il porta une main dans la nuque de la coccinelle pour atteindre ce qui était vraisemblablement le début d'une fermeture éclair. Il tira et récolta une exclamation de surprise de la demoiselle qui découvrait en même temps que lui que ce costume pouvait bel et bien se retirer sans l'intervention de la magie.

Elle releva le torse légèrement pour faciliter la vie à son chaton. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant assis l'un devant l'autre. Un coup qu'il eut ouvert le costume au maximum, elle le laissa lui enlever le haut de son uniforme. Elle se retrouvait ainsi sein nu, au sommet de la tour Eiffel, devant un Chat Noir à moitié découvert.

Ses mains enfin libre de toute contrainte, elle alla les promener sur les muscles du superhéros. Elle savait que Chat Noir était un homme entraîné, mais le savoir n'était rien comparer à le voir et le sentir. Elle descendit tranquillement pour aller chatouiller des doigts les endroits toujours camouflés par le costume. Une main alla agripper une de ses fesses, l'autre s'aventura dans un endroit plus délicat et, à sa grande satisfaction, il paraissait aussi vulnérable qu'elle l'était présentement.

Elle entoura délicatement son sexe de ses doigts et utilisa son autre main pour descendre encore plus le costume.

« Ma… ma Lady? »

« Tu as un objection Chaton. »

« Sauf si tu comptes tout arrêter, non. »

« Gentil chaton. »

Elle commença à le manipuler de façon extraordinairement habile du point de vue du félin. Le plaisir le paralysait. Il avait logé la tête dans le cou de sa partenaire et il enfonçait ses doigts dans son dos alors que l'autre main jouait machinalement avec un de ses seins. Elle continuait les mouvements, sentait qu'elle avait le total contrôle sur cet homme que milles femmes rêvaient de lui ravir; elle aimait la sensation. Cela l'exaltait, l'excitait. Son amant tremblait sous ses attentions et, péniblement, il réussit à lui prendre la main pour arrêter le supplice.

« Chaton? »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et retira totalement son costume. Sans le lâcher du regard, elle fit de même. Il ne leur restait maintenant plus que leurs masques pour préserver leur identité secrète. Il passa une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa hanche. Ainsi, il l'amena alors à s'asseoir sur lui, son sexe reposant sur le ventre de la demoiselle alors qu'il recommençait à l'embrasser. Il voulait prendre son temps. S'il allait plus loin dès maintenant, il éjaculerait sur le champ et ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaitait de sa première relation avec l'amour de sa vie. Elle l'avait amené au bord de l'éden, il devait redescendre un peu avant d'atteindre les portes du paradis proprement.

Il passa la bouche sur tout le haut du corps de sa partenaire. Il ne pouvait cependant pas atteindre plus bas que la poitrine, alors il la recoucha sur le sol froid de la tour Eiffel. Elle frissonna un instant du au contact de la structure mais rapidement, les frissons eurent une toute autre cause. Chat Noir avait commencé par embrasser la poitrine de sa partenaire, mais il l'avait rapidement délaissé pour descendre doucement, tendrement, langoureusement vers le nombril. Il laissait une trace humide sur son passage alors qu'il abandonnait le nombril pour continuer vers le pubis. Rendu à destination, il ne poursuivit pas en ligne droite. Il choisit plutôt de se diriger vers l'une de ses cuisses, optant pour la sensualité d'abord plutôt que la sexualité.

Elle se laissait totalement dominer. Le superhéros avait pris possession de son corps et elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de se réapproprier le territoire, du moins, elle en n'avait aucun envie. Il était très sensuel dans ses gestes, exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. Il en était à passer la langue à l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses lorsqu'elle flancha.

« Chat, j'ai besoin de toi… maintenant. »

Il avait eu l'intention de faire durer le plaisir, d'explorer sa douce chatte de ses doigts, de sa bouche, de sa langue. Mais elle semblait impatiente et tout ce qu'il lui importait était de la satisfaire. Allait-elle apprécier ses attentions?

Il remonta tranquillement jusqu'à ce que sa langue atteigne ses points les plus sensibles. Elle poussa un petit cri de contentement.

« Oui c'est ça Chaton, juste là. »

Comme le chat qu'il était, il entreprit de lécher ses parties les plus intimes, pour la purifier, pour la contenter, pour la faire jouir. Elle avait un goût sauvage mais féminin à la fois, elle goûtait l'amour. Elle goûtait ce que la femme de sa vie devait goûter, elle lui faisait tourner la tête comme toute une bouteille d'un bon vin.

Elle se tortillait sous les caresses, elle soupirait délicieusement, elle sonnait comme le vent dans les branches lors d'une de ces journées parfaites en campagnes. Il était au paradis devant tant d'idéal qui se réalisait.

« CHAT! CHATON!... Ah… CHAT! »

Il avait réussi, il l'avait amené exactement là où son cœur lui indiquait de l'amener. Mais elle n'en reviendrait pas de sitôt. Il se redressa à sa hauteur, il voulait voir ses yeux illuminer par l'amour et la satisfaction, son visage rougi par l'excitation, sa peau luisante de sueur.

« Je t'aime ma Lady. »

« Moi aussi Chaton. »

Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux pour confirmer qu'il pouvait poursuivre. Pour toute réponse, elle plaça les mains sur ses fesses et le poussa à se fondre en elle. Au moment de s'exécuter, il du retenir un grognement de satisfaction mais failli lamentablement. Elle ne manqua rien.

« Chaton, laisse toi aller, je veux te faire sentir aussi merveilleusement bien que je me sens. Il n'y a rien à cacher… enfin… c'est nous. »

Il lui sourit brièvement avant de commencer à bouger en elle. C'était encore meilleur que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Ce corps était définitivement fait pour être son doux refuge : il pourrait en finir là comme il pourrait y durer des heures. Alors qu'il y allait de coup de rein, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à l'incongruité de la situation.

« Ma Lady… » Il se mouvait toujours plus rapidement. « J'aimerais tellement…. » Il y allait toujours plus brusquement. « …pouvoir crier ton vrai prénom. » Et il poussait, encore et encore.

Ladybug se mordit la lèvre de culpabilité mais l'heure de la révélation n'était toujours pas arrivée. Alors que son partenaire y allait de mouvement toujours plus énergique, ressentis, passionnés, elle lui susurra à l'oreille. « Qu'y va-t-il dans un nom? Ce que nous appelons une rose embaumerait autant sous un autre nom. »

Il sourit face à l'audace de sa partenaire et s'arrêta pour lui répondre. « Bien sur Ma Lady, peu importe qui tu es, tu seras toujours et à jamais la seule femme pour moi. »

Elle lui sourit et il recommença ses ondulations sans la quitter des yeux. Elle voyait le plaisir dans ses yeux, cela la stimula d'avantage. Elle ferma les yeux sous la sensation.

« Allez ma Lady, jouit encore juste pour moi. »

Les paroles eurent l'effet escompté, elle se raidit de plaisir sous les mouvements de son chaton. Il continua de bouger pour faire durer la sensation. Comme elle redescendait de son exaltation, elle rouvrit les paupières pour rencontrer le regard ému mais concentré de l'homme de sa vie.

« Alors… qu'est-ce que tu attends Chaton… viens pour moi. »

Oh… il n'avait jamais entendu d'ordre aussi incroyablement provoquant. Il perdit totalement le contrôle de son corps alors qu'un orgasme puissant s'emparait littéralement de lui.

«Ma Lady…. » En quelques coups secs, il se libéra totalement dans l'étroite cavité de sa partenaire. Il nageait en plein bonheur, il ne voulait plus jamais revenir de ce paradis. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, la vague de plaisir passa. Par contre, une nouvelle félicité l'envahi quand il retrouva le regard totalement serein et amoureux de sa Ladybug.

« Ça va mon Chaton. »

« Plus que jamais ma Lady. »

« Tu sais que je t'aime? »

« Maintenant oui. »


	7. Avant de partir

Tout avait commencé par un travail d'équipe au lycée. Gabriel Agreste avait demandé maints et maints fois à Adrien s'il n'y avait pas de demoiselle ayant le potentiel de poser pour les industries Agreste, mais le jeune garçon n'avait alors d'yeux que pour sa copine et avait haussé les épaules en affirmant qu'il ne voyait personne. Marinette était une fille d'une grande beauté mais son talent comme styliste était trop précieux, elle devait s'y donner corps et âme.

Puis, un après-midi, Adrien était arrivé avec cette fascinante jeune femme qui avait la silhouette idéale pour devenir mannequin. Ils devaient ensemble terminer un travail, mais la demoiselle avait passé un bon moment dans le bureau de Gabriel à se faire vanter les mérites d'une place au sein de son entreprise.

Voilà déjà plus d'un an que Juleka posait au côté d'Adrien pour les collections destinées aux jeunes adultes. Le duo faisait sensation. Évidemment, les vêtements de l'entreprise Agreste n'avaient rien à voir avec son style habituel, mais dans la vie de tous les jours, Gabriel et elle avait convenu de vêtements et coiffures qui mariait parfaitement les deux styles. Ainsi, elle représentait parfaitement la compagnie tout en ne reniant pas sa nature profonde.

Ce léger changement dans son style avait aussi fait fureur auprès de la gente masculine. Le fait qu'on puisse maintenant admirer ses doux yeux marron n'y était probablement pas inconnu. En dernière année de lycée, elle avait reçu sa part d'invitation et de lettres d'amour. Sa nouvelle carrière lui avait attiré un nombre impressionnant d'admirateurs et elle devait s'avouer que cette soudaine popularité l'avait profondément déstabilisé dans les premiers mois. Être au premier plan n'avait jamais rendu Juleka à l'aise, mais elle se disait que cela ne pouvait que l'aider à grandir. Dans tout ce tumulte, elle faisait preuve d'une très grande maturité pour son âge et cela impressionnait grandement son patron.

Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'Adrien, ce qui l'avait aidé à passer au travers. L'amitié du blond lui était devenue très précieuse, d'autant plus que Marinette était souvent à ses côtés. La présence de son amie d'enfance était réconfortante dans ce monde sans pitié. Lorsqu'ils devaient assister à des soirées officielles, Nino et Alya se joignaient régulièrement à eux à titre de meilleurs amis des héritiers de l'entreprise. Le couple de métis était souvent le cœur de la fête et ensemble, ils finissaient habituellement la soirée dans la chambre béante d'Adrien au manoir Agreste.

Il pourrait sembler que Juleka servait de cinquième roue du carrosse mais il n'en était rien. En effet, il y avait cette autre personne qui, avec les années, était devenu très cher au cœur de la demoiselle. Nathaniel avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, comme connaissance, camarade de classe et depuis quelques mois déjà, ami inestimable. Il faisait maintenant partie de son quotidien.

Quand elle avait dû composer avec le nombre incalculable d'invitations pour le bal de fin d'année, c'était la sienne qu'elle avait accepté. Alors qu'elle se plaignait de la pression qu'elle ressentait face à autant de demandes, la plupart provenant d'inconnus qui n'avait probablement qu'une chose en tête, il lui avait répondu. « Si tu veux bien y aller simplement en ami, je suis là pour ça. » Ces simples paroles lui avait fait chaud au cœur, tout en la blessant légèrement; Nathaniel ne la voyait donc que comme une amie. Elle avait tout de même sauté sur l'occasion.

Et depuis ce temps, il l'accompagnait à chacune des occasions qui se présentaient. Les rumeurs courraient sur une possible relation entre les deux, mais l'un comme l'autre niait, à contrecœur, sentant tous deux que l'autre ne voulait s'en tenir qu'à une simple amitié.

De toute façon, les beaux jours étaient comptés pour le couple d'ami. L'été tirait à sa fin et Nathaniel devrait bientôt quitter pour Londres l'Université d'arts de la ville, prestigieuse institution reconnu pour son département d'art, l'avait accepté. Il était alors inutile de plonger dans quelque chose de plus profond quand la séparation nous attendait au bout du chemin.

C'est exactement ce que se disait Juleka alors qu'elle était en route vers le manoir Agreste pour une discussion avec son patron. La voiture était passée la prendre à peine quelques minutes après qu'elle ait reçu l'invitation. Elle ne savait pas de quoi voulait l'entretenir Gabriel Agreste, mais cela semblait urgent.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le grand et froid bureau du styliste, il avait un air grave… enfin plus grave qu'à l'habitude. Elle n'était pas certaine d'aimer ce qui allait suivre, elle cherchait frénétiquement ce que son patron pourrait bien avoir à lui reprocher.

« Mlle Juleka, je serai bref. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me mêler de la vie amoureuse de mes employés, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'une des figures de l'entreprise, je ne peux faire autrement qu'intervenir. Adrien m'a parlé de cet ami qui vous accompagne dans toutes les occasions. J'ai appris avec regret qu'il quittait pour l'Angleterre dès demain. »

« Euh oui M. Agreste mais, ce n'est qu'un ami alors, il… »

« Foutaises que tout cela, j'ai été jeune moi aussi mademoiselle, je sais ce qu'est l'amour quand je le vois. J'ai d'abord été peiné d'apprendre qu'il avait choisi l'Angleterre plutôt que la France mais Adrien m'a raconté qu'il avait été boudé par nos propres universités. Si une des meilleures universités d'Europe l'a accepté d'emblée, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne serait pas admis à Paris 1. »

« Euh… je sais pas monsieur, je ne connais pas beaucoup… »

« Je me suis renseigné auprès du doyen de l'Université à ce sujet. J'ai beaucoup de contact là-bas et ils ne peuvent rien me refuser. Votre copain est le bienvenue entre leurs murs dès la semaine prochaine. »

« Euh, sans vouloir vous offenser M. Agreste, je ne crois pas qu'il acceptera de fréquenter une université qui ne l'a accepté que sur la base de votre influence. »

« Mon influence n'a rien à voir mademoiselle. Enfin, dans un sens. Il aurait dû être admis dès le départ, son portfolio avait attiré l'attention de tous les décideurs. Il semblerait par contre qu'il ait, à cet époque, d'une manière ou d'une autre, froissée Mlle Bourgeois. Elle s'est fait un honneur de lui fermer toutes les portes de Paris en usant à outrance du nom de son père. Soyez rassurée, M. Bourgeois a été mis au parfum des comportements de sa fille et votre ami n'a plus rien à craindre de sa part. »

Juleka était sous le choc, elle savait que Chloé est une peste de la pire espèce et elle connaissait la raison de sa colère envers Nathaniel. Il n'y avait rien de bien extraordinaire en fait; la blonde avait l'œil sur un camarade de l'artiste et celui-ci avait déconseillé au garçon de répondre à ses avances. En même temps qu'elle désapprouvait que son camarade se soit immiscé dans la vie personnelle de deux personnes, elle comprenait les motifs qui l'avaient poussé à le faire. Elle trouvait que la fille du maire y était allée un peu fort dans le choix de sa vengeance; surtout qu'elle se lassait généralement de ses conquêtes un ou deux mois à peine après le début de leur relation.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur, je… je vais lui en parler. »

« Il ne suffit pas de lui en parler, il faut le convaincre. L'image de l'entreprise est très importante, je ne peux accepter qu'un de mes modèles se fasse faire mauvaise presse. Pensez aussi qu'à partir du moment où les gens vous croiront célibataire, vous recommencerez à vous faire harceler par vos admirateurs. De plus, ce garçon, avec son talent, pourrait éventuellement avoir sa place ici. Alors, Mlle Juleka, j'ai fait mon bout de chemin, je vous demande de régler les choses dès ce soir. Il est hors de question que ce jeune homme quitte Paris demain matin. La conversation est terminée, veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît. »

« Oui monsieur. Merci encore monsieur. »

Elle sortit du bureau plutôt ébranlée. Elle ne voulait pas forcer Nathaniel à rester à Paris. Il avait déjà préparé son départ pour l'Angleterre. Elle ne pouvait pas arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe et défaire ses plans à la dernière minute. Dans le grand Hall, elle croisa Adrien et Marinette.

« Hey Juleka, ça va? Je savais pas que t'avais une rencontre avec mon père? »

« Ouais. Bon… c'est ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? »

« Il a obtenu une place dans une université de Paris pour Nath. »

Marinette eut l'air toute excitée de la nouvelle. « Mais c'est génial ça, non? »

Juleka fit un sourire forcée. « Je dois le convaincre de ne pas partir pour l'Angleterre. M. Agreste m'a comme pas laissé le choix. »

Adrien mis une main sur l'épaule de son amie, il ne connaissait que trop bien les méthodes de son père. En même temps, il avait l'intuition que Nathaniel ne serait pas si difficile à convaincre.

« Hey, inutile de t'en faire avant de lui avoir parlé. »

« Je ne veux rien imposer à Nath. »

« Attends de voir ce qu'il dira, tu pourrais être surprise. »

« Ouais… »

Elle les salua de la main et passa la porte, se dirigeant vers la voiture qui l'attendait devant la grille. Elle devait diner une dernière fois avec Nathaniel ce soir-là. Elle appréhendait déjà cette soirée alors que le départ était imminent, mais avec cette nouvelle mission, ça devenait carrément insupportable. Elle se prépara sans entrain pour la soirée, elle détestait quand son patron intervenait dans sa vie privée et imposait ses idées.

L'heure arriva enfin d'aller rejoindre son ami à leur restaurant favori. Il était déjà arrivé et gribouillait dans son carnet, assis à leur table habituel. Il n'avait pas conscience de sa présence. Elle en profita pour l'observer. Il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire à sa tenue ou sa coiffure, mais inexplicablement, c'est ce qui plaisait le plus à Juleka. Elle en avait ras le bol de ces tenues formelles qu'ils devaient porter pour les soirées mondaines, Nath était bien plus séduisant simplement en jeans et t-shirt. Il avait toujours les cheveux aussi longs et la mèche devant son visage ne lui laissait voir que les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle avait toujours été attirée par ces lèvres. Elle jalousait d'ailleurs le crayon qu'il venait d'y insérer dans un élan de concentration.

Le bruit de verres s'entrechoquant la sortit de sa rêverie. Valait mieux qu'elle aille le rejoindre avant qu'il ne la surprenne à l'observer de la sorte. Quand elle fut tout près de la table, il leva la tête et retint un murmure d'admiration.

Juleka avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon négligé sur sa tête. Ainsi, on voyait nettement la douceur de ses traits et la délicatesse de son port de tête. Gabriel Agreste ne l'avait pas remarqué pour rien, avec sa formation de mannequin, la démarche un peu gauche et timide d'antan s'était transformée en un pas léger, aérien. Lorsque le jeune homme regardait Juleka s'approché de lui, il lui semblait qu'un ange descendait doucement à sa rencontre. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et elle lui rendit instantanément.

Nathaniel se leva pour accueillir la jeune femme. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'accompagna à sa chaise sans la quitter du regard. De gêne, Juleka baissa la tête, quelque chose se passait et elle n'y était pas indifférente.

Un coup qu'il se fut assis à son tour, elle lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Le garçon lui parla de ses préparatifs pour le lendemain. Il semblait heureux des projets qui s'en venaient pour lui. Il avait trouvé un appartement près de l'Université et un emploi possible aussi. Il avait récupérer, çà et là des meubles usagés et comptait passer les prochains jours à faire les courses pour se procurer de la nourriture ainsi que les accessoires qui lui manquaient.

Il avait l'air tellement enthousiaste que Juleka n'osa pas lui parler du projet de Gabriel Agreste. Ici, dans un restaurant bondé, il lui semblait inconvenant de tomber dans un sujet qui pouvait devenir émotif. Valait mieux trouver un endroit où il y avait moins de regards indiscrets.

« Euh… Nath. Tu aimerais venir prendre un verre chez moi? À moins que… je veux dire, c'est ta dernière soirée, tu dois avoir tout pleins de choses à faire… te sens pas obligé. »

La vérité était qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'aller s'apitoyer sur son sort, seul chez lui. Il avait beau discuter de son voyage avec des étoiles dans les yeux, tout cela n'était qu'une énorme mise en scène pour rendre moins difficile les adieux. Si Juleka souhaitait qu'il passe sa dernière soirée avec elle, il n'allait sûrement pas refusé. Si seulement il avait le courage de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Mais c'était Juleka, elle le voyait comme un ami, rien de plus. Avec sa célébrité, sa nature charmante, son joli visage, elle trouverait rapidement le copain parfait pour elle. Il devait lui-même nuire à cette quête, les soupirants s'étaient de beaucoup moins manifesté depuis que les rumeurs sur eux s'étaient propagées.

« Va pour le verre. »

Ils payèrent la note et quittèrent. Le trajet entre le restaurant et l'appartement de Juleka fût plutôt silencieux. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire à l'autre pour détendre l'atmosphère. Nathaniel était abattu de savoir qu'il s'agissait de leur dernière soirée alors que Juleka ne pouvait se résigner à lui parler des projets de son patron.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin rendus dans le confort du petit logement de Juleka, elle lui demanda ce qu'il désirait boire et croisa les doigts pour que l'alcool l'aide à enfin sortir ce qui la tourmentait depuis l'après-midi. Ils s'assirent au salon, Nathaniel sur un divan, Juleka prenant place à travers une pile de coussins dans un coin. Alors qu'ils sirotaient doucement leurs verres, ils y allèrent de sujet de conversation légers, passant de la dernière séance photo de Juleka aux futurs projets de bande dessinés de Nathaniel.

Après deux coupes de vins, la demoiselle se sentait plus détendue et elle trouvait que le roux avait aussi l'air plus serein. Elle ne se sentait pas encore parfaitement à l'aise avec le sujet à aborder mais, disons les choses comme elles le sont, le serait-elle jamais un jour.

« Nath, il y a quelque chose d'important dont je veux te parler. »

L'air calme du garçon se tendit un peu.

« Oui. »

« C'est pas vraiment mon truc ce genre de chose alors laisse-moi parler jusqu'au bout. »

« D'accord Ju… je veux dire, il ne faut pas être mal à l'aise avec moi, tu sais. »

« Je sais mais c'est assez délicat. »

« Ok… vas-y, je t'écoute. » Juleka n'était pas une fille très bavarde alors lorsqu'elle demandait de l'écouter sans l'interrompre, c'était probablement du sérieux.

« Bien, j'ai eu une rencontre avec mon patron aujourd'hui. Il a entendu parler que tu quittes pour l'Angleterre et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je te laissais faire. » Devant l'air étonné de son ami, elle s'empressa de rajouter. « Je lui ai dit que nous ne sommes que des amis mais il n'arrêtait pas de parler de l'importance de mon image avec l'entreprise et le fait que ton départ pouvait m'attirer plus de harcèlement de la part de mes admirateurs et enfin, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Londres t'avait accepté et pas Paris. Alors, il a fait enquête et tout pour se rendre compte que c'est Chloé qui avait forcé l'Université de Paris à te refuser et… »

« QUOI! » Voyant l'air suppliant de Juleka, il se ravisa. « Désolé. »

« Non c'est rien, je te comprends. Mais, là il a discuté avec le doyen et ils ont accepté de te prendre dès la semaine prochaine. Ton portfolio les a grandement impressionné et… Nath? »

Le garçon était pétrifié de stupeur. C'était donc ça la vraie version de l'histoire. Chloé avait tiré les ficelles pour l'empêcher de poursuivre son rêve. Mais au bout du compte, il avait sa place dans le domaine artistique de Paris. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que Londres avait vu que Paris avait raté. Mais, maintenant que faire? Il avait commencé à se bâtir une vie à Londres... de simple base en fait… fragiles, insignifiantes. Paris, c'était chez lui… mais en même temps, s'il avait à perdre Juleka au profit d'un autre garçon, il préférait se tenir loin de cette scène.

« Nath? »

« Oui… je suis là Juleka, je t'écoute. Désolé, c'est si soudain. »

« Je suis d'accord, j'ai aussi été prise de court. Ce que Gabriel Agreste demande, ce n'est jamais un choix mais une obligation. Il m'a demandé de te convaincre mais je te jure Nath que je n'irais jamais contre ta volonté pour celle de M. Agreste. Il peut m'imposer des choix, c'était ma décision mais tu n'es pas à son service, tu n'as pas à faire ce qu'il veut si toi ça ne t'intéresse pas et… »

« Oui mais toi? »

« Hun? »

« Toi qu'est-ce que tu veux Juleka? »

Les heures étaient comptées et il avait une décision à prendre. S'il avait à perdre la fille de ses rêves, peut-être était-il mieux de le savoir maintenant et d'ainsi prendre une décision éclairée.

« Je veux dire, est-ce que tu veux que je reste? »

« Bien sûr que j'aimerais que tu restes, tu es, enfin, mon meilleur ami. »

« Malheureusement »

« Quoi? »

« Si je reste, je ne pourrai pas me contenter d'être ton meilleur ami. Si je reste et que je fais une croix sur Londres, ce n'est pas pour te voir finalement partir au bras d'un autre. »

Est-ce qu'elle avait bien compris? Non, ses oreilles devaient lui jouer des tours.

Il se leva et traversa le salon pour aller s'agenouiller devant elle.

« Je t'aime Juleka. Si ce n'est pas réciproque, vaut mieux que je parte. »

La demoiselle ouvrit grand les yeux suite à la déclaration. Elle avait été prise de court, c'était tout à fait inattendu; une belle surprise, mais une surprise tout de même. Elle baissa la tête devant le regard flamboyant de son interlocuteur et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

« Ju! »

Elle ne releva pas les yeux.

« Ne pars pas. » Elle l'avait pratiquement soufflé. Le jeune homme n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

« Pardon. »

Elle souleva la tête, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux, et soutint son regard.

« Reste Nath, reste pour moi. Reste à Paris pour toujours. Reste avec moi cette nuit. »

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le plaça à hauteur de son regard. C'était son billet d'avion. Sans plus attendre, il le déchira et le laissa tomber au sol. Elle avait sa réponse.

Il se pencha alors pour aller l'embrasser. Juleka n'était pas une fille démonstrative, mais avec lui, en ce moment même, elle avait besoin de lui prouver qu'il faisait le bon choix. D'un geste vif, elle accrocha ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers elle et achever le geste qu'il avait initié. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva couché avec elle dans la pile de coussin où ils s'embrassaient sans répits.

Les lèvres de Nathaniel goûtaient la bière, elle n'avait jamais été folle de cette boisson, mais il lui semblait maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur nectar sur terre. Elle avait toujours rêvé de passer la main dans ses longs cheveux roux. Ils étaient aussi soyeux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Elle lui massa doucement le cuir chevelu, ébouriffant sa tignasse du même coup. Elle s'écarta un moment pour en admirer le résultat.

« Peu importe ce que tu fais, tu es toujours aussi séduisant. »

Le garçon rougit violemment, il n'avait jamais reçu ce type de compliment. Il alla cacher sa gêne dans le cou de sa copine qui en profita pour lui souffler à l'oreille. « Je t'aime aussi Nath. »

Il lui répondit en l'embrassant dans le cou alors qu'il passait les mains sur ses hanches. Les doigts toujours entremêlés dans ses mèches rousses, elle se tortillait de plaisir alors que sa respiration se faisait toujours plus rapide. Elle avait déjà eu un copain mais les interactions n'avaient jamais été aussi électriques. Chaque minuscule centimètre que Nathaniel effleurait de ses lèvres ou du bout de ses doigts la troublait profondément.

Elle descendit les mains dans le dos du jeune homme puis les ramena à l'avant pour les passer sous le t-shirt de son copain. Elle alla caresser son ventre pendant qu'il continuait à l'embrasser un peu partout dans le cou et le visage. Comme elle dirigeait doucement ses caresses vers ses pectoraux, le t-shirt remontait au même rythme. Se sentant tranquillement coincé par le morceau de vêtement, il se redressa brièvement pour s'en débarrasser et revint continuer ses attentions.

Juleka passa les mains sur ses omoplates et commença alors à éparpiller des baisers sur le haut de son corps. Le jeune homme sentait sa tête lui tourné devant ses nouvelles sensations. Il alla bientôt cueillir ses lèvres des siennes et passa les mains dans son dos pour détacher sa robe. Un coup la besogne terminé, il descendit les bretelles de la jeune fille pour découvrir progressivement sa poitrine où l'attendait un soutien-gorge. Il retint un grognement agacé et retourna s'attaquer à l'agrafe de celui-ci.

Juleka ne manqua rien des humeurs de son partenaire et laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Mon malheurs te réjouit? »

« Et c'est moi ton malheur? »

« Non, c'est de ne pas pouvoir assez rapidement goûter à ta peau. »

« Tu es impatient on dirait. »

« J'en rêve depuis des mois. »

« Des mois? »

« Hum. » Il avait réussi à la défaire du sous-vêtement et comme réponse, alla embrasser sa poitrine en descendant doucement les mains sur ses fesses.

Elle se cabra légèrement sous la sensation. Elle avait envie de pleurer tellement elle était heureuse. Elle empoigna une fois de plus sa tignasse rousse pour l'encourager à poursuivre les caresses. Il la releva d'une main dans son dos et lui retira sa robe avant de la recoucher doucement sur les coussins. Il n'alla cependant pas la rejoindre tout de suite, il voulait l'admirer d'abord. Il ne lui restait que sa culotte et d'où il était, il avait une vue parfaite de sa poitrine bien ferme, ses épaules délicates, son ventre plat. Il ne put résister plus longtemps, il retourna à ses lèvres en se couchant sur elle.

Sous son copain, Juleka ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle avait de l'effet sur lui. Était-elle prête à aller plus loin? Sans aucun doute, se dit-elle. Elle alla jouer avec sa ceinture pour le lui signifier. Avec un sourire canaille qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu, (mais elle ne détestait définitivement pas), il s'agenouilla pour défaire ses pantalons et les retirer. De quelques mouvements de ses pieds, il les retira complètement.

Il retira ensuite son boxer alors que la demoiselle avec un air aguichant descendait très lentement sa culotte. Il termina le travail d'une seule main et retourna se coller contre elle. Il ne comptait pas la pénétrer tout de suite, il voulait faire durer le suspense. Il alla l'embrasser sur les lèvres alors qu'il lui caressait les seins d'une main et de l'autre, les fesses.

Elle profitait de chacun des doux touchers de son amant en continuant de lui jouer dans les cheveux. Mais il y avait une autre partie de son corps qu'elle souhaitait aller l'explorer. Elle descendit doucement l'une de ses mains vers ses épaules, caressa les flancs du revers de sa main en se dirigeant vers ses fesses. Elle prit ensuite doucement le chemin de sa fourche et saisit tendrement le sexe du garçon. Il lui mordilla doucement la lèvre pour l'encourager à continuer.

Elle le tenait délicatement mais fermement à la fois alors qu'elle le stimulait dans d'interminables mouvements qui l'agaçait encore plus. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, il en était certain. Elle voulait le pousser à bout, réveiller ses instincts primaires. Il ne se défit pas d'elle alors qu'il tâtonnait pour retrouver son pantalon. Quand il réussit à mettre la main dessus, il en sortit un préservatif qu'elle lui enleva des mains.

« Mais qu'est-ce… »

« Sshh… laisse-moi m'en occuper. »

Pendant qu'il l'embrassait à différents endroit en la regardant du coin de l'œil, elle défit l'emballage de ses longs doigts habiles et le plaça tout aussi adroitement sur son gland. Avec le pouce et l'index, elle le déroula délicatement sur le membre durcit. Ce seul geste était une caresse grisante pour le jeune roux.

Aussitôt paré, il se plaça bien au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa à nouveau alors qu'il prenait place entre ses jambes. Pendant que leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre, il entra doucement en elle. De sa voix grave, Juleka poussa un soupir suave, sauvage qui fit hérisser les poils de la nuque de Nathaniel.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

Ceci étant dit il commença à bouger délicatement. Elle plaça les mains derrière ses cuisses pour l'aider dans ses mouvements. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle préférerait la douceur, elle l'amena à entrer de façon plus brusque et rapide. Elle le guidait dans leur quête vers l'extase et il n'avait aucun problème à la laisser faire. Ce qu'il voulait c'était son plaisir, la perfection pour cette toute première fois avec elle. Leur union en était une de coopération; ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, pour s'encourager, se guider, se réconforter.

Cette fois ne fit pas exception, leurs cris respectifs rappelaient à l'autre tout le plaisir qu'ils se procuraient. Alors qu'il entrait encore et toujours en elle, leurs respirations, leurs vibrations, étaient autant de moyen de se communiquer la confiance, l'amour, le désir qui régnait entre eux. La poigne de Juleka sur les cuisses de son copain se faisait de plus plus puissante. Il la sentait proche, très proche de l'extase. Elle avait cessé de l'embrasser pour commencer à lui mordiller le cou et les épaules. Pour lui c'était incroyablement sexy, c'était le côté indompté de Juleka qui refaisait surface à travers leur liaison.

« Encore Nath… encore. »

Il intensifia ses gestes, il voulait à tout prix répondre à ses désirs. Puis d'un coup, elle lui bloqua les hanches contre elle en laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir profond. Cela dura de longues secondes et lorsqu'elle le relâcha enfin, il recommença ses mouvements pour achever ce que son orgasme avait précipité. Quelques coups de reins brusques seulement avant qu'il ne connaisse le même bonheur.

Couché contre elle, il réalisait à peine ce qui arrivait. Il y avait moins d'une heure, l'avenir lui semblait sans issue. Il s'imaginait sillonner seul les rues pluvieuses de Londres, passant devant un kiosque de journaux où le regard de Juleka le croiserait assurément. Mais maintenant, il était bien au chaud à ses côtés, sur leur lit de fortune dans la ville qu'il n'avait plus à quitter. Il avait sa place à Paris, dans l'université qui était son premier choix, au côté de l'être à qui il tenait le plus au monde.

« Alors tu comptes rester? »

Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire. « Laisse-moi y penser un peu, je n'ai plus d'appart, plus d'emploi, j'ai vendu la quasi-totalité de ce que j'ai… »

« Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu ici. »

Il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. « D'un autre côté, j'ai maintenant la femme la plus merveilleuse dans mes bras et plus de billet d'avion, alors… »

Juleka tendit la main pour atteindre son téléphone.

« À qui tu écris comme cela? »

« Adrien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui dis. »

Elle lui montra l'écran de son téléphone. « Dis à ton père que tout est réglé. »


	8. Besoin d’amour

Contrairement à la plupart des gens, l'été était loin d'être la saison favorite d'Adrien Agreste. Maintenant que sa première année de lycée était terminée, il était totalement à la merci de son père. Se multipliaient alors les séances photos, les cours de chinois et de piano et tous pleins d'autres obligations au profit de l'entreprise familiale. Pour rajouter à son malheur, les attaques du papillon augmentaient de façon exponentielle et cela donnait une excuse supplémentaire au styliste pour confiner de plus en plus fréquemment son fils dans sa cage dorée. Puis, peut-être n'était-ce que l'imagination du jeune homme, mais il lui semblait que plus le super vilain intensifiait son offensive, plus le caractère de son père s'envenimait.

Adrien en subissait encore une fois les conséquences ce soir-là, alors qu'il avait essuyé le refus de son père face à sa demande de sortir avec ses amis.

« Le monde extérieur est trop dangereux Adrien. Je m'en voudrais qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon fils. »

Pour le modèle, cette excuse était totalement déplorable lorsque l'on tenait compte que plusieurs attaques s'étaient répercutées jusque dans sa propre demeure. Suffisait de se rappeler Jackady, Volpina ou le Collectionneur pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était à l'abri nulle part. Mais il était inutile d'argumenter contre Gabriel Agreste, il finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot. Adrien rêvait d'obtenir enfin sa majorité et ainsi sa liberté. Il ne savait pas comment il allait alors s'en sortir mais, il trouverait bien.

En attendant, il était assis à son ordinateur à consulter le Ladyblog, souhaitant détecter pour la nième fois un indice qui lui apprendrait enfin qui se cache sous le masque de sa coéquipière. À intervalle régulier, il répondait à la discussion regroupant ses trois meilleurs amis sur son téléphone. N'ayant pu obtenir la permission d'aller les rejoindre, Nino, Alya et Marinette, étaient restés solidaires de son malheur et ils s'étaient regroupés de façon virtuelle à travers un groupe de chat.

Nino : Pas cool ton paternel, mec. C'est un café méga tranquille.

Alya : Tourne pas le fer dans la plaie Nino, on va s'amuser quand même non.

Nino : Ouais mais c'est bien plus sympa en personne.

Marinette : Mais non, ça va aller. On va trouver un jeu.

Alya : Vérité ou conséquence.

Marinette : Hors de question.

Alya : ;)

Nino : Je comprends pas Mari, ça aurait été cool.

Adrien : Moi j'ai jamais joué.

Marinette : Quelle genre de conséquence on aurait pu se lancer de toute façon?

Alya : T'as raison… alors seulement la vérité.

Marinette : Moi j'embarque pas là-dedans.

Adrien : Pourquoi?

Marinette : J'ai le droit à mon jardin secret non?

Alya : Moi je dis qu'elle veut pas avouer ses sentiments pour un certain garçon?

Marinette : ALYA!

Alya : Quoi j'ai pas dit de nom.

Adrien éclata de rire seul dans sa chambre. Les deux jeunes filles faisaient tout un duo. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien parler Alya, mais il le connaissait sûrement, sinon Marinette n'aurait aucun scrupule à dire son nom. C'était sûrement Nathaniel ou un autre garçon de la classe. Peut-être même quelqu'un de connu comme Jagged Stone. Ou encore, comme lui, elle avait le béguin pour un superhéros… le seul plausible était Chat Noir. Il secoua la tête : impossible il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois en tant que son alter-égo. De toute façon, son cœur était à Ladybug. Aaaaahhhh Ladybug! Il passa quelques minutes à faire défiler les photos de la coccinelle à son écran; elle était réellement parfaite à tout point de vue.

Pendant qu'il rêvassait ainsi, plusieurs messages s'étaient accumulés dans la conversation.

Marinette : Si on jouait aux jeux des âmes sœurs.

Nino : C'est quoi ça?

Alya : Oui j'adore.

Marinette : C'est simple, quelqu'un pose une question à une autre personne au sujet de sa meilleure amie. Il doit essayer d'avoir la bonne réponse.

Nino : ?

Alya : Mais oui! Exemple : Tu me demandes quel est le dessert préféré de Marinette? Je dis les macarons et Marinette dit si j'ai raison ou pas. Si j'ai raison, c'est un point pour nous. Mais il faut être honnête hein… pas de tricherie.

Marinette : On fait les garçons contre les filles.

Nino : D'accord, ça a l'air cool.

Alya : Préparez-vous à vous faire pulvériser les mecs.

Nino : Attends, tu rigoles, moi et mon meilleur pote on se connait par cœur… pas vrai Adrien?

Nino : Hey mec, tu es là?

Alya: Adrien, tu nous inquiètes là.

Adrien : Désolé, je faisais autre chose.

Alya : Tu es d'accord pour le jeu.

Adrien : Ouais.

En fait, il avait plus ou moins le moral mais peut-être que le jeu allait lui redonner un peu le sourire.

Nino : Ok, Alya… la couleur préférée de Marinette.

Alya : Trop facile, rose.

Marinette : Exact

Alya : Nino, la couleur préférée d'Adrien.

Nino : Vert.

Adrien : Désolé mon pote… c'est bleu.

En fait, il y eut une époque où il aurait dit vert… vert comme les yeux de sa mère disparue. Mais depuis que Ladybug était entrée dans sa vie, il ne pouvait nier qu'il rêvait au bleu céruléen de ses iris.

Nino : MEC! Mais ta mère.

Adrien : Je sais Nino, mais je dois être honnête, c'est les règles non.

Alya : Exactement. Maintenant Adrien, le groupe préféré de Nino.

Adrien : Les Déments.

Nino : Exact mon pote. Et Marinette, le groupe préféré d'Alya.

Marinette : Même chose.

Nino : Vraiment?

Alya : Tout à fait!

Marinette : On dirait que les filles conservent leur avance. Nino, la saison préférée d'Adrien.

Nino : Normalement, je dirais l'été.

Adrien : QUOI?

Nino : Tout le monde aime l'été.

Adrien : Pas moi mon pote. Restez enfermé ici, c'est pas ce que j'appelle des bons moments. Je préfère l'automne et le retour à l'école.

Nino :…

Adrien : Désolé encore une fois. Alya : La saison préférée de Marinette.

Alya : L'automne elle aussi.

Marinette : OUI!

Nino : L'automne! Pourquoi!

Marinette : Euh, comme ça… je sais pas…

Alya : Moi je sais!

Marinette : ALYA… ne t'avise même pas…

Alya :

Nino : Hey, je veux savoir.

Alya : ;)

Marinette : Ok… Adrien, le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Nino.

Adrien : C'est pas du jeu.

Marinette : Moi je connais celle d'Alya.

Adrien : Désolé mon pote, je pensais pas que Marinette pouvais être aussi retors.

Marinette : C'est moi que tu traites de retors?

Adrien : ;0) Alors je donne ma langue au chat.

Alya : Chat Noir…

Adrien : Pourquoi pas. Et c'est quoi le nom de jeune fille de la mère d'Alya.

Marinette : Césaire voyons… Alya porte le nom de famille de sa mère.

Nino : Tu nous as menés en bateau tout du long.

Marinette : J'ai suivi les règles. :op

Nino : Tu veux jouer à ce jeu… on va corser les choses. Est-ce qu'Alya a eu sa première fois et si oui qu'en a-t-elle dit.

Alya : NINO!

Nino : QUOI! Un mec a bien droit de connaître son propre score.

Marinette : ah ah ah ! Alya, il suit les règles.

Alya : Tu n'oserais pas Mari.

Marinette : J'hésite.

Alya : Mari.

Marinette : Oui, elle a eu sa première fois.

Alya : Mari…

Marinette : Et pour ce qu'elle en dit… bin ça fait deux questions et la règle c'est une à la fois.

Nino : On a jamais parlé de cette règle.

Marinette : Maintenant elle existe.

Alya : Bien joué Mari. Et Nino. Adrien a eu sa première fois d'après toi?

Nino : Mec, je suis désolé, je dois répondre.

Adrien : C'est la règle mon pote.

Nino : OK… non, il a pas eu sa première fois. Mais il faut lui donner le fait que son paternel l'enferme dans sa chambre alors… rencontrer une fille à ce rythme-là…

Alya : Hey, nous on juge pas tu sais.

Adrien : Ouais mon pote, elles en avaient pas demandé autant.

Nino : Je sais mec. Mais je sais pas… j'aimerais que tu aies cette chance.

Alya : Ok… trop d'info là.

Adrien : Ça va Nino.

Marinette : Oooookkkkkkaaaayyy. Adrien, l'adresse de Nino.

Adrien : 398 du Castellais

Nino : 10/10 mec. Marinette, l'adresse d'Alya…

Marinette : Oh… désolé Alya… je sais que c'est à côté du petit café…

Alya : Je remets définitivement notre amitié en question.

Marinette : Je sais…

Alya : En plus c'est toi qui as initié la question.

Marinette : Je sais, j'en suis pas fière.

Alya : Ne recommence plus d'accord.

Marinette : oui, promis.

Alya : Nino, corsons un peu les choses. Pour qui Adrien a le béguin?

Nino : Euh là ça vient jouer sur le code d'honneur des meilleurs potes.

Adrien : Ça va Nino, c'est juste un béguin…

Nino : Ok mon pote si tu le dis. Ladybug

Alya : QUOI! Vraiment.

Adrien : Ouais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais des chances qu'elle se pointe à ma fenêtre et impossible de la croiser dans la rue puisque je suis enfermé ici, alors…

Nino : De toute façon, tout le monde dit qu'elle est en couple avec Chat Noir.

Alya : Tout le monde sauf Marinette. N'est-ce pas Marinette?

Marinette ne répondait pas et pour Alya cela n'était pas bon signe. Qu'Adrien avoue avoir un faible pour la superhéroïne devait l'avoir blessé mais elle aurait souhaité que sa copine fasse comme si de rien était et poursuive la conversation. En fait, normalement, c'était dans la nature de Marinette de le faire.

Alya : Mari…

Nino : Hey Marinette, tu es là.

Alya : Je crois qu'on a perdu Mari.

Nino : Vraiment.

La rousse se dit que dans ce genre de situation, c'était à elle de prendre le relai.

Alya : Ses parents doivent l'avoir appelé pour lui demander de l'aide.

En vérité, Marinette était pétrifiée devant son téléphone. Adrien avait le béguin pour elle finalement. Enfin, elle dans son costume mais elle tout de même.

« Tikki, Adrien a le béguin pour Ladybug. »

Sachant qui se trouvait derrière le masque du félin, la kwami n'était pas du tout surprise de cette nouvelle.

« Et alors? »

« Mais Tikki, c'est énorme… ça veut dire qu'il a le béguin pour moi. »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais? »

« Comment ça qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Tu crois que je devrais aller le voir? »

« Aller le voir? Mais pourquoi? »

« Il est toujours seul… et encore plus maintenant que le lycée est terminé… »

En fait, elle repensait à ce qu'il avait écrit. « C'est pas comme si elle allait se pointer à ma fenêtre. » Et si justement, elle se pointait à sa fenêtre. Bon, Marinette aurait préféré qu'Adrien la remarque sous sa forme civile, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui importait était son bonheur à lui. Et visiblement, dans les commentaires qu'il avait écrit, c'était tout sauf le parfait bonheur.

« Mais Marinette, ce n'est pas très prudent et… »

« Oui mais Tikki, c'est Adrien. »

« Je sais Mari mais… »

« Juste cette fois… »

La kwami réfléchissait toujours au pour et au contre de cette éventualité mais l'adolescente n'avait pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps. Bien qu'elle soit cent fois moins impulsive que son coéquipier, quand il s'agissait du jeune Agreste, la réflexion n'était pas son point fort.

« Tikki, transforme-moi! »

Prenant appui sur le toit, tête en bas, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre du modèle. Le garçon était assis à son ordinateur, vêtu que de son boxer, à consulter le Ladyblog. Elle se disait qu'elle pourrait l'admirer ainsi un moment avant de dévoiler sa présence. Mais sans prévenir, Adrien se tourna et l'aperçut.

Il était en train de lire le dernier article qu'avait posté un des fans du blogue quand, d'un coup, Plagg se cacha.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Le kwami pointa en direction de la fenêtre. Il se tourna pour prendre connaissance de ce qui avait effrayé son copain et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Ladybug. »

Prise sur le faite, la coccinelle fit une pirouette pour atterrir agilement sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Ça c'était une bonne question. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là au juste? Elle n'avait pas pensé à se créer une excuse. Et la vision d'Adrien en boxer qui s'avançait vers elle n'avait rien pour l'aider à se concentrer.

« Je… je… enfin… »

Alors qu'elle promenait son regard sur son torse nu, le jeune homme comprit la cause du malaise de son invité.

« Oh… je suis désolé. Laisse-moi juste enfiler quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas… »

« Non! Non, tu es parfait… je veux dire c'est parfait. Tu es toi… enfin non, tu es chez toi. C'est normal d'être aussi canon dans sa propre chambre… euh non je veux dire à l'aise… oh seigneur. »

Elle qui pensait être plus brave avec le costume, c'était un échec total.

« C'est bon… je… je m'en vais. »

« Non reste. » Il lui saisit le poignet.

« Ça n'est pas tous les jours que je reçois de la visite d'une aussi belle jeune femme. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil canaille qui lui rappela vaguement son coéquipier.

« Et je vais enfiler quelque chose. »

« Non… ça va. »

Il sourit. « Quoi? Tu ne veux pas que j'enfile quelque chose. »

« Non… enfin… oui, je veux dire non, je vais partir, c'est plus simple. »

Il fit son air implorant. « Mais je veux que tu restes. »

« Je ne veux pas te donner de problèmes. »

« Tu crois que de me vêtir constitue un problème? » Il vit la jeune demoiselle se mordiller la lèvre nerveusement.

« Non pas du tout. » Elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux du garçon, elle les promenait de haut en bas, se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas souvent la chance d'avoir une vue aussi complète de ce corps parfait. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle rougit et détourna le regard automatiquement.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Oh, il ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Après l'inspection qu'il avait surpris, il était tombé en mode Chat Noir.

« Ou peut-être que tu parlais d'autres problèmes… »

« Je… je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. » Elle fit quelques pas de plus vers la sortie mais il l'arrêta.

« Ladybug. Pourquoi tu es ici? »

« Je… je passais dans le coin, je voulais juste te dire bonjour. »

« En m'espionnant par la fenêtre? » Il le sentait, les choses allaient être particulièrement intéressantes.

« NON! Je ne t'espionnais pas, je venais à peine d'arriver…et j'allais cogner. »

« Et tu passes comme ça à la fenêtre de plusieurs garçons. » Il avait mis les mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de quitter

« NON! Mais pour qui tu me prends? »

« Alors pourquoi moi? » Sa propre question déclencha un doute qui était loin de lui plaire. Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu te demandais peut-être ce que le beau modèle pouvait bien faire de sa soirée? C'est ça? Attiré par les célébrités mademoiselle la coccinelle? »

« Non pas du tout, tu as tout faux. Rien à voir. »

« Alors pourquoi apparaître comme ça à ma fenêtre. On s'est croisé quoi? Une fois ou deux? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici alors que tu ne me connais pas même pas? »

« Qui a dit que je ne te connaissais pas? » Aussitôt la question posée, elle la regrettait. Elle posa les mains sur sa bouche.

« Attends une petite minute, tu me connais sous ton masque? »

Les pensées du jeune homme tournaient à cent à l'heure. Qui pouvait-elle bien être? Une camarade du lycée, un mannequin avec qui il posait, la fille d'un styliste fréquenté par son père?

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir. »

« Ça il en est hors de question. Je veux des preuves… »

« Des preuves? »

« Des preuves que tu me connais dans la vraie vie. »

« Ça pourrait compromettre mon identité. »

« Un trait de ma personnalité, lorsque je te côtoie dans la vie de tous les jours. »

« Oh… euh… bien… »

Il commençait à être sceptique, pourtant Ladybug n'était pas du style à mentir.

« J'attends. »

« Bien, tu es toujours là pour tes amis, tu es un peu naïf et tu détestes l'injustice. Tu ferais tout pour faire plaisir à ton père même si c'est au sacrifice de ta liberté. Tu restes toujours calme et voit toujours le bon côté des autres même lorsqu'ils sont des causes totalement perdus. »

Adrien pensa alors à Chloé et éclata de rire, elle avait tout à fait raison sur ce point. « Mais je dois sûrement avoir un défaut… »

Elle baissa la tête en rougissant. « Je n'en ai pas trouvé. »

Il fût surpris et peiné de sa réponse. Bien qu'elle semble trouver Adrien Agreste parfait, il n'avait aucun doute que c'était tout le contraire concernant Chat Noir. Il passa le doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Le vert de ses yeux se mit à luire alors qu'il contemplait le bleu de ceux de la superhéroïne.

« C'est tout un compliment… et maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici? »

Perdu dans le regard du beau blond, elle perdit tous ses moyens.

« Je… je sais plus. »

Il n'était pas un expert dans ce domaine, mais à partir de ce moment, il eut la certitude de comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux. La main toujours sous son menton, il la rapprocha de lui.

« Arrête-moi si je ne suis pas sur la bonne piste. »

Il passa les doigts vers sa nuque et l'embrassa.

Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle lui rendait le baiser. Il passa l'autre main dans son dos et elle lui encadrait le visage des siennes. Elle n'avait peut-être aucune raison à lui donner quant à sa venue mais elle se retrouvait définitivement avec une bonne raison de rester. Elle descendit doucement les doigts sur le torse nu du modèle, le faisant frissonner par le fait même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour pouvoir le toucher de ses doigts nus. Mais elle devrait se contenter de cela pour ce soir.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en attende, il passa rapidement les mains derrière ses cuisses et la souleva, la forçant ainsi à enrouler ses longues jambes musclées autour de ses hanches. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment? Sa coéquipière était toute à lui. Il pouvait la caresser et l'embrasser comme bon lui plaisait et il en récoltait des réactions totalement électrisantes.

Il l'apporta ainsi sur le divan blanc qui lui avait toujours paru trop grand, y étant plus souvent qu'autrement le seul à y prendre place. Mais à présent, il lui parut exactement de la bonne grandeur. Il s'y assit, déposant Ladybug sur ses cuisses et remonta doucement les doigts dans son dos pour aller défaire les cheveux de la superhéroïne. Il la laissa pour en contempler le résultat. Il avait toujours voulu la voir ainsi, les cheveux défaits, les joues rougis par l'excitation, les lèvres écarlates de par les baisers échangés.

« Tu es magnifique. »

« Tu es pas mal non plus. »

« Pas mal? » Il leva un sourcil.

« Enfin… pour un modèle. »

« Attends que je te prouve que je suis plus qu'un simple modèle. Laisse-moi te présenter l'homme» Il allait recommencer à l'embrasser quand elle le repoussa avec un regard alarmé. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce côté d'Adrien, c'était un peu nouveau, un peu déstabilisant.

« Quoi? »

Il parut ébranlé un moment mais un sourire à la Chat Noir apparu rapidement. « Oh… est-ce que la coccinelle aurait peur des hommes?»

Elle n'était définitivement pas habitué à ce côté d'Adrien, mais elle n'était pas déçue non plus. Elle ne se laisserait sûrement pas troublé de la sorte, elle était Ladybug après tout et devant elle, et bien c'était Adrien Agreste, le garçon de ses rêves. Ses pensées déboulèrent en rafales.

Oh seigneur… Adrien Agreste, en boxer… Non Marinette, reprend toi, tu ne dois pas flancher. Mais son discours… s'attendait-il à ce que… Si elle se fiait à ce qu'elle ressentait sous ses cuisses, probablement que oui. Ok tout va bien Marinette, de toute façon, impossible de retirer ta combinaison alors… et merde… impossible de retirer la combinaison.

Tout ça en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle passait d'heureuse à nerveuse pour finalement se rendre compte que la perspective de faire l'amour avec Adrien était loin de lui déplaire mais que son foutu costume de coccinelle posait problème. Elle entendait presque Tikki rire devant sa tourmente et Alya se taper gentiment le front en lui disant qu'elle était trop drôle.

« Ladybug! »

« Oui ! »

« Ça va? »

« Oh! … euh oui! »

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu… » Il avait retrouvé son sourire de fripouille. « Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant d'effet sur une superhéroïne. » Il alla embrasser son cou et ses épaules et elle ferma un moment les yeux sous l'attention, maudissant le tissu qui l'empêchait de pouvoir pleinement profiter des caresses du jeune blond.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il lui demanda entre deux baisers. « Ma… euh mademoiselle Ladybug. » Ouf, il s'était repris à temps.

« Humm? »

« Ce costume, on peut l'enlever. »

Elle se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Non! »

« oh! » Il parut sincèrement déçu. Il s'était peut-être fait des idées mais il avait eu l'impression qu'il pourrait peut-être connaître sa première fois le soir même et avec la fille de ses rêves.

« Je sais. »

Rêvait-il ou si elle semblait aussi déçue que lui?

« Aucune chance? »

« Pas sans dévoiler mon identité non. »

« On peut juste continuer comme cela alors. »

Il alla l'embrasser dans le cou.

En soupirant de plaisir elle souffla un léger. « Oui. »

Mais elle se sentait coupable… coupable et un peu désappointée. C'était peut-être un peu soudain mais elle aurait réellement aimé se rendre jusqu'au bout avec lui, dès ce soir. Après tout, ce n'était pas un inconnu, c'était même l'amour de sa vie. Aurait-elle une autre chance comme celle-ci?

Elle alla joindre leurs lèvres et sans se décoller débarqua doucement des cuisses du jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle se défit de lui, il vint pour protester mais elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

Avec un sourire aguichant, elle se mit à genou devant lui.

« Ne gâchons pas tout ce beau travail. » Doucement, elle tira sur l'élastique du boxer et il souleva un peu les fesses pour l'aider dans sa démarche. Il était légèrement sous le choc mais il n'allait définitivement pas protester quant à la tournure des évènements.

Elle sentit un nœud dans son estomac au moment de découvrir le membre en érection de son partenaire. Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre avec. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée dans une telle situation. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un bâton de dynamite, elle alla le saisir très très délicatement et entreprit d'y promener les doigts. Sous la sensation, Adrien laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier du sofa. Il tentait de contenir son excitation en diminuant sa respiration. Il ne devait pas regarder, s'il jetait un œil là tout de suite et voyait Ladybug doucement caresser son sexe, c'en était fini de lui. Juste la pensée l'amenait au bord du précipice.

Il ne savait pas si la demoiselle avait de l'expérience mais bon sang, elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait raffermi sa prise et le stimulait doucement, sans le brusquer, prolongeant le plaisir. Il avait toutes les misères du monde à ne pas regarder mais c'était une question d'honneur. Surtout qu'une nouvelle sensation venait de poindre. Elle avait changé de tactique, c'était chaud, c'était humide, c'était différent. Il se doutait bien de ce qui était en train de se passer et il se dit qu'elle allait définitivement le perdre à agir ainsi.

C'était risqué mais il se permit un coup d'œil vers sa coéquipière qui au même moment leva le regard vers lui. La vision de la femme de ses rêves le regardant innocemment avec son pénis dans la bouche faillit avoir raison de lui. Au prix d'un extrême effort, il se retira. Voyant le point d'interrogation dans le visage de la coccinelle, il s'expliquât.

« Je n'allais plus tenir longtemps. »

« Et alors »

« Alors j'aimerais bien te faire l'amour. »

« Mais… c'est impossible… le costume. »

« Et si on éteignait les lumières. Je te promets de ne pas chercher à te voir. Je veux sentir ta peau sur moi. »

Elle parut pensive un instant. Faisait-elle confiance à Adrien sur ce point? À travers les années où elle l'avait connu, elle ne l'avait jamais vu manquer à sa parole.

« Mais… »

« Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas? » Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et c'est alors qu'elle craqua.

« D'accord. »

Sans perdre de temps, il alla éteindre les lumières.

« Ferme les yeux d'accord? »

« C'est fait! »

« Détransformation. »

La lueur rose caractéristique envahit la pièce et Marinette remarqua qu'il avait non seulement fermé les yeux mais s'était aussi tourné.

Alors que l'obscurité revenait, elle se dirigea vers lui et passa les bras autour de ses épaules pour aller lui caresser le torse.

« C'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais. »

Il ne la laissa pas faire longtemps. Il se retourna rapidement pour aller s'emparer de ses lèvres et commençait déjà à tirer sur le bas de son chandail.

« Tu es impatient on dirait. »

« Tu es restée habillée assez longtemps. »

Elle leva les bras pour l'aider à retirer son t-shirt et à peine s'en était-elle défaite qu'il descendait déjà son short de pyjama et ses culottes. Il revint à hauteur de sa bouche en remontant ses mains sur sa poitrine. S'étant préparé pour le lit, elle ne portait présentement pas de soutien-gorge et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Il passa une main dans son dos et l'entraina avec lui. Il recula ainsi en cherchant à tâtons le bout de son lit. Lorsqu'il eut atteint sa destination, il se retourna pour la coucher sur le matelas. Elle s'aida de ses mains pour se reculer jusqu'au bout du lit et il vint l'y rejoindre à quatre pattes.

« Tu as une protection. »

« Bien sûr. »

Il fouilla dans sa table de chevet. Bien que son père n'approuve pas ce genre de relation à son âge, il savait qu'il n'avait probablement pas le plein contrôle. Il avait donc chargé Nathalie de lui procurer des préservatifs et de l'informer à propos des risques d'une relation non protégée. Pour le jeune homme, ç'avait été un moment déplaisant mais en ce moment même, il était prêt à tout pardonner.

Après qu'il eut mis le condom bien en place, il vint se replacer au-dessus de sa partenaire. Il alla l'embrasser de nouveau pour la distraire alors qu'il se préparait à passer au dernier acte. Alors qu'elle passait les mains dans son cou, il poussa doucement en elle. Elle renforça sa prise au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait. Quand il l'eut pénétré totalement, il la sentit se détendre sous lui. Il comprit alors qu'il était le premier amant de Ladybug et cela le rendit fou de joie.

Enthousiasmé par sa découverte, il commença à doucement sortir pour revenir de façon plus énergique. Elle laissa s'échapper un léger cri mais l'embrassa aussitôt pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

Lui était au septième ciel, il avait toute les misères du monde à se contenir, seul son amour pour cette fille extraordinaire lui donnait la sagesse de se contenir. Mais au fur et à mesure que les manifestations de plaisir lui provenaient de sa partenaire, il accélérait la cadence, poursuivant l'aventure la plus agréable qu'il n'avait jamais connu avec sa coéquipière.

Elle haletait sous lui en tentant de maitriser les sensations inédites qui s'emparaient d'elle. Le garçon sentait la fin approchée mais il aurait voulu d'abord la satisfaire pleinement. La seule pensée qu'il n'était présentement pas à la hauteur le fit descendre un peu de son nuage et, tout en continuant de la pénétrer toujours plus frénétiquement, il cherchait une façon de l'amener au septième ciel. Il se tourna alors sur le dos, l'entraînant dans sa valse pour qu'elle se retrouve assise sur lui. Il n'allait cependant pas la laisser faire le travail.

« Laisse-toi faire. »

De ses bras puissants, il commença à la soulever, tentant de trouver l'angle qui lui permettrait de combler sa belle. À un moment donné, il commença à la sentir vibrer sous ses doigts et cela l'amenait lui-même dans une spirale beaucoup trop rapide à son goût. Il tenta de se concentrer sur le geste, croisant les doigts pour qu'il réussisse à lui procurer un orgasme avant qu'il ne cède au plaisir, mais les sensations étaient beaucoup trop étourdissantes.

Au moment où il capitula, et qu'il laissa le plaisir l'envahir, il la sentit se contracter entre ses mains.

« A….Adrien. »

Il avait réussi, il pouvait oublier ses obligations et profiter pleinement de la vague de contentement qui l'envahissait alors que la silhouette au-dessus de lui retombait satisfaite sur son torse.

« Ma Lady… oh… ma Lady. »

C'est quand il revint totalement à lui qu'il comprit son erreur. La fille sur lui ne disait plus un mot, c'est à peine s'il l'entendait respirer. Il faisait trop noir pour qu'il discerne quoi que ce soit mais il savait que s'il voyait son visage présentement, il y lirait la panique.

« Ladybug? »

Elle avait que trop bien compris ce qui se passait. Et dans la noirceur, où elle n'avait que la voix pour la guider sur l'identité de son partenaire, elle trouva tout d'un coup que celle d'Adrien ressemblait dangereusement à celle de Chat Noir.

«Ladybug, ça va? »

« CHAT NOIR? »

« Et merde… »

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu… »

« Calme-toi ma Lady. Tout va bien. »

« Adrien... Chat Noir? »

Il se releva pour la prendre dans ses bras. À son grand étonnement, elle se laissa faire.

« Hey ssshhhh… ça va, tout va bien. C'est… c'est nous. Désolé, je sais qu'on devait pas savoir, je… je me suis laissé un peu emporter. »

« Oh mon dieu, je viens de faire l'amour avec Chat Noir. »

Elle se releva d'un coup sec et tomba en bas du lit. Il aurait pu en rire mais l'heure était grave.

« Ma Lady… tu vas bien. »

« Chat Noir… j'ai fait l'amour avec Chat Noir. »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu blessé par sa réaction.

« Oui euh… enfin c'est si grave que ça. Je veux dire… Adrien ou Chat Noir, y'a-t'il une différence? »

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, y'avait-il vraiment une différence? Les choses qu'elle admirait profondément chez Adrien étaient aussi présentes chez Chat Noir.

« Ma Lady? »

Le ton peiné de sa voix la ramena assez à la surface pour qu'elle puisse gérer de façon très sommaire la situation.

« Non… non… tu as raison. C'est juste que… » Elle revint sur le lit et le chercha à tâtons. Ceci étant fait, elle lui fit un bref mais doux baiser. « Je dois digérer la nouvelle tu comprends. TIKKI? »

« Oui je comprends bien sûr. J'ai juste, enfin, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre ma Lady. »

« Non bien sûr que non, tu ne me perdras pas… c'est juste donne-moi un peu de temps, tu veux? Euh… ferme les yeux s'il te plaît. Tikki, transforme-moi! »

Un coup la transformation achevée, elle alluma la lumière et fût surprise de retrouver Adrien totalement nu. Vu la nature des activités auxquelles ils s'étaient adonnés, elle aurait dû s'y en attendre mais la grande révélation avaient changé l'ordre des priorités.

« Je… je dois y aller d'accord. Je… on se reparle, promis. »

Elle l'embrassa un peu maladroitement, ramassa ses vêtements et quitta rapidement par la fenêtre en ne manquant pas de lui faire un bref signe de la main.

« Je suis vraiment un idiot Plagg. »

« Ça je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Il se recoucha sur son lit, espérant que les choses allaient effectivement s'arranger. Pendant de longues minutes, il resta ainsi, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone ne lui rappelle la conversation qu'il avait avant la venue de sa coéquipière.

Lorsqu'il alla le consulter, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il allait y lire.

Entre-temps Marinette était revenue chez elle. Aussitôt détransformée, elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre en déversant toutes ses émotions dans les oreilles d'une Tikki compréhensive. Mais ce que sa kwami lui répondit n'était certes pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« Et lui dans tout cela? »

« Quoi lui? »

« Tu ne vois pas l'avantage que tu as sur lui? Comment tu te sentirais si lui savait qui tu es mais pas toi? Tu peux maintenant commencer à te faire à l'idée mais lui reste dans le néant. Tu trouves ça juste? »

Elle resta stupéfaite devant le commentaire de Tikki. Elle avait tout à fait raison; si elle était dans sa situation, elle penserait probablement qu'elle méritait aussi de savoir.

« T'as raison Tikki. »

Elle prit son téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Je règle les choses. «

Marinette : Hey les amis, je suis là.

Alya : Tes parents?

Marinette souri, Alya était toujours là pour lui trouver des excuses sans même comprendre pour quelle raison elle en trouvait.

Marinette : Ouais.

Nino : On pourrait quasiment te donner un point pour celle-là Alya. On dirait que tu sais toujours ce qui se passe avec Marinette.

Alya : C'est ça des meilleures amies.

Marinette : On peut pas en dire autant de vous deux. Je demande un recomptage.

Nino : ?

Adrien : Ouais je comprends pas non plus.

Marinette : On a demandé à Nino si tu avais eu ta première fois?

Nino : Et alors?

Marinette : Adrien?

Le modèle n'en croyait pas ses yeux… il regardait l'écran d'un air absent alors que des connexions se faisaient dans son cerveau. Il sélectionna la photo de Marinette et l'agrandit. Il fit le focus sur ses yeux et de ses lèvres sortirent alors deux mots. « Ma Lady? »


	9. Besoin d'amour - Bonus

Une nouvelle fenêtre de chat s'ouvrit sur le téléphone de Marinette.

Adrien : Tu joues dangereusement ma Lady.

Marinette : Ah oui?

Adrien : Tu crois vraiment qu'Alya va laisser passer ça sans rien dire.

Marinette : Et alors.

Adrien : Tu vas pas leur dire?

Marinette : Tu as des regrets.

Adrien : ?

Marinette : D'avoir couché avec moi.

Adrien : Tu es sérieuse?

Marinette : Pourquoi pas?

Adrien : C'est toi qui est parti en panique parce que tu venais de coucher avec Chat Noir.

Marinette : Ouais désolé pour ça.

Adrien : C'est rien.

Marinette : Et puis?

Adrien : Puis quoi?

Marinette : Tu as des regrets?

Adrien : Non pourquoi?

Marinette : Parce que je suis Ladybug.

Adrien : Et alors?

Marinette : Tu as peur d'en parler à Nino et Alya.

Adrien : Non je suis surpris.

Marinette : Surpris?

Adrien : Que tu sois prête à leur dire.

Marinette : Je leur dit pas qui on est.

Adrien : Juste qu'on a été ensemble, je sais. Tu es certaine d'être prête?

Marinette : ?

Adrien : C'est juste que j'aimerais comprendre.

Marinette : Comprendre quoi?

Adrien : On est ensemble?

Marinette : Tu veux qu'on soit ensemble.

Adrien : T'as pas idée.

Marinette : Je t'aime.

Adrien : Moi aussi.

Dans l'autre fenêtre de chat, les messages arrivaient comme des feux d'artifices.

Alya : C'était quoi ça?

Nino : Aucune idée.

Alya : Mari?

Nino : Mec?

Alya : Mari, réponds bon sang.

Nino : Pourquoi ils parlent plus.

Alya : Marinette Dupain-Cheng, tu peux pas écrire des choses comme ça et ne plus répondre.

Nino : Ouais et mon pote, t'es pas cool non plus.

Alya : Marinette et Adrien, on attend des réponses.

Nino : Tu crois qu'ils se moquent de nous Babe.

Alya : Je crois qu'Ils ont beaucoup de choses à expliquer.

Marinette : Du calme Alya.

Alya : IL était temps, c'est quoi ces histoires de premières fois?

Marinette : C'était comme ça…

Alya : Comme ça mon œil… tu es ou avec qui et tu fais quoi.

Marinette : Je suis seule chez moi et j'écris.

Nino : Et Adrien, il est où.

Marinette : Aucune idée.

Et c'était vrai car elle croyait vraiment qu'il serait venu l'épauler dans le groupe de chat mais c'était silence radio de son côté.

Alya : On attend toujours sa réponse.

Nino : Ouais mon pote, il est pas supposé avoir eu sa première fois sans m'en parler.

Alya : Sauf si ça vient tout juste d'arriver.

Nino : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Alya : Demande à Mari, elle ne répond plus pendant près d'une heure et elle se pointe après en osant requestionner la première fois d'Adrien… où est-ce que tu as pris de cette confiance Marinette?

Marinette : C'était peut-être juste une supposition.

Alya : Une supposition sur Adrien venant de toi… et il est où le beau blond.

Adrien : Il est là.

Marinette sourit. Peu importe ce qui avait retardé son copain, il était venu la supporter. Ils auraient beaucoup de plaisir à narguer leurs meilleurs amis tous les deux.

Alya : Ta réponse.

Adrien : J'ai répondu, je suis là.

Alya : Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Adrien : Non

Nino : Mec pas cool. Ta première fois.

Adrien : Quoi ma première fois.

Nino : Tu l'as eu ou pas?

Adrien : Marinette?

Marinette : Quoi?

La réponse ne vint pas comme elle s'y était attendu alors que quelqu'un lui murmura à l'oreille. « Tu sembles en connaître un bout sur ma première fois non? »

Elle sursauta avec un petit cri et se retourna pour faire face à son coéquipier. « Comment est-ce que tu es entré? »

« C'est très imprudent de laisser ta trappe déverrouillé le soir comme ça ma Lady. »

Il l'embrassa.

« AH oui? »

« Mmm mmm, qui sait qui pourrait retontir dans ta chambre. »

« Il n'y a que les superhéros un peu canailles et sans scrupules pour faire ça. »

« Canaille et sans scrupule? »

Elle l'embrassa en acquiesçant mais ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de leurs téléphones respectifs. Adrien se détransforma alors que Marinette consultait son écran.

Alya : Vous vous foutez de nous ou quoi?

Marinette : Un peu

Adrien : Beaucoup.

Nino : MEC!

Alya : Marinette Dupain-Cheng, si tu me dis pas tout de suite ce qui se passe, je déboule chez vous.

Adrien regarda Marinette inquiet. « Elle oserait le faire. »

Marinette hocha la tête.

Marinette : Du calme Alya.

Alya : Du calme? Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu racontes.

Marinette : Quoi?

Alya : La première fois d'Adrien.

Marinette : Disons que j'ai eu des informations privilégiées.

Nino : MEC, c'est moi qui doit avoir des infos privilégiées.

Adrien : Tu veux pas ce genre d'info.

Nino :?

Alya : Nino, vraiment ?

Nino : Quoi?

Alya : Laisser-faire, y'a plus important. MARI ET ADRIEN, VOUS AVEZ COUCHÉ ENSEMBLE?

Nino : QUOI?

Les deux amoureux se regardaient en souriant. Marinette demanda : « On leur dit la vérité? »

« Pas tout de suite, on s'amuse encore un peu. »

Adrien : Comment est-ce que ça aurait bien pu arriver.

Marinette : Aucune idée.

Adrien : Je suis bloqué chez moi.

Marinette souri à Adrien. « Tu as fait le mur. » Il l'embrassa. « Pour toi. »

Marinette : Il est bloqué chez lui.

Alya : Pas toi Mari?

Marinette : Et alors?

Alya : Tu aurais bien pu te présenter chez le beau blond.

Marinette : Il ne me l'a pas demandé.

Adrien : Je ne lui ai pas demandé.

Nino : J'ai mal à la tête.

Alya : Ils se foutent de nous.

Adrien : On n'oserait jamais.

Marinette : Jamais.

Alya : Arrêtez, vous me foutez en bourrique. Je te jure Mari, je mets mes pompes et je me pointe chez toi.

Marinette : Pourquoi?

Alya : Pour savoir si tu es là.

Marinette se prit en photo et l'envoya.

Marinette : Tu vois, je suis chez moi.

Alya : Et Adrien?

Adrien : Quoi?

Alya : La photo.

Adrien : Pour que tu la vendes sur internet, non.

Nino : MEC!

Alya : Quand est-ce que j'ai vendu une de tes photos sur internet.

Adrien : Il y a une première fois à tout.

Marinette : Il y a une première fois à tout.

Alya : Ah, vous m'énervez, je m'amène chez toi Mari, je te jure.

Marinette : non.

Alya : Pourquoi?

Nino : Oui pourquoi?

Marinette : Parce que je suis fiévreuse.

Alya : Fiévreuse?

Adrien sourit et enferma Marinette dans ses bras. « Il me semblait aussi que tu étais un peu chaude. »

Marinette lui fit une grimace.

Marinette : Oui je me sens un peu bizarre.

Adrien : Bizarre comment.

Marinette lui fit des gros yeux. « Tu n'oserais pas. »

Il lui répondit par un sourire innocent. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

Alya : Ouais bizarre comment.

Marinette : J'ai la tête qui tourne et le souffle court.

Adrien : Intéressant.

Nino : MEC, c'est quoi ton problème?

Adrien : C'est pas moi, c'est Marinette.

Alya : Vous êtes bizarres tous les deux.

Adrien : Bizarres.

Alya : Oui Mari, je m'en viens.

Marinette : Non.

Alya : Essaie de m'en empêcher.

Marinette : Tu ne veux pas être ici.

Alya : Ah non pourquoi.

Adrien : Des trucs.

Alya : Des trucs?

Nino : Moi je suis plus, mec, tu es où?

Alya : Adrien?

Adrien : Des trucs que tu veux pas voir.

Nino : Mec?

Alya : Comme?

Marinette : Une deuxième fois?

Alya : QUOI?

Adrien : Bonne idée.

Les deux tourtereaux avaient tous les deux abandonnés leurs téléphones, ils avaient mieux à faire. Pendant ce temps, les messages s'accumulaient, mais ils resteraient sans réponse.

Alya : Mari?

Alya : Adrien?

Nino : TU crois qu'ils sont ensemble.

Alya : Je suis certaine qu'ils sont ensemble.

Nino : Mec?

Alya : Mari, lâche ton adonis et réponds.

Nino : Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser faire Babe.

Alya : Et toi, tu fais quoi?

Nino : Donne-moi dix minutes, j'arrive.


End file.
